Sing for Me
by Kaji Hikage
Summary: Sakura is a new singing sensation. She stumbles across a myseterious coffee shop while walking through the town in her disguise. There she sees another singer, Eriol Hiiragizawa and later, his friend, the man in the shadows, Syaoran Li.
1. Sing For Me: Chapter One: Emerald, Blue ...

The lights were all out as the music started, slow at first, getting a catchy urban beat as they slowly turned on. A girl stood on stage with her back to the audience but as the music sped up and reached its opening rise, she turned around in a perfect execution of hip moving, getting into the performance as she always did, with her sparkling emerald green eyes as she opened her smiling lips and began to sing:  
  
"Can't say I'll be seeing you around, no, no...  
  
'Cause you'll never be lost day or night  
  
Can't say if you fall that I'll catch you, no, no...  
  
'Cause I'm never letting you outta my sight  
  
  
  
There's a world of journey waiting just for us  
  
Let me take you to that wonderland  
  
There's no question, it's simply a "Must"  
  
My heart loves you like no other can  
  
  
  
*Believe me when I say I've loved you before time  
  
Don't know how to tell you otherwise  
  
And while I haven't got a spell or magic rhyme  
  
I know all I could ever do is hope you see it in my eyes  
  
  
  
Doesn't take that much for me to be content, no, no...  
  
All I'm asking is a smile or two from you  
  
Doesn't take that much to see you're heaven's sent, no, no...  
  
All I've got, heart and soul, is for you  
  
  
  
So take my hand, let's reach out together to the unknown  
  
It's not so frightening if we're together  
  
So look deep into your heart and see you're not alone  
  
The whispers of love from me to you are yours forever  
  
*Believe me when I say I've loved you before time  
  
Don't know how to tell you otherwise  
  
And while I haven't got a spell or magic rhyme  
  
I know all I could ever do is hope you see it in my eyes  
  
Yeah, see it in my eyes."  
  
As her voice faded with the music, her brow only slightly wet from the sweat from moving and dancing throughout the song, a roaring applause erupted from the audience as row by row people took to their feet, cheering for their newest and sweetest singing sensation: Sakura.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," she spoke into the microphone and all else quieted. Smiling prettily, though totally unaware of exactly how lovely she looked, she spoke from her heart to her fans, loving them all for loving her, for listening to her music, for coming to her concerts. Picking up a thornless rose thrown on stage some time earlier, her eyes softened at the beautiful flora, wondering briefly if anyone other than a fan would ever give her such a token of open love. Storing those thoughts away for another time, she smiled again widely at her audience and after thanking them profusely once more, exited the stage, more applause following her for ten minutes afterward. That was how much they loved her.  
  
Sakura changed our of her stage outfit [light pink flowing sleeveless that jutted out, with black leggings underneath and black armbands decorated with delicate pink cherry blossoms, her namesake and signature.] She exchanged it for a black loose fitting long sleeve shirt and standard denim overalls, Converse high tops included as her normal footwear. The loose but not overly baggy clothes were enough to hide her normally prominently feminine shape, and as she tucked the last few strands of excess honey-hued hair under a black paperboy's hat, she checked herself in the mirror. It was her usual disguise. Loose clothes, hat to cover the hair [which was short anyway] and sporty shoes; it gave her a rather androgynous look but that was how she planned it. In this guise, she would normally not be mistaken for the infamous Cherry or Sakura, the singing phenomenon. In this guise she could go where she pleased.  
  
And she was just innocent enough to believe that.  
  
She frowned as she tucked some stray strands of her immaculate hair behind her ears; it never all stayed under the hat. Oh well.  
  
Grinning like a child, she left a note for her manager and best friend, Tomoyo on her dressing table so she wouldn't give her a heart attack worrying. Then she stealthily exited the large concert building, heading into the night time streets, reveling in the busy city life that while lacking the serenity of her Tomoeda hometown, had its own adventurous twist of excitement that to Sakura, was just as intriguing.  
  
Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she wandered down the street until she came to a small coffee shop she had never seen before. Odd was what that was because she had been dwelling here [though inconsistently due to her concert travels] for nearly a whole year. Curious, she ducked her short frame into the shop.  
  
It was a sweet and simple place; wooden chairs and round table placed randomly but nicely all around, most of which were filled with customers. There was a counter where Sakura's stomach realized pastries and other wonderful foodstuffs were sold. One couch lined the far back wall while another graced the left front, its side to the window that looked out onto the street. Stylistic lanterns, Japanese actually and a deep red hung from the ceiling, giving it a laid back glow of evening nostalgia, even if one had never been there. And Sakura hadn't.  
  
Choosing a small table in the corner, she rummaged in her overall pockets, hoping to find some money. She smiled ruefully. Tomoyo was always telling her to think before she did something and rarely did she pay this advice full heed. Sighing happily, Sakura retrieved a ten-dollar bill from the depths of her pockets and smiling, ordered a hot chocolate [to the cashier's amusement] and slice of butter pound cake, fluffy, dense and oh- so bad for her.  
  
Sakura enjoyed every bite of her cake and when she was finished, leisurely sipped at her indeed very hot, hot chocolate. Suddenly she noticed a quiet fall over the room and she let her eyes rise to see a handsome young man, her age maybe, with black hair, blue eyes and spectacles that instead of making him look unstylish, added to his air of cultured elegance, even when only in his casual attire of slightly baggy khakis and black collared shirt. Sakura noted that he had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen and it didn't take her long to register exactly why practically half of the customers were female or at least femme. He was...Sakura's thoughts wavered...rather attractive. That's what she thought. Then he sat down at a stool in front of a microphone and began to sing as the soft, true-to-a- coffee-house-beat music rolled in harmonic waves throughout the shop. His voice was, Sakura found herself thinking, hypnotic and she had the slightest suspicion that she was falling prey to it.  
  
And she found as she listened peaceably and admiringly... She didn't mind this spell one bit.  
  
Focusing, she found herself lost in the words and wondering if she had ever written anything so very profound, and deciding in some small part of her sadly, that she had not.  
  
"Let me be the one to open up your soul  
  
Don't you think I've known you long before?  
  
Reminiscing on the past can make a person whole  
  
Even when missing the promise of "forevermore".  
  
  
  
My heart is in constant awe  
  
Your grace is something so pure  
  
Letting go and finding someone to lean upon  
  
It isn't so bad anymore, feeling unsure  
  
*So if you say the single phrase...  
  
If you can find it, the emotion  
  
I know my heart can be your guide out of this maze  
  
My love for you has depths beyond the greatest ocean...  
  
Let me be the one to open up your mind  
  
Don't you see that when you're gone, my heart rains?  
  
Turning the other way is sadness, playing blind  
  
But I feel I can ease your pains.  
  
My spirit cannot rest until my heart does  
  
It's you it's been searching for so long  
  
This is right, it always was  
  
How can you think it might be wrong?  
  
*So if you say the single phrase...  
  
If you can find it, the emotion  
  
I know my heart can be your guide out of this maze  
  
My love for you has depths beyond the greatest ocean...  
  
And you should know because you deserve to  
  
That love survives through death again and again  
  
And that for many lifetimes now I have loved you  
  
But if this is all you can offer, I'll take it with a smile...  
  
Just call me your friend."  
  
So it was another love song true, but Sakura's ears refused to believe it was "just" another love song. After all, he did say even though they'd supposedly been in love for lifetimes in succession, he loved this person so much, he would be content to just be her friend. It was a beautiful and sincere thing. His voice was not world-weary, but passionate and emotional, and Sakura knew he had written the song himself. No one could sing so soulfully otherwise. Kudos for him, she thought lightly; she admired those who wrote their own music. It was a talent and give credit where it was due; this one was definite in the blue-eyed musician...  
  
Who was currently being politely mobbed by at least seven, maybe nine different, beautiful girls and women.  
  
And he seemed to be being just polite enough to be suave, but Sakura could sense an underlying feeling of unhappiness. She wondered at that. Giving an internal shrug, Sakura dropped her now empty cup into the trash bin and after giving once last curious glance at the singer, turned and left the small shop, the bell on the door ringing melodically; she pondered amusedly if everything in that shop was made to sound musically inclined.  
  
If she had turned around, she would have seen a pair of deep blue eyes watching her leave through his glasses as he courteously fended off his fan club. A voice interrupted his thoughts though and he was rather grateful for it when he realized who it was.  
  
"Excuse me ladies but I've got to take my friend back now," a voice said, laced with an attractive masculine timbre and all the women turned to see an equally tall and handsome young man with unruly brownish hair and the most startling shade of amber eyes any of them had ever seen. They immediately began giggling and asking if he "had to" take Eriol away and Eriol thought persistently in his head, yes, yes he does! Suppressing the laughter that threatened to pour from him, the amber-eyed man offered a heart-breaking smile to the fan club before slightly hurriedly grabbing Eriol's hand, taking him to the employee lounge. Eriol dropped into a chair, letting his eyes shut shortly, sighing thoughtfully and his friend let a chuckle escape. Cracking one blue eye open, Eriol frowned at his friend.  
  
"What're you laughing at Syaoran?" Syaoran shrugged as he sat down, in a chair opposite his best friend.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm thinking, I could have let them have you out there," and he smiled wickedly here, a smile that on any person attracted to the male gender would have melted at the sight of. Eriol, being his best friend, only gave him a horrified stare of disbelief.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh wouldn't I though? It's all very amusing for me really. That's the best thing about being the music man, the man in the shadows," Syaoran replied casually, popping open a soda, offering one to Eriol who took it.  
  
"Well, you'd think they'd remember you by now. This happens every week you know. Always you come to my rescue-oh brave and noble night," Eriol added sardonically and then continued, "...and always, they giggle and flutter their eyelashes at you, turning spastically from me to you, as though they cannot decide which one of us they'd rather snare. Then you drag me off and it seems by the next week, each one of them has forgotten my handsome ember- eyed savior from the week before." As Eriol finished, his friend quirked a thoughtful eyebrow at him.  
  
It was true.  
  
"True but honestly Hirigizawa, why don't you ever date any of them? They're all, to be quite blunt, mature and willing women, some of them a little older than you. Any other man your age would jump at all the chances, myself included, though at a much more reserved rate of course," Syaoran paused, smirking. And Eriol frowned. His friend was always like this, even in high school, going around from woman to woman, because he could, without a great deal of regard for his lady friends, other than courtesy in greeting and dismissing. He wondered if his friend would ever find that special someone. However, he snapped back from his thoughts, not for a second losing his outward composure, which he was famous for amongst his friends.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," Eriol answered truthfully, pushing his thin rimmed glasses back up the bridge of his nose absently, [they were always sliding down it seemed] and continued, "but I think I simply have not found one that really...interests me." Syaoran merely snorted in amusement at this.  
  
"Oh, and what kind of woman are you thinking of? I think I've seen just about every size, shape, kind, age and gender walk up to you in a more than friendly manner my friend. What else possibly, could there be?" Syaoran asked, interested. What else, indeed? Syaoran had his pick of the ladies as well, though he was a bit more, let's say, liberal about it nowadays...heck he always had been.  
  
"I really don't know yet," Eriol responded calmly, but the moment the words left his mouth, he saw brilliant emerald eyes framed by delicate honey colored bangs and, if it was possible, did a double take at the flashback, uncalled for as it was.  
  
Now why on earth did I just think of her...or was it a him?  
  
Eriol had just been utterly confounded by his own thoughts and Syaoran, realizing this, simply let his customary smirk make its way back to his lips as he stood up and exited the room to check on the staff, discreetly of course, for he was the man in the shadows, only out once a week to rescue poor Eriol. As he opened the door though, Syaoran was struck with an idea of what Eriol might be thinking of and damn the man if he wasn't nearly right on the very pinpoint of Eriol's thoughts as he said nonchalantly:  
  
"If she ever comes back, point her out to me. She must be something else if she's captured your attention."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
And Eriol was still trying to remember the rest of a picture in his mind, but in the end, all he could continuously conjure up, were those astounding green eyes.  
  
Even with that though, he felt an unfamiliar tug in his chest, suspiciously near where his heart was.  
  
And he wondered at that.  
  
Somewhere across town in her simple and very lovely apartment, that same person with those same green eyes slept wrapped in light pink blankets, absently remembering in her dreams, a pair of deep blue eyes, rimmed by thin frames, painted into a pale complexion on a young man with amazing lyrical talent and a hypnotizing voice. Sleep was a blessing to the honey- haired angel, as the next day, she would be performing again, a new song she had written after being inspired by that singer at the coffee shop, and planned to sing tomorrow at her concert in the park amphitheatre.  
  
And it just so happened that the blue-eyed musician and his best amber-eyed friend might be going too.  
  
Of course, she didn't know that.  
  
-------------------  
  
Well that's the first chapter. Whadya think? I'm writing another fic right now in Sailor Moon called The Rose Prince so if I don't get some reviews, I'll probably just work on that one instead and leave this one.  
  
So if you happen to like this story, then let me know will ya? For those of you wondering, if this is a S & S, well, let me tell you, it just might be, even though it's currently going towards E & S as must be obvious.  
  
I love alternate pairings, however the Little Wolf is so darn cute. Might just have to end up giving him his Cherry Blossom in the end.  
  
Of course...if there is an end.  
  
It's all up to you people.  
  
-Kaji PS. This is my first CCS fic even though I've long been in love with the series and CLAMP. Such talented artists and writers. Mind you of course, this is CLAMP's manga thingumy, not mine, but you all know that don't you? ^_~ 


	2. Sing For Me: Chapter Two: Those Words

I got replies/ reviews and I am rather pleased. I would have been sad to sac this story. I think it's beginning to grow on me. I love Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran and Tomoyo so much. But who to put with who? *evil grin* You'll have to read til the end of the fic and stick with me however long it ends up being...to find out!!!! So anyways, much thanks for those reviews. They mean a lot to me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: NO OWN CLAMP'S WORK...BECAUSE IT IS CLAMP'S. Ne? ^_^  
  
I already know there are about a trillion S&S fans out there. Only know of a few S&E fans. And sorry to tell you all I am STILL not certain as to who will be with who. For now it's heading in the direction of E&S for the plot's sake. After all, IF E&S turns into S&S it'll be a whole lot more interesting as a foreshadowing method to see a bit of Syaoran's reactions during, before and after, ne? After all, this story is humor-induced you know. Aside from that though, remember that at the moment, Eriol isn't even sure Sakura is a girl because he saw her in her "disguise" as a random and normal teen. And, most importantly, she and Syaoran haven't even met...so don't worry. I'll get where this story is going but it's gonna take some development which means all sorts of twists and turns and jolly good fun for all of us I hope...as long as you review. ^_^  
  
Anyways, on with it and by the by, if anyone was wondering, those songs are copyrighted. Know by who? Me. Yeah, I sing and they're mine [the songs] all of them used and to come. I hope you like them.  
  
Please continue to review. Remember, the more reviews, the more chapters. It's simple. You do the math. It was never my favorite subject. ^_~  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Two: Those Words  
  
Eriol was in the Coffee Shop, early as was customary for him. After all, it was his and Syaoran's business. Not that anyone knew. As far as most people were concerned or aware, a large and affluent company no one ever put a name to owned it. Of course if anyone had bothered to research it, they might have found that that was actually the Li Industries. But no one did.  
  
He started the machines, did a little sweeping, began heating some pastries in the small oven, and rearranged some of the chairs idly. Lost in early morning grogginess [the shop opened at an unforgiving six in the morning] he hardly noticed when someone came up to the door and stuffed a flyer in the handle, except that the small bell rung a bit.  
  
Glancing up, his eyes scanned the area, missing the distributor but catching sight of the flyer, as it was bright pink. Curious, he unlocked the door and turned the CLOSED sign to the OPEN side and retrieved the flyer. It was indeed a bright pink, the richer tone of Cherry Blossoms and it was quite appropriate as this is what it read:  
  
Pop Sensation Sakura, transliterated as Cherry, performing live tonight in outdoor amphitheatre concert. Tickets can still be bought. Come see the rising sensation sing her heart out with a new song, written as always, by Sakura herself, sporting clothes and costuming courtesy of Daidouji Enterprises.  
  
Hmm, Eriol thought as he folded the flyer and stuffed it wordlessly into his back pocket, forgetting it temporarily as several early business customers strolled in, each groggier than the next. Smiling to himself, Eriol thought: I can sympathize with these people. Next time, Syaoran's doing early shift.  
  
A few hours later, a ways away from the little Coffee Shop, say ten, Sakura walked beside Tomoyo, chatting amiably about that night's upcoming concert. Tomoyo, as could be expected, was verbally pondering about Sakura's possible costumes.  
  
"You should wear your signature colors as normal. But what outfit?" Tomoyo sighed happily. Ever since they were children, she and Sakura had played dress-up...more like Tomoyo had played dress-up with Sakura...but anyway...it was never any less fun than the first time when they were ten. Now they were both eighteen and ravishing in their own personal styles.  
  
Tomoyo, ever the unique fashion plate, designing all her own clothes with a sleek and chic appearance normally donned a suit as her mother Sonomi had done.  
  
Sakura on the other hand, when not sporting one of Tomoyo's latest creations, while stylish, was more personified by her personality and overall happy air.  
  
Both seemed equally attractive though.  
  
So it was only natural that when the two went out, together, stares would take place, blatantly too and while Sakura might have been oblivious to it, Tomoyo was not.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how about the fold-collar one with the goldenrod lining and the pleated skirt with the black leggings?" Tomoyo suggested; nothing too revealing and nothing too conservative, just perfect for her little Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Hai, hai, anything you like Tomoyo-chan. Say, will you actually be able to make it to my concert tonight?" Sakura asked hopefully. Even as her manager, Tomoyo had Daidouji Enterprises to run as well and often as a consequence, her best friend had not enough time to join her at the things she organized. To her great delight however, Tomoyo shot her a wide and dazzling grin.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it my dear. Not the debut of that special new song you wrote. Speaking of which, what inspired you exactly...? I mean, you normally are a genius anyway of course, but spurts like these are not very often, ne?" Tomoyo asked, hinting at something that had Sakura registered the hint, would have had the little Cherry Blossom blushing madly. Instead though...  
  
"Hoe?" And Tomoyo laughed good-naturedly.  
  
Yes, that was the sweet Cherry she knew. She rephrased her question.  
  
"Er, I mean, what made you think to write it Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I'm not sure really Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said aloud, and then thought deeper into her mind's reservoir as deep blue eyes started to surface and a handsome outline. And then the vision in her head was gone and she could only recall the color of blue, turbulent but mysterious like the waves before a storm. Shaking her head, Sakura changed her mind.  
  
"I felt inspired...by beautiful words," Sakura whispered.  
  
To this Tomoyo could only give a sidelong glance and reserve that in her mind for later pondering. They were at the amphitheatre and it was time to begin to set up and rehearse.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" a voice called and Sakura grinned as a silver haired young man swung her around in a warm embrace; her childhood crush, Yukito. With laughing nearly golden eyes and an ethereal way about him, Sakura found it amazing she no longer fancied him romantically. Then again, maybe it wasn't so amazing. He himself had helped point out to her that what she felt for him was more of a family-love than intimate. And she had been equally startled to find that he was right.  
  
It probably helped that she knew Yukito and her evil brother were together...but she still couldn't figure out how an uncouth, loud, mean, annoying...  
  
"Kaiju!" Ah, there he is. A tall, slightly tanned young man with blackish hair and dark brown eyes surfaced from backstage and gave a smirk before crossing his arms and standing in front of her like the evil brother she knew him to be: Touya.  
  
"I'm not a kaiju!" was her response.  
  
"Tch. You must not look in the mirror everyday." This came from Touya of course and Yukito and Tomoyo merely shook their heads at the siblings and their antics. It was normal quite frankly and both parties waited until the two were finished...for the time being.  
  
"So, anyways, what's this new song you're adding to the show, messing the whole thing up and... Itai!" Touya yelped as he felt a familiar pain in his shin and looked down to see a brightly smiling Cherry Blossom and scowled. Yep, that was his little sister, sweet and deadly, in his opinion. At first he thought she was considering her answer. When she stuck out her tongue like a five year-old and taunted him, he changed his mind.  
  
As they walked, talked and argued, Yukito struck up a conversation with Tomoyo, half listening to what Sakura and Touya were saying.  
  
"How have you been Tomoyo?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Very well thanks Yukito-san," she replied cheerily and added, "It's good that you two could make it today."  
  
"Yes. Touya was very stubborn but I knew he wanted to come see his little kaiju very much. It was all a matter of persuasion and it didn't take long to convince him," Yukito trailed off, reminiscing on exactly how he had convinced Touya, having the grace to blush slightly and Tomoyo, being a very good judge of character and conversation, left it up to the wind's reasoning exactly what kind of persuasion Yukito had been referring to.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Yukito heard a yell and a splash and looked up ahead where it was apparent who the victor was of that rather lengthy sibling squabble. Sakura was doubled over, laughing her infectious laugh as her brother sat, up to his neck in clear fountain water in the fountain at the front of the stage. His scowl deepened as Yukito began to chuckle, then Tomoyo, until finally they were all mercilessly laughing at the thoroughly perturbed and soaked Touya...who felt he was somewhat outnumbered until Yuki helped him out, absently moving strands of his wet hair out of his eyes, lips twitched upward in his ever-constant Yukito-grin.  
  
Soon after that incident, or rather hours later, set up was complete and it was decided that Sakura would perform on the edge of the fountain, free to walk the rim. With several tiers, it was a grand water sculpture and entirely made of an off-whitish stone, solid and stylistically designed. Tomoyo had changed her mind about Sakura's costume for what seemed like the fiftieth time and by then, Sakura was so busy practicing her new song with the band that she quite forgot about costuming at all for the time being.  
  
.......  
  
Eriol frowned and removed his spectacles, slightly rubbing them clean again with the edge of his cotton shirt, sighing. Syaoran hadn't come in all day. He was starting to wonder if he was going to show up at all, not that he was working that day, but still...  
  
The bell on the door rang and Eriol grinned as the little wolf sauntered in, two women clinging to his side-very nearly anyways. Refraining from shaking his head as they approached the counter, Eriol played the perfect and professional cashier very well, and he should; he was one after all.  
  
"How may I help you today?" he asked, smiling politely, blue eyes throwing a quick questioning look to Syaoran who threw a flippant one back, both going unnoticed by the two females who were now, though still hanging onto Syaoran, showing interest in the new specimen.  
  
"Two mocha frappuccinos and a bottle of water please," Syaoran said smoothly, his voice regaining him his fan club of a currently minimal two.  
  
"Coming right up. Sit down. I'll bring your orders to you. We're not very busy this time of day." And with that Eriol went to work, asking them if they wanted whipped cream, et cetera and when no one else came in, he found himself sitting with Syaoran and the two girls who-it seemed-couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"Syaoran, I was wondering, you doing anything tonight?" one of them asked. Eriol suppressed a derisive chuckle.  
  
"No my sweet, but if you've got plans then I'm your guy am I now?" Syaoran ran his lines as easily as a well-oiled machine, playing with the girl's stray strands of hair as an extra side of flirtatiousness that Eriol found all too amusing, the most humorous part being that the girl took it all in. Didn't they see his friend with another girl every week? Why would they bother? And then Eriol tsked himself mentally. Of course, why else did anyone find his friend or him interesting he asked himself bitterly in his mind. Because they were attractive and polite.  
  
One of the things that had so inspired him to write and sing the way he did was that very thing. Would anyone ever love him for him? He wondered.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, you wanna go with me and Mira to the Cherry Concert tonight? You know, the Sakura everyone's talking about? I've got another ticket for your friend if he wants to be Mira's date," she added, hinting strongly. Eriol stopped himself from wincing in distaste only by pasting on a complacent smile that said to Syaoran: "If we do, you owe me."  
  
"Of course my sweet, whatever your wish is, it is my command," Syaoran answered and kissed her hand, only half mockingly in gentlemanly fashion. There was more giggling after this and ten minutes later, the next worker came in and Eriol Hirigizawa left to change for the concert, which was in less than an hour.  
  
He would meet his ahem, date, with Syaoran and his, ahem, date, at the amphitheatre. Until then though, he was free to himself and that was how he liked it.  
  
............  
  
It was dark outside and the stars were burning fiercely in the sky, as though they could feel Sakura's heart beat as it was, it seemed, all the way up in her throat. Tomoyo, seeing this, patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.  
  
"It'll be fine Ch...Sakura-chan." Tomoyo decidedly refrained from using her friend's stage name and smiled reassuringly. Sakura could only nod. She looked a vision in a white sleeveless long ensemble that flowed out at the hips, turning translucent around her creamy legs, tempting but classy. The top part was a corset style, but with silver lacing and tied lightly, more for the design than its original purpose, allowing Sakura's natural curves to show, not blatantly displaying them though. As said before, it was an ethereal example of class, nothing less could be expected of Tomoyo though. The neckline was a smooth scoop and Sakura wore a white ribbon around her neck, Silver Star earrings and very light shimmering eye shadow that brought out the depth in her green eyes. Tomoyo couldn't see how anyone could not love this vision. She was breathtaking. Tomoyo gave herself a small mental pat on the back and grinned at Sakura. Sakura barely noticed when her brother and Yukito squeezed her shoulder affectionately as support and then hurried off to their seats. Tomoyo decided it was time for a brief reiteration:  
  
"I said it'll be fine," Tomoyo whispered as the announcer called for silence and announced her name, then added "Go get 'em!" And Sakura walked out on stage to stand on the rim of the fountain. No one could see her yet for the lights were all out, but she knew her way around the stage like her own bedroom after spending all day rehearsing on it.  
  
Apprehensively she waited for the lights to go on.  
  
In the crowd, Eriol and Syaoran sat next to their so-called dates, Syaoran using his sweet talk and Eriol simply being polite as they waited for the infamous Cherry to show herself.  
  
Eriol had the faintest feeling of recognition when the lights slowly lifted up, revealing a beauty in white, backed by a sparkling fountain. Even more amazing though, was when the Angel, for to him she could only be an Angel, began to sing:  
  
"I couldn't tell you what I thought  
  
The day I saw your dreams  
  
It was like staring into a soul  
  
Through the moon's forgiving beams  
  
My heart it felt like it was beating  
  
For the very first time in years  
  
Strange, because it was our first time meeting  
  
But I could sense all your sadness and fears  
  
My one and only  
  
My dream and knight in shining armor  
  
I don't need a spell to tell me  
  
You're the one I've been waiting for  
  
My one and only  
  
My earth-bound Angel  
  
Tell me this is forevermore...  
  
  
  
Sifting through these open gates  
  
The ones all gilded in riches and gold  
  
The imperious air is intimidating  
  
And the feeling is familiar and old  
  
  
  
Into these gardens I'm going for you  
  
And only for you would I travel  
  
This far into the unknown world  
  
At the risk of having my dreams unravel  
  
My one and only  
  
My dream and knight in shining armor  
  
I don't need a spell to tell me  
  
You're the one I've been waiting for  
  
My one and only  
  
My earth-bound Angel  
  
Tell me this is forevermore...  
  
If ever I was not there  
  
Perhaps you felt betrayed  
  
I'm letting you know the truth my love  
  
The penance has been paid  
  
  
  
Those days I spent without your eyes  
  
Without you to be my loving counter-role  
  
My heart was heavier than clouds before a storm  
  
The gods were surely playing with my soul  
  
My one and only  
  
My dream and knight in shining armor  
  
I don't need a spell to tell me  
  
You're the one I've been waiting for  
  
My one and only  
  
My earth-bound Angel  
  
Tell me this is forevermore...  
  
So tell me this is forevermore.  
  
[yeah, yeah]  
  
Say it,  
  
Pray it,  
  
And may it always be,  
  
'Cause I love you more than life  
  
I hope that's something you can finally see...  
  
I hope that's something you can finally see."  
  
She let her voice fade and then whispered the last words, searching she knew not what for in her audience:  
  
"So tell me my one and only, is this forevermore?"  
  
And her eyes locked with a familiar set of blue, oblivious to the amber set that were openly amazed momentarily at the beauty before them.  
  
It seemed like forever that she looked into those deep blue depths.  
  
And then the crowd stood in thunderous applause and those eyes once more were lost in a sea of people.  
  
But even as Eriol exited the concert stadium area with Syaoran and the two girls -what were their names again?-he couldn't help but realize how awed he was by those words, that song, that Angel.  
  
Those words.  
  
They seemed to be taken right out from his heart and he wondered if this person, this artist named Cherry, had felt that way when she sang it so emotionally, so sincerely, so...  
  
He couldn't describe it...  
  
Those words.  
  
---------  
  
So there you are you wonderful reviewers. Like I said, more reviews equals more chapters. I know it's evil but as a writer I need some kind of encouragement. ^_~ Oh Sakura! She STILL doesn't know Eriol personally but now both he and Syaoran have seen her! Fun stuff. And don't forget, Eriol is still pondering his feelings for the mystery person who left his Coffee Shop performance, not knowing it was Sakura...how will it all unfold? Review and you'll find out. ^_^ -Kaji 


	3. Sing for Me: Chapter Three: The Coffee S...

DISCLAIMER: The plot and the songs are mine; the characters are not [unfortunately, sigh.]  
  
Review, onegai.  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Three: The Coffee Shop known as Destiny  
  
Tomoyo grinned at Sakura as the concert finished.  
  
"That new number really blew the crowd away Sakura-chan! And in all the fast numbers, you didn't trip once!" This last added remark caused Sakura to smile sheepishly.  
  
She was known to be a bit of a klutz at times.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied, walking to the dressing room back stage, Tomoyo in tow.  
  
"If you keep popping up with songs like this, the world will be at your feet Ms. Cherry," Tomoyo teased, using her friend's stage name and waiting for the expected reaction of vehemence.  
  
She got it.  
  
"S-a-k-u-r-a! Not Cherry, that's my public name you know Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura frowned as she closed the door the dressing room and slipped out of the lovely costume, handing it thankfully to Tomoyo who lovingly hung it up on its rack amongst the many others of Sakura's outfits.  
  
"Hai, hai I know Sakura-chan. I was just kidding...where are you going?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, watching as Sakura changed into a pair of slightly baggy black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with a loose navy blue collared shirt over top, making for a simple layered effect that concealed her femininity. Clicking her tongue thoughtfully, Sakura grabbed her favorite paperboy hat from the other night, black if you recall, and plopped it on her head as she replied to Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm going out," Sakura's vague answer came as she tucked particularly bothersome strands of her troublesome hair behind her shell-like ears, noting and taking off the earrings as well.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just around Tomoyo-chan, don't worry about me. See?" Sakura straightened up and gestured at herself slightly, "I look like a young boy. No one ever recognizes me when I go out." Frowning, Tomoyo shook her head at Sakura.  
  
"Maybe a little but not enough dear Sakura-chan...your face is too delicate I think, but that's perhaps because I am always around you that I notice such things." Sakura nodded encouragingly, dearly hoping for her friend to not make her stay here all-night or just go home...there was a certain Coffee Shop she wanted to return to.  
  
"Please Tomoyo?" Sakura bent down on her knees and put her hands together in a plea, deciding the best tactic was the most lethal: the puppy-dog eyes. In mock-agony, Tomoyo shielded her eyes in a dramatic gesture.  
  
"No! Anything but those! Anything but the puppy-dog eyes!" There was a pause and then Tomoyo released her hands and gave up pretense, smiling kindly at her best friend before shooing her out of the room, tucking in some extra hair that was already sneaking out from under the black hat.  
  
"Now, I expect you to be careful. What would I do without you my little cherry blossom?" Tomoyo joked and Sakura laughed, hugging Tomoyo before she quietly slipped out of the amphitheatre and into the familiar city she knew to be her closest home.  
  
-----------  
  
Eriol sighed in the back room of the Coffee Shop, this night donning instead a white collared shirt and black jeans, still suave and intellectual looking, running his fingers through his jet-black hair. After the concert, he and Syaoran had politely excused themselves from the date; their excuse: work.  
  
Eriol also made mental note to thoroughly get his dues from his so-called best friend. That girl, Mira was it?-had been utterly torturous. Constantly pushing herself up against him, giggling too, and attempting-Eriol had had the impression-to make him kiss her.  
  
He nearly laughed at that thought. He hadn't even wanted to touch the girl.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand was all arms and lips apparently as he had bid his date farewell with a rather sensual display of kissing, making Eriol raise an inquisitive eyebrow, wondering how his best friend could lip-lock with every woman he came across...and not tire of it.  
  
The door clicked as the devil himself ambled in casually, wearing a black turtleneck and dark brown pants, his amber eyes laughing.  
  
"I don't even want to imagine what it is you're conjuring up for me in that manipulative mind of yours," Syaoran stated caustically as he sat down in a chair, smirking and crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, and why on earth would I possibly be scheming something dealing with you?" Eriol countered teasingly. He knew very well how much Syaoran owed him for the other thing he had done that day: agreed to do nightly performances.  
  
"Simple," the amber eyed Adonis stated with clairvoyant pretense, drawing his palms up to either side of his forehead in false concentration. "I see it now...you are contemplating what you want me to do in return for you doing this nightly performance for the business," he paused and when Eriol was about to interrupt he raised a hand in silence and finished: "...and what else because I made you come with me to see Cherry with Sou and Mira."  
  
Nodding comprehensively, Eriol lifted his hands in admittance.  
  
"You got it pal."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it can't be worse than what I put you through today. Man, remind me never to take those two out again!" Syaoran chortled, mussing up his already tussled brown hair absently.  
  
"I certainly will, not that you ever, or would ever listen to my advice to you on the female species," the blue-eyed singer and friend said thoughtfully. To this, the little wolf gave an inquisitive glance.  
  
"Oh, and wouldn't I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it involves faith to one, I emphasize the word 'one' woman, sincerity in the relationship, and of course, love," Eriol said this quietly with no tone of mockery, but feeling that made Syaoran stare at him wonderingly. His friend surely was an intriguing character.  
  
"Love? What is love? To some it may be a one-night stand, a good one granted," Syaoran replied cheekily, grinning, and continued "Or maybe it's a week's commitment, a year, who knows? It all depends on the person my friend. Love is too obscure to be real anymore though, true love anyway. As far as I'm concerned, women are rather questionable creatures."  
  
"And we aren't?" Eriol asked almost wistfully, taking a moment to wipe off his glasses; it seemed they were never clean enough to see through, but perhaps that was because they only allowed him to see what everyone else with 20/20 vision could: the obvious.  
  
"Perhaps, but that's not important right now," Syaoran said as he stood up, stretching, "It's time. I'm gonna go to man the music in my shadow box; Nakuru is dealing with the counter; and you are going out there to sing your little lyricist heart out!" And with a nonchalant wave of his hand and a mocking salute, the little wolf did so, slipping into the shadows.  
  
Sighing for what seemed the millionth time, Eriol Hirigizawa prepared to go out and sing, sing a new song, one he had never, ever let anyone-not even the little wolf-hear.  
  
Sakura entered the shop, which she now realized was called "Destiny". It was, as she expected, nearly full, but she found her to her personal joy that her table from the previous night was still free. Ordering a hot apple cider this time, laced with sweet warm caramel, she sighed, sipping at it luxuriously, wondering if that young man from last night would be there once more. Lo and behold, she was not disappointed; for there he entered.  
  
Her cheeks warmed slightly as she saw him, tall and lithe, chiseled and in his own way, attractive, as she had remembered him. She might have wondered where these thoughts were coming from but since she was Sakura, she did not dwell on the confusing emotions roiling in her chest, instead, sipped her drink again and waited as he sat at the stool and the music began:  
  
"I saw your eyes one night, one night a while back  
  
They remained in my mind so very clear  
  
The only part of you I could easily remember  
  
Always hoping you would come back here  
  
It wasn't quite love but something close  
  
For I never believed in love at first sight  
  
But if all the gods had made an exception for me  
  
It would have been that very night  
  
*Don't let my soul fall apart  
  
This feeling of being like a lost prince  
  
It's simply too much for my uncertain heart  
  
Come back to me my mystery angel  
  
This emotion runs so very deep  
  
It's got the best of me, telling me I won't fail.  
  
Listen to this song will you, will you listen?  
  
I've written it just for you  
  
Its rhythm is the beat of our hearts  
  
And the melody is just as true  
  
Return to me beloved stranger  
  
Who doesn't seem quite so strange  
  
Accept my willing love  
  
For it was yours the moment you came  
  
*Don't let my soul fall apart  
  
This feeling of being like a lost prince  
  
It's simply too much for my uncertain heart  
  
Come back to me my mystery angel  
  
This emotion runs so very deep  
  
It's got the best of me, telling me I won't fail.  
  
Don't let me fail,  
  
My sweet innocent-eyed angel."  
  
Sakura once more discovered an unspoken beauty in his words and the timbre of his voice, melodious but also distinctly masculine. Raising her cup to her lips, she realized she had been so enthralled with the singer that she had not sipped another bit of her drink. Amused slightly, she tried to compensate and nearly sputtered it out; she took in too much. Recovering quickly, she decided that the slow way was easy enough and she didn't have a curfew anyway.  
  
Besides, maybe if she waited while she sat there long enough, she might work up the courage to speak to the singer.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
There was another group of girls sighing and giggling around the young musician and to Sakura's amusement, he seemed rather flustered. Actually, she felt kind of bad for him, but at the same time, felt a small twinge in her chest, near her heart. She ignored it.  
  
Sakura noted with interest that some of these women couldn't possibly be his age, they looked too mature. Well, he was handsome, but still, some of these women looked a near seven years older than him, dressed somewhat...scantily. Then there were others, younger girls, dressed in a number of ways, simple, flamboyant, but all admittedly pretty in her own way. They continued to chatter and fuss around the singer until Eriol looked up, past the crowd of admirers, and perhaps by chance, perhaps not, met Sakura's emerald gaze.  
  
Eriol's eyes widened slightly. It was her...or was it a he? He still wasn't positive. Ignoring his club of fans, he walked out of their group, straight towards Sakura's small corner table.  
  
Sakura for her part felt her heart jump straight into her throat. Was he heading for her? What would she do? She had never actually had to speak at length with anyone while she was in disguise. She wasn't certain she could keep up the voice playing. It wasn't that much of an alteration, just lower, as if she were singing a low note in one of her ballads, just speaking instead. She thanked mentally all the years of inadvertent voice training from Tomoyo's music teacher. It looked like she would have to put her talents to full use tonight as the young man neared her.  
  
And she suppressed another rise of warmth flooding into her cheeks just enough to be unnoticed.  
  
"Hello there," Eriol greeted simply, not altogether sure what to say. He could just see it now: Oh hello. Did you know I've been thinking about you ever since I saw you yesterday? And I'd be very much obliged to you if you could specify your gender for me please. Oh yes, that would go over very nicely, Eriol thought sarcastically to himself, envisioning either one rather irate customer or total humiliation for himself.  
  
Yes, the standard 'Hello' seemed to be very suitable.  
  
"G-good evening sir," Sakura said, her voice still smooth and practiced but this time stronger, as a young boy might sound. Eriol laughed lightly.  
  
"Just call me Eriol. You're not much younger than I am I think," he observed, and then asked, "May I sit?" Sakura only nodded, oblivious to the stares and glares she was getting-quite the colorful assortment really-from the other women. Funny thing was, the reason they were so upset was that this 'boy' had taken the attention from them. What was so special? They all discreetly sauntered off to other tables, waiting for Eriol to get up.  
  
"What is your name?" Eriol asked. Sakura sat there a moment; heck, she'd never thought of a psuedo name...what would she call herself?  
  
"Uh..." come on Sakura, think, her mind screamed, "uh...Hisui!" Sakura cringed at her hasty decision; Hisui meant 'jade'. Would he think that odd? Apparently not as he nodded and shook hands with her, she wondering exactly when she had proffered her hand to him in the western-style greeting.  
  
"Okay, Hisui, pleased to meet you," Eriol smiled, wondering, what is it that interests me so about this person?  
  
"The honor is mine Eriol-san," Sakura replied softly and Eriol frowned.  
  
"That's so formal. Simply Eriol will do. I may call you Hisui?" he asked politely.  
  
You can call me whatever you want, was her first thought and after her initial shock at such an unusual train of thinking, she recovered and nodded at the blue-eyed lyricist before her.  
  
"Forgive me if this seems rude Eriol-sa...Eriol, but I was just thinking while I listened, to, to your song, that..." Sakura trailed off. Intently maintaining eye-contact with her, Eriol thought perhaps she was about to say what had drawn him to him. [He thought she was a boy because she looked as if she could have been either and after hearing her speak, assumed she was a boy.]  
  
"No, no, continue please Hisui," Eriol encouraged.  
  
"Well, I thought it was very profound and touching," and here Sakura lifted her right hand to her heart and smiled softly. Then she added hurriedly, "I know, silly isn't it?"  
  
"Actually, no. That means a great deal to me. Writing songs is new for me. I only began when my partner and I went into business to bring Destiny about. Now of course it's a chain of Coffee Houses but this is the only one I've ever sung for. It touches me that you felt that way listening to me." His response was such that Sakura felt like tackling him in a loving hug. So warm, even to a near-stranger, he was.  
  
"Do you perform here every night?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Now I do," Eriol frowned.  
  
"Why do you look so unhappy? Do you not like to sing?" Sakura asked, wondering if she had been partially mistaken.  
  
"No, no. I love to sing. It is...my life I think, now anyway. But the way in which I was...let's say conned, into doing so every night, well, that was what I was remembering," Eriol explained good-naturedly.  
  
"May I ask how exactly you were, um, conned?" Sakura ventured, smiling.  
  
"You may," Eriol chuckled and relayed his story to her of his friend who not only made him date a girl he had no interest in, but proceeded in making him see that it was for the good of the business that he perform every night. Sakura could not help but laugh but cut it short when she realized how she could not mask the lightness in it, the feminine tone. Luckily, Eriol did not seem to have noticed.  
  
"So Hisui, you think my words were well done?" Eriol thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, yes I do," Sakura, replied.  
  
"You might consider picking up a CD by that new artist, Cherry I think. Her words are much more beautiful than mine I think," he remarked somewhat wistfully.  
  
"C-cherry? Um, I know her songs..." Sakura paused, wondering how to continue, "And I think you're every bit as good as her, maybe better too. Her songs, they're written from the heart...and yet they don't sound as soulful as yours, not all of them," she finished quietly, thinking on herself.  
  
"Oh I don't think so. I think she just has a very bright way about her. I write this way because I have never loved. It is obvious though, that she has and that is the reason for the difference I think," Eriol smiled amiably.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I do."  
  
There was a pause, a silence that both were comfortable sharing, Sakura sipping the last of her apple-cider, and Eriol taking the moment to gaze at her, or at the moment in his mind, 'him'. Eriol saw Sakura as a young boy, somewhat feminine...but nah, it must be a boy...right? He wondered absently but pushed the thought away as 'he' spoke again.  
  
"I, I hear, that is if you're so into Cherry, that she is giving a big benefit concert for the adoption homes at a large party to raise funds for them at some high-priced gala. My best friend knows Cherry and I think I could get you invitations if you're interested," Sakura paused and waited.  
  
"Are you serious?" Eriol felt like he might soar.  
  
"Yes, I am actually," Sakura grinned impishly and added, "I can see how that friend of yours conned you so easily. You're a total pushover if there's something in it for you!"  
  
"Maybe I am," he laughed and smiled at her and she felt her heart speed up a bit. What was happening to her?  
  
"I'll see what I can do then," she said and stood up from the table. Eriol's smile wavered just a bit.  
  
"Are you leaving already?" he asked, a bit saddened by his new friend's sudden departure plans.  
  
"Hai, I have to get back. I'll have people after me in a while if I don't get home soon," she smiled, her hat flopping a bit over her emerald eyes and Eriol lifted the hat a bit, pushing it back for Sakura who's breath quickened at the close proximity. She had never, ever been this close to a boy except her oni-san, Yuki, or her father and she was rather innocent to boot. It was rather new to her and she couldn't put a name to the sensations running through her.  
  
"You make it sound like you've got guards or something," Eriol chuckled and Sakura stopped from face-faulting at the near-truth in his jest.  
  
"Ehehe... no, of course not, but still, you know..." she trailed off, hoping he did know.  
  
"Alright Hisui...is there a last name that goes with that?" Drat, drat and drat, Sakura pondered rapidly. Of course, a last name, why hadn't she thought of that too? Sighing inwardly, she did the best thing she knew and added enough truth to her previous lie to make it half-way white.  
  
"Kinomoto, my name is Hisui Kinomoto," she said.  
  
"I presume I'll be seeing you again, ne Kinomoto-san?" he joked, patting her back as he turned to walk away, pausing only for her response, which surprised him as much as it did her:  
  
"Every night," and with that she sped out the door, the bell jangling as the thing closed, leaving a delighted Eriol in her wake, and a tall young man with amber eyes who proceeded to unceremoniously drag his best friend into the staff room and closing that door.  
  
"So, what was that?" Syaoran smirked.  
  
"What was what?" Eriol asked, for once, truthfully confounded.  
  
"That whole thing. You ignore all those beautiful, sensual females for a small stick of a boy with over-sized clothing? Granted if you swung that way, I might rest the case, because he was rather cute but I know that you don't. You're as straight as I am," here he paused and then added with a smile, "What was so interesting about him Hirigizawa?" Syaoran said this in the same way he commented about the weather but Eriol had known him long enough to recognize the 'don't fool with me' tone.  
  
"He...liked my music and I thought it would be better talking to him than any of those, as you would put it, ahem, sensual creatures. In any case he seemed a great deal more intelligent." To this, Syaoran snorted his derisive agreement and Eriol turned smug. There, that was the truth, wasn't it?  
  
"And?" Damn. He had gotten the 'and' part too. That was one of the things Eriol nearly couldn't stand about the amber-eyed wolf; he was a persistent stinker for the whole truth.  
  
"And, he said he could get me tickets to Cherry's benefit for funds for the adoption homes coming up at the end of the week," Eriol added more truth...but was that still it?  
  
"And?" Apparently not. Eriol groaned exasperatedly.  
  
"What else is there?" he cried in frustration, scowling at the grinning heir to the Li clan.  
  
"Something I suspect, but since you don't even seem to be aware of it, I certainly am not going to waste a perfectly good spot of amusement prying it from you. I'll just watch you from my shadows," he smirked. Eriol knew he was hinting at something but couldn't pin it down so he did the next best thing: got irritable. This of course, served only to further entertain the little wolf though.  
  
"You and your bloody shadows..." Eriol grumbled as he poured himself a cup of apple cider. This earned him more of an odd stare.  
  
"Don't ask," Eriol pleaded as he thoughtfully sipped his drink, wondering confusedly about his own actions to his own self.  
  
And for once, Syaoran did what he asked and held his silence.  
  
-------------  
  
Sakura hummed a new tune to herself as she brushed her short hair, clean and fresh from the shower, sitting in front of her mirror in her pale pink cotton pajamas and slippers.  
  
It had been wonderful to speak with Eriol like that.  
  
Sure, he thought she was a boy, but that was minor as far as she was concerned...momentarily.  
  
Later she might find it to be more of a hindrance than ever she might have expected.  
  
But that would come later.  
  
For the moment she was content, humming, a new song winding its way into her heart, happy and light, just like her.  
  
---------------  
  
So, whadya think?  
  
Like I said, review, review and there's another chapter waiting for you! ^_~ And for all you S&S lovers, it STILL could twist for them; I rather like the idea of Syaoran and Eriol as friendly rivals for the little cherry's heart, but it'll all end somehow. Of course, right now little wolf hasn't even formally met, "Cherry".  
  
Hmm...when will the two meet? How will Eriol take it?  
  
Review and let me know if I should keep writing on this or not.  
  
If not, then I'll scrap the story and turn in favor of another anime perhaps. -_-;  
  
It's up to you as always people.  
  
-Kaji 


	4. Sing for Me: Chapter Four: the Little Wo...

NOTE: I DID NOT SAY I would not choose which one, E&S or S&S. I simply said you'd have to wait. That's not so bad if you get two kawaii guys and Sakura in one fic altogether now is it? Besides, I think it's fun when the little wolf gets jealous...and with Eriol there, you know sparks are going to fly. ^_~ Sorry if I was too shady on the subject before. You WILL be getting a definite pairing at the end. Don't worry. I can't bear those 'lady or the tiger' style endings. They never fail to drive me near insane every time. I wouldn't do that to you all. ~_~ WHAT I WAS being shady about on purpose though, was WHICH pairing it would be...just because sometimes it's fun to see how the characters decide to play it out themselves.  
  
They have minds of their own you know. !_!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine; story and songs are mine. So there you have it.  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Four: the Little Wolf meets the Cherry Blossom  
  
Sakura's eyes sparkled as she bladed down the city streets, dressed in a white tank top, black pleated skirt [so as not to hamper her rollerblading] and vivid cherry-blossom pink leggings, matching her black and pink roller blades and wrist guards that clearly read: SAKURA. Her light hair whipped softly in her face, causing her to brush it constantly out of her green eyes.  
  
But that didn't seem to bother our little cherry blossom.  
  
Spinning in carefree delight, she reveled in the daylight's speculative warmth, inhaling the scent of a new day. This was Sakura as any of her family and friends knew her: a happy, all-around compassionate girl with a zeal for life. Now with her alter ego Hisui though, it seemed this light- hearted child had a more introspective side that while others might have glimpsed, Eriol Hirigizawa was being the first to truly see.  
  
And Sakura didn't mind.  
  
In fact, she was rather pleased for reasons unclear to herself. As she bladed into the downtown skater park though, steering clear of some random debris, she decided if it were important, she'd figure it out in her own good time.  
  
Executing several intricate spins and jumps on her own small ramp, Sakura failed to notice the audience she was getting. It was an audience predominantly male anyone would have noticed with a few sparsely clothed girls hanging loosely onto a couple arms. While the males, excluding the leader, rather bluntly gaped at the blading beauty, the females scowled unhappily but kept their mouths shut. Finally, when it became apparent to them that Sakura simply was too wrapped up in her favorite pastime to notice them yet, the leader, a tall, attractive one with amber eyes decided to call her to attention.  
  
This could be fun, Syaoran thought. He had never seen such a talented blader before, not a female one. Sure there were the skateboarders and the figure skaters, but blading? This was something new and as Syaoran was fond of saying: variety is the spice of life. He called to her in his normal voice, the one that made most girls swoon at his feet.  
  
"Hoe...?" Sakura, speeding down the ramp, turned her head slightly to see her small crowd of mixed admirers and not-so-admirers. Startled, she lost her balance in mid jump and Syaoran, reacting instinctively, dashed forward. So, when Sakura scrunched her eyes shut in anticipation of uncomfortable contact with the concrete below, she was surprised to her a soft grunt and feel firm arms encircle her. She opened one bright emerald eye.  
  
"That was rather air-headed, don't you think?" were his first words. Sakura let the phrase 'air-headed' settle in and then leapt aptly out of his arms, failing to see the teasing glimmer in her strange and rude savior's eyes.  
  
"Perhaps, but you were being rather rude interrupting me, don't you think?" she countered, smiling sweetly. This was yet another facet of Sakura. Certainly she was compassionate and most times, peaceable, but as could be proven with her sibling spats with Touya, she had a feisty side that simply would not stay dormant. Shocked at first, Syaoran took a moment to recover; when was the last time a girl had replied in such a manner to him?  
  
He didn't think any ever had. Regaining his composure, he bowed, mocking her in the most open display of blatancy.  
  
She didn't take too kindly but instead, reciprocated the bow, adding a slight flourish with her arms and hands as she bowed her head before staring him in the eyes straight for the first time.  
  
And she did it fearlessly.  
  
"Quite the tart we have here don't we?" Syaoran asked no one in particular but got responses nonetheless.  
  
"You mean a sweet tart, ne?" came one of the replies and Sakura stopped herself from answering to that.  
  
"Certainly looks that way doesn't she?" came another. Sakura flushed uncontrollably and this gained laughter.  
  
"My the..." Syaoran paused and looked at her wrist guards thoughtfully, "the little cherry blossom has thorns...and I think we hit a sensitive spot," he teased.  
  
"My, the unnamed, rude and mindless leader of the pack has brains...but I think he's missing most of them," she shot back and for a moment, Syaoran frowned. No one had ever directly insulted him back...he wasn't certain he liked it. Sakura saw that momentary flash and smirked her innocent, childlike smirk.  
  
Syaoran found himself thinking she could get away with murder using that smile. Shaking himself out of that thought though, he came up with another haphazard tease or insult.  
  
"Wrong dear cherry, my brains are all right here," and he pointed mockingly to his head, amber eyes flashing in amusement, "...can't you see, or is the little flower blind as well as klutzy?" he did not quite sneer but his defensive side was coming out and it showed; he was losing his cool. Normally Sakura would have been hurt, but as this was a complete stranger who had been rather moronic from the start-in her opinion-she felt just dandy and said loudly enough for his whole group to hear:  
  
"My, my, you're right. No I'm not blind. I do see them. Yes, yes, you definitely have a good mind in that head of yours, ne? I bet you could do anything, if you set your mind to it," she added in false flirtatious admiration, absently wondering where in the world this side of her was coming from.  
  
It seemed this young man was bringing out another side in her.  
  
"Anything my little cherry blossom," Syaoran turned on the charm, falling for her sweetness and submission act, ready to show her who was leader in this game when...she added:  
  
"That's what I thought. So, why don't you set it to getting lost?" she gave him a small wave and bladed speedily away, enjoying her victory thoroughly. That must have been the most self-absorbed and assured man she had ever met...the nerve. And his friends were hitting on her too! Since when, Sakura thought frustrated, do boys flirt in packs? She supposed since now.  
  
Thoughtfully, she glanced down at her watch: hmm...twelve o' clock...was there something she was supposed to be doing...?  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" was heard clearly through the city streets as she sped home. She had nearly forgotten her lunch-date with Yuki.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was sitting on a bench surrounded by some of his followers, being sulky. A girl had bested him. A child-like girl with all the appearance of...of...well, a child! He was bothered and slightly perturbed but none of his acquaintances seemed to note that.  
  
"Guess she won that round, ne Li-san?" one of them asked, addressing him as they all did except the girls who called him Syaoran.  
  
"Hmph, won? I don't even know her really. It was a skirmish. If I ever see her again, I guarantee I'll have the last words in. Just wait," he grumbled and crossed his arms, amber eyes also frowning. They all laughed at him but he ignored it. They were as loyal as followers could be and they would see: next time he met the little cherry blossom, it would be her turn.  
  
Exactly what her turn would be for though, he had yet to contemplate on.  
  
"Syaoran," a girl's voice.  
  
"Hai?" he responded less than warmly.  
  
"Let's go get lunch, onegai Syaoran?" she was quite near whining but it didn't really matter.  
  
"Sure. Where do you wanna eat?"  
  
"I know this lovely little café..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Tadaimaaaa!" Sakura called into her apartment, just in case Tomoyo was there. As it turned out, she wasn't but that was all the better; Sakura had to change. She threw on instead, a classy white quarter-length sleeve shirt and exchanged her skirt and leggings for long khakis that extenuated her slim frame. Last, she put in her crescent moon earrings Yuki had given her some time ago for a past birthday.  
  
Maybe it was the remainder of her childhood crush on him, but she always felt like looking a little bit special for him. Somehow she knew though, in her heart, it was nothing more than family love, so she reasoned that perhaps she just wanted someone to look nice for, someone to make smile.  
  
Checking herself in the mirror one last time, hair down in its normal way, slightly haphazard but it worked for her, as it always did.  
  
Humming to herself as she often did, she exited her apartment, locking it, and strolled down to the café where she was to meet Yuki.  
  
It was a small place but cute with wicker furnishings and glass tabletops, pale lavender curtains in the windows and orchids everywhere. Sakura beamed at the kawaii little place. A pair of hands covered her eyes and she smiled brightly, holding onto them.  
  
"Yuki!" she cried happily, a wonder that she had beaten him to their meeting spot.  
  
"Who's Yuki?" a familiar voice asked and Sakura felt her stomach drop into her feet. Shoving the hands off of her face, she whirled on the speaker. Sure enough, there were those same infuriating amber eyes and of course that meant, that there, stood the little wolf.  
  
"You!" she frowned, hands on hips, cocking her head to one side as if contemplating how to have him removed from the premises.  
  
"Yes, I, aren't you lucky?" he grinned, leaning a bit too close and sending an unnatural and odd tingling up Sakura's spine, which like most things similar to this lately, she ignored.  
  
"No, I'm not lucky," she scowled, noting that not only was he being rude to her, but another girl who stood quietly behind him, openly glaring at Sakura. Sakura almost didn't blame her.  
  
"How can that be, when I'm here?" Syaoran feigned a hurt expression.  
  
"Simple. You are unlucky," Sakura stated as if it were a lesson in school, like BIO 101 or something equally as elementary.  
  
"Me, unlucky? My sweet little cherry blossom, I think you are the one that needs to worry about her own luckiness or unluckiness," he countered.  
  
"Only because wherever I go, it seems to bring you in tow," she shot back haughtily, sticking her tongue out for a childish moment and glaring.  
  
"Oh is that so? Well doesn't that just prove that you're the one bringing it?" he asked casually, aware that his peers were all watching.  
  
"Now why would I ever bring you anywhere?" she questioned petulantly. This guy didn't know when to quit!  
  
"Because you want to," he whispered suggestively, tracing her jaw with his right hand, causing Sakura to blink in confusion at the pounding in her chest and the rush of roaring blood in her ears...luckily she didn't have to do anything other than be herself.  
  
Easily distracted-thank Kami-she saw a familiar approaching head of silver over the crowd and inadvertently nearly running over Syaoran, she ran to greet Yuki, throwing her arms around his neck. Syaoran for his part, felt a twinge of irritation at that...jealousy perhaps? Nah. Never. The almighty and super-self-imposed gift to all women, Li Syaoran, jealous?  
  
Absolutely not.  
  
"Yukito!" Sakura smiled as she let go, pointedly ignoring Syaoran as Yuki, oblivious to Syaoran's imminent glare, took her hand gently-for Yuki never knew anything but gentleness-and led Sakura inside.  
  
Inside the café:  
  
"Say Sakura-chan, was that a friend of yours?" Yukito asked thoughtfully as he munched on his large helping of...well, everything on the menu. Sakura smiled at his sweetness but thought to herself: friend? Ugh. More like sudden rival in arms.  
  
"No, not really Yuki," she replied, lifting her water glass to her lips.  
  
"Ah, okay. Well, even if he's not your friend, you might want to warn him of Touya. You know your brother can't be held responsible for his over- protective attitude," Yuki smiled and Sakura shrugged.  
  
Why would she care if her dear older brother just happened to tear that amber-eyed jerk into a thousand pieces?  
  
Why indeed.  
  
As Syaoran sat only two tables apart from Sakura, he could see her slight form easily, laughing at something the silver haired man had said, who was also smiling.  
  
He decided he didn't like the silver-haired man. Anyone might have felt sorry for his date. The little wolf spent so much time sending what he thought to be secretive glances at Sakura's table, he hardly even touched the food he ordered. In fact, he didn't. His 'date' and his other 'friends' sat chatting amongst themselves, used to letting their top-dog be as he pleased.  
  
And right at that moment, he pleased to be grumpy about the silver-haired man, who for his part, was talking kindly and happily with the cherry blossom who would laugh magically at certain points in the conversation.  
  
Yukito, while not always the sharpest of people, noticed the amber-eyed boy sending looks at Sakura and wondered aloud:  
  
"I wonder why he keeps staring this way..." before mercilessly beginning to devour a hefty slice of chocolate cheesecake.  
  
Sakura, bewildered, turned in the direction Syaoran was in and caught his gaze, blushed furiously, glared, and then turned back in her seat to converse with Yuki.  
  
Syaoran, while not to keen on being clearly glared at, and in open distaste too, was content enough to begin eating his somewhat cold entrée.  
  
Why? You might ask.  
  
Why, did Syaoran not look again in her direction, except when she left with the silver haired man/ Yuki? Why, did he not continue to brood or sulk over the emerald-eyed spitfire?  
  
Why?  
  
Why, by all the reason in the realm of love [which there might not be any] did he smile even as she exited the café?  
  
Sakura, although through a glare, had obviously blushed, a warm pink had spread to her delicate cheeks and Syaoran, the experienced play-boy as his reputation asserted him to be, knew that was a sign to be content with for now.  
  
So the little wolf would bide his time.  
  
Maybe there was something the little cherry blossom had for him yet.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, the same Sakura, the same one who had so intrigued Mr. Syaoran Li, wore baggy khaki cargo pants and a brown coat, styled for either male or female apparel. With her trusty hat and after removing all jewelry and replacing her sandals with black boots, she left a note on the counter for Tomoyo who was at an important business conference that night.  
  
In full, psuedo-boy outfit, she walked out into the chilly night air, allowing herself a shiver of alertness as she made her way briskly to Destiny coffee shop.  
  
She was meeting Eriol as promised, with the tickets to, ahem, Cherry's big concert, and unbeknownst to him, hers.  
  
Or rather, Hisui Kinomoto was going to meet Eriol, not Sakura, but Hisui. She sighed at this. It was rather confusing and tiresome. Perhaps she would reveal her little secret tonight so as to stop all the madness before it got out of hand...  
  
But as she entered Destiny, and Eriol grinned, waving her over, she gulped apprehensively as she slowed her pace to a near crawl, making her way to the table.  
  
There, seated opposite Eriol, a familiar amber-eyed and messy-brown haired young man sat, silent.  
  
"Hey Hisui, I thought maybe you'd like to meet my best-friend, Li Syaoran. He's from Hong Kong. Come on. Oh, and I was wondering, maybe we could look at some song-lyrics together that I wrote recently?"  
  
Sakura could only nod weakly at the smiling Eriol and speculative Syaoran who it seemed, did not recognize her.  
  
Then again...maybe she'd keep her secret, a wee bit longer.  
  
As Sakura sat down at the table between the two attractive young men, so different but both with their own charming charisma, she slouched slightly, giving the look of an average young man, while inside she was feeling the torrents of a young woman's emotions-which she highly suspected due to recent events-were becoming dreadfully bi-polar. She heard Eriol's voice.  
  
"Li Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Hisui," Eriol introduced them cordially.  
  
"Pleasure," she muttered, standing again to offer a shallow bow and then sitting back down. Syaoran returned the gesture, Sakura noticed, not one centimeter deeper or shallower.  
  
"Any friend of Hirigizawa's here is one of mine I suppose," he replied and Sakura thought: if only you knew...then again...maybe better that you don't!  
  
Sakura settled herself mentally for what she knew would be an undoubtedly interesting evening, consoling herself with the thought of hearing one of Eriol's new songs.  
  
And hoping dearly that the little wolf would not recognize the little cherry blossom.  
  
Sighing internally, she thought skeptically: Miracles do happen.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yes, yes I know. Shorter than the last chapter but what can I do? School ya know? Anyways though, for all you E&S or S&S fans, like I said, it'll all turn out one way or the other in the end.  
  
Some of you have remarked favorably or unfavorably to the exchanges of songs [so-called mush] and so forth between Eriol and Sakura but it is plot's sake so bear with me. I like to really develop relationships, and this takes a while, no matter which direction the story is going. Whether or not they end up together, I want them to be close in the end, whether she ends up with Eriol or Syaoran. You have to remember that it's not really mush anyway yet, even between Sakura and Eriol because recall that he thinks Sakura is 'Hisui' a boy. Will Sakura be caught? Will they recognize her at the benefit? How will ERIOL react when he finds out the angelic Cherry is his new friend 'Hisui'? How's it all going to unravel in the end? Nicely I hope the ending will come...eventually, but no time soon! Like I said, I like charactering development, changes, and plotting changes too. It's going to be an interesting ride.  
  
For those of you who don't have time to review all the time, I thank you profusely anyway, just for taking the time to read my story.  
  
Next Chapter: More S&E music stuffs, remember, discussing lyrics, that night's performance, et cetera [?] and for all you wondering more S&S confrontations too; jolly fun. I like having Sakura with more of the spunk we see in moments when she stomps on Touya's foot and stuff. It's cure and much fun when dealing with Syaoran, the a-class womanizer cuz then not only is she appalled, but retorting too!  
  
And, hopefully you can be patient with me and keep faithfully reviewing so that you actually get to that ending, be it S+S or E+S! ^_~ I hope you are all at least semi-pleased no matter who ends up with who. Else perhaps my writing isn't quite as good as it should be. ~_~...Whenever that happens! 


	5. Sing for Me: Chapter Five: Something abo...

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN CCS. DO OWN SONGS AND STORYLINE. TO REVIEWERS: Many heart-felt thanks minna! Keep it up and I will too!  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Five: Something about Hisui  
  
  
  
Sakura sat with the two young men, hands in her lap, heart beating ten times faster than normal.  
  
Syaoran was making small talk with Eriol about...well, about her.  
  
"...but she was a complete child. I'm not even sure she knew what she was saying," here he paused and Sakura fumed internally.  
  
Who was the child?  
  
"When are you going to stop Syaoran? You can't toy with girls forever, ne Hisui-kun?" Eriol attempted to include his new friend in the otherwise Syaoran-predominant conversation.  
  
"Er...right," was her less than articulate answer as she began to draw small, absent-minded doodles on the café napkin. Syaoran snorted sardonically.  
  
"I do not 'toy' with them Hirigizawa. They 'toy' with me. Of course, who could blame them?" he grinned devilishly and Eriol sighed, exasperated. Sakura could not hold back a frown.  
  
"You seem rather...sure of yourself," she said slowly, looking up at him thoughtfully, reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to know him at all.  
  
"I'm only being truthful Kinomoto-san," Syaoran shrugged arrogantly as he motioned for a drink to be brought to him.  
  
"If you say so," was her distinctly terse reply.  
  
"Say Eriol, isn't it time we start to set up?" Syaoran asked, looking as people began filing in gradually, couples, groups, singles, all kinds of people.  
  
"Yeah, I guess; hey Hisui, mind saving this table for us?" Eriol asked and of course, Sakura nodded.  
  
"No problem at all." Smiling and backing off towards the backroom door, Eriol disappeared into the thick. Syaoran gave a fleeting smirk to her before slipping into a well-shadowed area of the room, where Sakura could infer, he ran the sound.  
  
People were sprawled about the room, in chairs, on the couches, eating and drinking the coffee ambiance. The lights were dim and with the darkness outside laying over the city, it gave the room its lovely urban glow. Then the door creaked open and Eriol stepped out, this time in a collared long- sleeved navy shirt and white pants. Sakura could have sworn she heard a collective sigh from all the females who-she also supposed-were nearly drooling.  
  
Not that she blamed them. As Eriol sat on the stool, he offered her a warm smile and she stifled what would have been a very un-boy-like blush. She did as she had done for the past two nights and lost herself in his voice.  
  
"So the moon laughs at me  
  
Her lady-stars shining down  
  
Did I ever dream of you?  
  
In this labyrinth of hearts  
  
Mine is made of the hardest glass  
  
Bold, garish, and fragile  
  
*That's why, that's why I chose you  
  
To come back and teach me how  
  
Teach me how to let this heart go  
  
Like fleeting sunshine  
  
And be replaced by your love  
  
  
  
Your face it's so clear in my mind  
  
The heart is beating faster now  
  
Life is moving quickly  
  
Following the uncertain tomorrow  
  
Will you still hold my hand?  
  
Somehow I see it in your depthless eyes  
  
*That's why, that's why I chose you  
  
To come back and teach me how  
  
Teach me how to let this heart go  
  
Like fleeting sunshine  
  
And be replaced by your love  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Strange though it may seem  
  
Let me come to you  
  
Embrace me in your lovely light  
  
Re-make my unsteady heart  
  
And let me stay with you  
  
  
  
And let me stay with you."  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat thoughtfully and silently, scanning the audience, mentally noting a new pretty face here and there, somehow meandering back to stare at Eriol's new companion. Hisui was his name, he remembered. From the shadows, Syaoran could get a clear glimpse of the 'boy' and go unnoticed and did so now as Eriol let the last words trail off into a distant melody, reminiscent of its loving undertone. Watching as Hisui clapped enthusiastically, Syaoran noted that he was a rather slight boy, making him look younger than he probably was...and his eyes were rather prominent, large and very green...had he seen those eyes before?  
  
No, of course not, he had just met Hisui that evening.  
  
So why did those eyes look so familiar?  
  
He shook his head, amber eyes re-focusing on the room before him as Eriol was...politely attacked by all his old, new and unidentifiable fans. It was a useless attempt for all of them though, because Eriol dutifully made a straight course for the table he had shared earlier with Sakura-known to him as Hisui-and Syaoran.  
  
"That was beautiful," Sakura whispered as he sat down.  
  
"Thank you. I have been writing much more frequently now that this nightly performance thing is getting so popular. If I quit now, Syaoran would probably blow a fuse," Eriol commented wryly and Sakura chuckled.  
  
"Oh, by the way, those Cherry tickets, here they are," she said, handing him two.  
  
"Are you sure I don't need to pay you for these?" Eriol asked doubtfully and Sakura frowned fiercely.  
  
"No, no, no! I didn't pay for them, and you most certainly do not have to. Don't even think it." To this, Eriol nodded and gratefully thanked her.  
  
"Say Hisui, how do you know Cherry?" Sakura nearly fell out of her seat but regained her composure in a flash...think, think...sister...nah, too close...friend...nah, too suspicious...some kind of relative...  
  
"Uh, I'm her...I'm a second cousin!" Sakura beamed and then mentally shook herself by the shoulders and asked herself if she was crazy: second cousin?!  
  
"Oh I see, I think somehow you got her eyes," Eriol commented, and Sakura only barely stopped from blanching.  
  
"Um...a lot of people say that, but how did you know? I thought you were not familiar with Cherry very much...?" Sakura ventured.  
  
"Well, I'm not. I've only been to one concert...did I tell you already? Oh well. Anyway, I did and...well, you're her second cousin so you probably know, but she was beautiful. And it's her eyes that I remember most vividly. They were deep pools of kind emerald, like yours, even though you hide them rather well under that hat of yours," Eriol finished. Sakura was blushing uncontrollably and madly by this point but was saved-twisted as it sounds-by Syaoran walking up leisurely to their table, a beautiful blue- eyed blonde on his arm, tan and slender...model-material Sakura and Eriol both supposed with equal feelings of misgiving, though for different reasons.  
  
"You don't mind if Kaiga sits with us, ne?" Syaoran asked as he pulled up another chair for the girl and she giggled. Eriol, always polite, nodded his head.  
  
"It's not a trouble at all. My name is Eriol Hiri-" he was cut off by the girl waving her hands dramatically.  
  
"Oh, everyone knows who you are Eriol-san. Your voice is so beautiful," she added shyly as Syaoran slipped an arm around her waist. Sakura felt suddenly flushed and knew it wasn't from a blush.  
  
"And I am Hisui Kinomoto, it's a pleasure," Sakura stated plainly, inclining her head ever so slightly in respectful recognition. She remembered these people all thought she was male and as a consequence, had to fight down the roiling contradiction within her that was rather averted to having a new girl come sit with them while she wanted to discuss lyrics, personally with Eriol...maybe tell him, not Syaoran, but just Eriol, her secret.  
  
It didn't look likely that night. Kaiga had seen the Cherry tickets in Eriol's hands supposedly for she suddenly let out a very feminine squeal.  
  
"Oh! Cherry tickets! Oh my god, where did you get those?" she cried ecstatically. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know of this Cherry?" he asked. Kaiga nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, no kidding! Everyone knows about Cherry. She's been the number one musical artist for nearly a year," she stated as though everyone should know this already.  
  
"I see," was Syaoran's brief answer. That was okay. Kaiga was still talking.  
  
"So, where did you get the tickets? I heard it was going to be a big thing, rich people and all that for, for some kind of benefit or thing..." she trailed off, waiting for a response. Sakura tried to catch Eriol's gaze, pleading silently. He did not look her in the eyes and as he opened his mouth to answer Kaiga, she felt a lead weight in her stomach. This could be ugly...  
  
"I got them from a friend; he knows Cherry," Eriol smiled politely and the girl nodded; this answer was sufficient. Sakura let out a sigh. Thank you Eriol, she thought. A gang of beautiful women and girls interrupted her thoughts however, all traipsing over to see Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
When they began hanging off of the two men, Sakura waited as Syaoran basked in it-the player, she thought angrily-and Eriol tried to kindly, push them all away. After about ten minutes of this, she stood up, none too abruptly.  
  
"I have to be going," she lied, standing and then adding, "I'll see you later Hirigizawa." Eriol frowned at the use of his last name and throwing politeness to the winds, got up and followed Sakura outside.  
  
The bell on the door clanged as it shut.  
  
"Why the last name Hisui-kun? Did we do something?" Eriol asked worriedly. He wasn't exactly sure why he was being affected so strongly by the unhappy vibes coming from this boy, but he couldn't let it go unnoticed, regardless.  
  
"I'm sorry Eriol. It's nothing, I'm just...tired," she lied again.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," he smiled kindly.  
  
"I know," she gave a rueful look to him as she walked away from Destiny coffee shop and he followed, to her surprise.  
  
"Why are you following me still?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Is there something else bothering you?" Eriol asked, totally confounded by now at his actions. He was acting like...well, like he cared for this Hisui.  
  
Maybe he was just intrigued.  
  
"No Eriol-kun, don't worry. Just go back to your café and Syaoran and your fan club. I think they'll all be missing you," she joked.  
  
"I don't miss them...the fan club I mean," Eriol scowled and Sakura laughed at him.  
  
"Well, either way, I do, truly, have to go Eriol. I'm fine. Besides, just remember, Zettai daijoubu!"  
  
"Wait!" he said, reaching out to her, fingers brushing her hand just slightly, and Sakura shivered, not from the cold, but from the tingling sensation it shot through her arm.  
  
"H-hai?"  
  
"I know Syaoran can be a bit self-absorbed at times, but I think once you get to know him, you'll see why we're best friends. So, would you like to join us tomorrow? We were gonna go skate at the park...unless you don't skate of course," he added sheepishly, obviously not having thought of that before the proposition.  
  
"Hai, I'd like to. And I do blade," she said.  
  
"Around three tomorrow then?" he suggested.  
  
"Anything," she answered and he smiled. "Ja ne!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
And with that, she took off at a sprint; fast enough to lose him slow enough that she didn't look like she was running away from him.  
  
But she might have been.  
  
Why hadn't she told him? It was the perfect moment...  
  
Sakura was confused.  
  
So was Eriol. Making his way back to Destiny, he opened the door, noting that regardless of his departure, most of the women were still in a mini- congregation around the table Syaoran sat at, Kaiga beside him, looking rather happy with herself.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" Eriol asked as he sat down.  
  
"Nope, just the usual," Syaoran replied, and Eriol didn't have to ask what the 'usual' was.  
  
"I see. Syaoran, you interested in this Cherry's concert?" asked Eriol, aware of all the gasps of envy and longing.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am," Syaoran surprised himself with that answer. Why would he be interested?  
  
"Well, he gave me two tickets, so you wanna come?"  
  
There was sudden silence.  
  
"Yes, yes I would," and there was a collective sigh of resignation. Most of those present had hoped he might sell it to one of them, but Syaoran was going and even if he didn't know it yet...he was going to meet a certain Cherry Blossom, and not the one everyone else already knew.  
  
  
  
"Sakura, what's up with all these disguised outings?" Tomoyo asked, sprawled on the bed, lazily watching Sakura choose, the next day, what to wear.  
  
"I met a friend," Sakura responded.  
  
"And they think you're a guy? Sakura do you realize how much trouble you could get into if they found out who you really are?" Tomoyo questioned, flipping onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows, still watching.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm a convict Tomoyo-chan," she giggled and added, "I think it might be messy, but if they never find out, then that's okay, right?"  
  
"If you want, but that could hurt someone you know?" Tomoyo pointed out truthfully.  
  
"I guess so...but every time I try and tell him..." she was cut off by Tomoyo jumping off the bed and pointing at her accusingly.  
  
"AHA! It's a boy!" she grinned triumphantly. Sakura groaned as Tomoyo rummaged through her bag for a familiar little camcorder and flipped it on, focusing in on her little Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, he's a boy, so?" Sakura asked, hoping her oblivious act would work. Tomoyo knew her too well though.  
  
"So this is my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo insisted, zooming in on Sakura's flustered visage.  
  
"But Tomoyo-chaaannnnn! We're not dating or anything. He thinks I'm a guy for crying out loud!" Sakura stated vehemently.  
  
"Still...it's so KAWAII! Just like one of those movies you know?" Tomoyo said dreamily and Sakura had to remind herself that while this was the executive head of the biggest economically powerful company this side of the world, she was still Tomoyo-chan.  
  
Sakura smiled lovingly at her best friend. She wouldn't have it any other way really...  
  
"So, you're still dressing as a boy...wait Sakura-chan aren't your wrist guards and pink blades going to seem a bit conspicuous?" Tomoyo interjected pointedly.  
  
"Nope, I bought some new ones this morning," Sakura grinned as she pulled a shopping bag out from under her bed; they were black, silver and blue, with black wrist guards.  
  
"Ah, you're prepared I see," Tomoyo grinned, tapping her index finger to her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo," Sakura sighed.  
  
"What are they calling you Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Kinomoto Hisui, or just Hisui-kun actually."  
  
There was a very brief silence.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO, this is so..." she paused and Sakura provided the last part of her catch phrase.  
  
"Kawaii?"  
  
"Hai," Tomoyo nodded and shut off her camera as Sakura disappeared into the bathroom, coming out dressed in black skater pants, a deep blue, shirt one- size bigger than normal to conceal her feminine shape, and her hat.  
  
"You look androgynous it's true," Tomoyo admitted and then had to add, "but still totally kawaii Sakura-chan. Have any girls asking you for a date yet?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"Iie...and I don't want to!" Sakura frowned, remembering Syaoran and Eriol's fan clubs. "Besides you and some other people, girls are too scary!" To this, Tomoyo gave an inquisitive stare, but when Sakura merely made her way outside to strap on her blades, she followed silently.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how are you gonna make sure your hat doesn't fall off while skating?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura stood, fully outfitted now.  
  
"It's snug so it'll be fine," Sakura insisted, "Ja ne Tomoyo-chan!" she called as she bladed away.  
  
Tomoyo grinned mischievously, maybe sooner than you think Sakura-chan!  
  
  
  
As Eriol and Syaoran neared the skate park, they shared thoughts.  
  
"Why'd you invite Kinomoto?"  
  
"I don't really know myself, but I think I am just intrigued by his character. Every time I try to know him a little better though, it's like some force of nature is in our way..." heads were turning their way as the two entered.  
  
Both dressed in cargo pants and Eriol wore a deep red shirt, while Syaoran sported a black one, their tall athletic and toned frames apparent, drawing attention as they walked further into the park.  
  
"You like him?" Syaoran took a shot in the dark.  
  
"I pondered that myself, but I don't think so, not in that way anyway, but still, he interests me in another way I cannot explain," Eriol thought aloud.  
  
"Hm, say when is that Cherry concert again?" Syaoran asked, scanning the crowds for 'Hisui'.  
  
"For tomorrow night actually," Eriol replied, waving at an oncoming figure which turned out to be 'Hisui'.  
  
Grinning widely, Sakura, or rather, 'Hisui' came to a halt before them.  
  
"You ready?" she asked, arms crossed.  
  
"Always," Eriol smirked and bladed fast-paced towards the last empty ramp, whooshing by.  
  
He's good, thought Sakura and watched Syaoran follow suit, equally as deft at the sport.  
  
She followed, soon overtaking both of them to their surprise, boarding the ramp and segueing into a series of very impressive kicks and flips, stunts and speed.  
  
Challenged, Eriol took to the ramp at the same time, regardless of the danger. Hisui knew what he was doing. So they could have some fun. Eriol did his own unique tricks, his style being equally as fluid but more speed than jump.  
  
Syaoran entered as well, his thoughts very similar to Eriol's as he transitioned into his own routine.  
  
The trio criss-crossed paths many times, gaining many gasps from their slowly accumulating audience. They jumped over one another, well, Sakura did, because she was so small, she was light enough to do so. Eriol and Syaoran left that business, wisely to her.  
  
"SUGOI!" came a voice above the rest and the rollerblading trio halted where they were; Syaoran at the top of the ramp and Eriol and Sakura in the middle. They turned to face a very numerously numbered crowd and stared.  
  
The crowd stared back.  
  
And broke into whistles of admiration, cheers, encores, and clapping. Sakura blushed, to Eriol's amusement. He'd never seen a guy blush so easily. Eriol simply bowed and Syaoran grinned, overconfident as he was. Sakura stood there; looking at all the faces, when one caught her eye in particular. Except that it wasn't a face per say, it was the eye of a camcorder.  
  
She didn't...? Sakura thought. She looked at the familiar porcelain complexion behind the camera and the raven dark hair. She did.  
  
"Hisui-kun, where're you off to?" asked Eriol as Sakura began to move to exit the ramp.  
  
"Um. I..." she was cut off by several girls walking up to her. She gulped. This could get messy.  
  
"Hello there," one said, a vividly red dyed hair color and bright blue eyes making an exotic picture of a woman, probably Sakura's age, just more liberal with her actions.  
  
"Hi." There, that was good, thought Sakura failingly.  
  
"You're pretty amazing up there on that ramp. I've not seen you around these parts before sugar," she said, hand on hip. Sakura groaned inside; this was not good...  
  
It didn't take long before Sakura realized, she had her own fan club, consisting of currently ten girls surrounding her. And she felt somewhat sick. She was about to say so, when a voice she had nearly forgotten was there, interrupted.  
  
"Hisui-kun!" and there was Tomoyo, smiling beautifully, camcorder hooked around her right hand, shoulder bag over her left.  
  
"Tomoyo!" she called gratefully and politely excused her way through the crowd to get to her best-friend.  
  
"Looked like you needed another savior," Tomoyo whispered and then walked away, confusing Sakura until she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"Looks like you've gained some fame Kinomoto," Syaoran teased. Sakura flinched, but not noticeably.  
  
"Hai," she said miserably.  
  
"Don't you like it?" asked Syaoran speculatively.  
  
"Not everyone does," Eriol commented, referring partially to himself as well.  
  
"True," Syaoran admitted.  
  
"So think we should leave? We've been here for a couple hours nearly and the shop's evening hours are busiest," Syaoran added.  
  
"Yeah, are you coming Hisui?" Eriol asked hopefully.  
  
"Iie, I can't but I'm sorry. I have to...get ready for something else tonight," Sakura's lame excuse did not seem to appease either Eriol or Syaoran, but they let it drop. Who were they to question?  
  
"Hai, well, see you tomorrow then at Cherry's benefit," Eriol said, waving as he and Syaoran left, Sakura heading in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
It was partially true; she did have to prepare her songs for tomorrow...and she felt some new ones formulating in her heart.  
  
Why was it that it seemed to beat faster whenever she saw Eriol and Syaoran?  
  
Well, she reasoned that every time she saw Syaoran, she felt like flooring him.  
  
But with Eriol, the feeling was definitely not the same, or was it?  
  
She remembered the tingling feeling she had felt when his fingers brushed hers the night before, and then recalled the feeling of Syaoran's hand on her cheek, and then remembered that she had been two completely different people.  
  
And she nearly fell over.  
  
How was she going to pull off being Cherry and Hisui?  
  
Oh hell...  
  
Sakura felt like promptly running into something blunt to see if it would knock some sense into her, sense, which she obviously lacked for letting such a fatal flaw into her masquerade.  
  
Cherry, Hisui, Sakura...all the same and all giving her simultaneous headaches...she wondered at the fact that she had not yet been committed to some insane asylum and frowned as she made it to her apartment, entering and shedding the roller blades in the foyer.  
  
She would just have to hope her acting skills as the infamous Cherry held up tomorrow night.  
  
She wondered if Syaoran would recognize "Cherry" as the Sakura he had met before. Surely he would. But then at least she was only playing two roles: Sakura and Hisui.  
  
She groaned again, flopping unceremoniously onto her bed, dearly wishing Tomoyo would come back.  
  
Maybe she could help me, Sakura thought as she sighed and took out her pencil and paper, began to write the words that flowed out of her natural reservoir of heart and soul, down on the plain white paper.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
So, review please. I know, not a lot of chemistry in this one, but hey, we're gonna get to a LOT of fun next time: Syaoran and Eriol meet the infamous Cherry! Oh good fun. How's he going to react? What will Eriol say? And WHAT oh what is Sakura going to do about being Hisui at the same time? Guess you'll have to review if you ever want to find out. ^_~  
  
Note: Lots of S&E AND S&S moments next time. I've decided, yes we're going to have a rivalry for Sakura's heart, but first, we're going to have some fun making S&S hate each other, and S&E get closer, and see just how well--- or not well!---the little wolf takes it.  
  
Also next time, several new songs.  
  
-Kaji 


	6. Sing for Me: Chapter Six: Mixing Feeling...

DISCLAIMER: Ahem, must I really do these? -_- CCS is not mine. The songs are mine though and so is the plot.  
  
Review please.  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Six: Mixing Feelings  
  
Sakura was surprised to see that most of the people at the benefit were young, like her and even a good number of people that could not even be out of high school yet.  
  
They must have had rich parents, because it was...unattractively priced to get into.  
  
There were of course, the odd number of older people, CEOs and important community Presidents, et cetera upon et cetera. From behind the curtains on stage, Sakura could make out two figures coming in, both in the proper black tuxedos, white tie events. Eriol and Syaoran glided in on that air they always seemed to carry with them, one of faint superiority but lacking the condescension that-had it been anyone else-would have had people steering clear of them like the bubonic plague.  
  
Instead they were attracting as many people to them as a bonfire does moths and Sakura could only smile at their entrance.  
  
Tomoyo had devised a simple plan for her that in broken haste, Sakura had not thought of: Hisui could not make it unfortunately, for he was ill.  
  
This way, Cherry was here and she could forget about her alter ego for a while and simply do what she loved best to do, sing and perform. Smiling a secret smile to herself, Sakura closed the her small rift in the curtains and went to her dressing room; Tomoyo would simply die if she didn't let her help her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol and Syaoran had become quite the center of the gala, Syaoran animatedly recounting some of his more amusing anecdotes and Eriol unintentionally impressing them with his innately suave and sophisticated mannerisms that surfaced---as they always tended to do at these social gatherings---full force. Given a moment of peace as the two walked to their table, there were many around the dance floor in front of the stage, they didn't hear one particular group of females.  
  
"He's rather attractive don't you think?" one asked, twirling a strand of fiery red hair around her tapered index finger, smiling thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh yes, and his companion isn't such a bad sight either is he?" another added, her wine glass clasped delicately in a white-gloved hand, all her fingers bearing rings.  
  
"Syaoran Li and Eriol Hirigizawa...ladies I think I've found my match in one of them," a new speaker stated mildly, giving off only half the interest she felt. Divinely dressed in a revealing crimson gown, dotted with sparkles of semi-precious stones at the bottom where it flared and swept the floor, she had all the poise of a long-trained model, which she was. Her eyes were bright blue and her tresses were a rich auburn, almost wine-colored.  
  
"I thought you were only interested in people who were handsome and wealthy Koi," yet another of the ravishing women commented dryly.  
  
"Oh you're very well informed darling. Didn't you know? Those two own a chain of very successful coffee shops, called Destiny I think or something else foolish...doesn't matter as long as they keep bringing in the riches though does it?" Koi laughed prettily, so deceptive that anyone who had heard her voice, so melodiously feminine, could never have thought her the gold-digger she was reputed among her closest associates to be.  
  
And those two didn't even know she knew their business. The deception would be simple and as it looked, neither of them, which ever one she decided to snare, had any love interest as of present time.  
  
Even better, she thought wickedly as she smiled cordially at some newcomers to the group, her crimson lips matching her dress in their vividness, wondering how well the two young men of Destiny kissed.  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan! You look so kawaii! Oh my god, just, just..." Tomoyo babbled on cheerfully, looking very fine herself in a deep blue gown of floor- length and modest but elegant cut. She had drawn more than her fair share of stares when entering the room, only to go back stage to the disappointment of many of the young men. But of course, she had had to! Who else would or could do Sakura's make-up [light as always] hair and costume as well? No one could and that's why Tomoyo was there now, squealing in pleasure at the results of her simple but diligent work.  
  
Dressed in comparatively wild clothing for such a formal event, Sakura knew she'd shock more than a few people out there. She could have worn a gown too, but then she couldn't dance as well to the music, and dancing was half the fun in her opinion, mentally going over the many steps and routines for tonight's show. The hair that framed her face was tinged at the ends a vivid pink just slightly, contrasting wonderfully with her always-bright eyes and fair complexion. Around her neck was a choker, matching pink with a cherry blossom on its center, small and delicate. Her top was form fitting sleeveless and off-the shoulder, an ivory hue that made her otherwise light skin tone seem darker. It came down to a point where it hugged her hips. The pants were black velvet, form-fitting again and embroidered on the pant leg sides with delicate designs of cherry blossom petals. The shows were black, flat soled, easy to dance in, no heels. Adorning her wrists were multiple bangles, some shining silver, others a corresponding shade of rose or pink or fuchsia. The light pink eye shadow was becoming and gave her young beautiful face a sense of magic that was indescribably perfect for Sakura and Tomoyo knew it.  
  
She wasn't her best friend for nothing.  
  
"Sugoi Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura breathed, looking at her image fully for the first time since Tomoyo had begun to work on her.  
  
"You always seem so surprised Sakura, like you think you're not that beautiful, even though you are," Tomoyo smiled and Sakura blushed. Tomoyo always knew what she was thinking; there were times she cursed and praised that fact.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-chan..."Sakura paused as she heard the noise out in the room die down and saw the lights go out and the announcement:  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for coming together to support this charity. Young people of the future who are also here, please take heed and do such things as this in the future when you are the CEOs and leaders. The children are more than grateful. Now, for the entertainment you've all been anticipating, Cherry will be performing. So without further ado, please show your appreciation for her performance, which she offered to do for free for this worthy cause. Ladies and gentlemen, young people, the one and only Cherry!"  
  
Applause roared through the room and where Syaoran sat, he could tell that most were clapping out of more than politeness; they loved this 'Cherry'. He hadn't gotten a clear glimpse at her the first time, only heard her voice because their seats were less than good. Eriol had claimed she was a beauty, but as Syaoran was always more focused on instant gratification, he had always pinpointed the nearest attainable woman, rather than fantasize over such pop idols. Settling back in his seat, he didn't know what to expect.  
  
Eriol also sat comfortably, waiting in the dark for Cherry to come out, as so many others waited too.  
  
And then the music began, an upbeat starter for the show, 'Cherry' or rather, Sakura, moved out on stage in the dark, knowing her spot perfectly, positioning herself in the pose. And she sang the intro beats,  
  
  
  
"Take me into your arms  
  
And let me know that this is real  
  
Don't let go  
  
I'm so into this..."  
  
And the lights shot up as the music did a rapid crescendo and transitioned into the beginning verse, Sakura pulling the moves for the routine like nothing, the natural ease that was hers on stage, taking over as she sang:  
  
  
  
"Hit it up like this,  
  
Hit it up like this oh baby,  
  
Hit it up like this,  
  
Hit it up like this oh baby..."  
  
  
  
Syaoran choked on his decadent wine, the glass forgotten half way from his lips; Sakura, you idiot! He thought to himself. Sakura equals Cherry, and well, that would make sense all things considered, making him a complete fool not to even know...arghh...he felt a headache coming on and knew he had only the cherry blossom to thank for it.  
  
Regardless of his personal grudge and sulky state, he had to admit: she could sing...and---geez look at her go---she could move too! Her hips moved fluidly as she sang, punctuating the song's words with perfectly done choreography, her dancers mirroring her moves simultaneously behind her, male and female.  
  
  
  
"Keep me here in your arms  
  
Letting go is only for those untrue  
  
Don't you dare turn your eyes from me  
  
When I say, baby it's you...  
  
  
  
Moving shadows of the night  
  
That's where we find ourselves  
  
Take this light into you  
  
Get the dusty memories off the shelves  
  
  
  
We're more than that baby, love  
  
So real you can touch it  
  
Stop denying the truth my dear  
  
It's so obvious you love it..."  
  
  
  
Eriol watched Cherry, fascinated and awed; but it did not escape his notice: his friend's odd behavior. The moment the lights had flared up, Syaoran had done an apparent double take to which, Eriol made no comment but kept in interested eye on him.  
  
What was up with the little wolf?  
  
Well, the little wolf could tell anyone, but he wasn't about to do so of his own volition. Irritated as he was by the sudden stupefying revelation of Cherry = Sakura that he would have left...had he not been so entranced by that self-same Cherry.  
  
This was a break in the song, and she was dancing as easily as it seemed she might fly, her body fully accentuated by the form-fitting outfit. Her eyes were bright with the stage lights...and something else, love? Yes, that would make sense, Syaoran thought; she would love this, wouldn't she? As she came again to the front, she gestured with her arms, motioning for people to get up, dance even; a headset microphone made this possible. People did get up to dance, Tomoyo among them, moving to the pop beat, swaying their hips, moving their arms.  
  
Eriol stepped onto the dance floor, doing as many others were and finding a partner to dance with, regardless of whether or not he knew them personally. This dance was up beat and thus, involved body-movement, less thought. His style was subdued but rhythmic and almost urban, a downbeat that he accentuated with the slightest move of his arm, the faintest turn of his head.  
  
Syaoran was even out there soon, led by the over-confident Koi who took all advantageous points to press her body against his. It mattered little though; at this point in his 'love life' Syaoran was desensitized by this kind of behavior when he felt like being so, and at that moment, he felt like being so, as he was distracted by Sakura's...well, Sakura's everything: her moves, her body, her voice, her passion. But she didn't know this. Simply as people did begin to dance, she smiled, moving along the stage liberally when there was no set choreography to follow. All the while, she segued into the next part of vocals:  
  
  
  
"Hit it up like this  
  
Hit it up like this oh baby  
  
Hit it up like this  
  
Hit it up like this oh baby  
  
  
  
Dance with me, closer now honey  
  
Take my hands and lead me true  
  
Doesn't matter: the fame or the money  
  
Just stay with me here, let me be with you  
  
  
  
I'll think this was a dream  
  
If you keep your lips sealed so  
  
Open my eyes and show me it's real  
  
Tell me you're not afraid to let the world know...  
  
  
  
We're more than that baby, love  
  
So real you can touch it  
  
Stop denying the truth my dear  
  
It's so obvious you love it...  
  
  
  
I love it too darling so dance a little closer  
  
Give it to me nice and easy now [easy now]  
  
Let the love just plain overflow  
  
Live it up nice and easy now [easy now]  
  
  
  
And hit it up like this oh baby..."  
  
  
  
She trailed off, and as the music came to its flourish at the end, executed the last dance steps with a light spin and ended on the last word of the last line, a repeat, as she went down in an impressive split, fully facing the audience:  
  
  
  
"Hit it up like this oh baby!" And the music halted with the last  
  
rhythm's escalation, reverberating throughout the room, Sakura's right hand up near her face, facing the audience. Those on the dance floor clapped, cheered, and some even jumped in admiration and excitement.  
  
She rose from her spot on the floor, springing up enthusiastically, an adrenaline rush flushing her small cheeks.  
  
"Thank you all! This is all for the children we are trying to give a better life to, please remember to donate to the fund, okay? Alright then, who's up tonight?" she called, raising her hand to her mouth, cupping it to give it a yelling effect. There was a loud response from the crowd.  
  
"I SAID who's up TONIGHT?" she called again. The response was louder.  
  
"Looks like I've gotta wake the rest of you up out there, okay then how 'bout this one? Hit it guys! One, two, one, two, three, and..." the music started, an electric guitar's intro with a jazzy piano added for contrasting effects in the otherwise pop-sound.  
  
And the audience began dancing again, Syaoran unconsciously moving him and his dance partner---whoever it was---closer towards the stage as Sakura's voice rang out again. This dancing was not slow but more easy paced, more couple oriented as they held each other's hips, swaying to the pop-jazz tune.  
  
  
  
"Take me up, ooh, take me up!  
  
Never look back down  
  
It'll only make you cry  
  
It'll only make you frown.  
  
  
  
Mistakes happen everyday  
  
Are you saying you're superior?  
  
To some extent we're all the same  
  
Yet to you, I look inferior.  
  
  
  
Take me up, ooh, take me up!  
  
If you really think you know how  
  
Show me that you've got the right stuff  
  
Show me before it's too late, show me now.  
  
  
  
Lovin' every minute darling  
  
Keep this up, oh please  
  
Cover me with your sweet charming  
  
Be true, don't just tease..."  
  
There was an amazing piano solo, the guitar taking secondary stereo to it, Sakura getting the audience, now all dancing, really into it, as she herself was. Smooth and sensual was the way she was moving, to coincide with the song's undertone of whimsical love, but fast paced to keep with the rapid beat. Her hair twisted with her as she twirled on stage, using all the moves she had practiced, using some she had just thought of too, and becoming engulfed in the light of her life, performing. The piano softened, but kept the beat as they came to a break in the normal verses:  
  
"Superior, inferior, it's not all up to you  
  
Didn't anyone teach you right?  
  
For tango, it takes two  
  
Together, we're outta sight!"  
  
Her voice rang clear, volume, and beautifully pure, Syaoran wondering a very un-Syaoran like thought: amazing. Syaoran, the avid-believer that women, though entertaining in different ways, were not talented, only deceptive enough to get by, the believer that women held no power in the world, they just acted like it, thought Cherry was amazing. The amber eyed little wolf as he danced absently, and listened to it wholly.  
  
Eriol too was astounded. He had been dancing with his partner while Syaoran was on the other side of the dance floor but now he paid little heed to the easy movement of his body to Cherry's music; he only saw Cherry. She moved like water, sang like the angels, and looked like a goddess thrown into the twentieth century. For she was too magical to be like any woman from this time era; whereas all of them---that is, most women he had encountered--- were rather jaded and too overtly sexual, Sakura/ Cherry was beautiful, and yes, sensual, but there was a distinctive glow of innocence about her emerald eyes that sparkled diligently through her performance as her second cong came to its end:  
  
"Ooh baby, won't you take me up?  
  
Just hold my hand oh baby  
  
I'm sayin' yeah, that's enough  
  
Just hold my hand and take me up,  
  
If I'm with you, it ain't so tough...  
  
I'm tellin' you baby, it ain't so tough!" The piano faded.  
  
  
  
Sakura's voice trailed off, her sound carrying through the room with a maturity's depth that was something more than her eighteen years of age.  
  
As she exited, the applause was deafening, cat calls, and whistles too. This was an intermission so people could sit and eat, and break from the dancing.  
  
She ran to change into the gown she would wear while out amongst them, and momentarily forgot about her two acquaintances, both avidly looking for her to come out: the blue-eyed lyricist and the amber-eyed wolf.  
  
One of which was looking for her and his new friend Hisui.  
  
One who was looking for her and trying to keep a rather persistent Koi at arms length, flirting as was his normal way, but distracted in a very unusual way.  
  
Both of which who were under her unknowingly cast spell.  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, you were absolutely perfect! Let's go out and mingle now, ne?" an excited Tomoyo chorused. Sakura laughed and smiled. She always felt like...well, she wasn't sure, but she always felt almost divine after getting off stage, warm blood circulating through her body, voice warmed and tuned.  
  
Having exchanged her stage outfit for a pale pinkish gown with flowing translucent sleeves that fell gracefully past her wrists in curved folds, the color transitioning from the pronounced pink-lavender at the shoulder and body of the dress, to nearly white at the end of the sleeves and bottom of the gown, which swept the floor. Her bangles were taken off and the choker too, leaving only her earrings, small dainty pearls, just right for Sakura.  
  
"Shall we?" Sakura asked, jokingly offering her arm to Tomoyo who found the charade equally as amusing as they stepped out into the room together, two ravishing young women, one the leader of the biggest company in the world of money, the other with the most talented writing and voice Japan had seen in ages.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran," Eriol approached him, and Syaoran gave a silent prayer and thanks to whatever gods might exist. This gave him a chance to escape from...  
  
"Ooh, is this the infamous Hirigizawa-san?" Koi's voice cooed and Eriol suppressed a wince. Poor Li, he'd been stuck with her since Cherry's entrance. Ouch.  
  
"Ahem, um, hai, but just Eriol-san is fine...Miss?" he let that waver off and she was more than willing to supply her name.  
  
"Koi, Eriol-san," she smiled with false warmth.  
  
"Ah, yes, well, if you'd excuse us Miss Koi, I've got some business to discuss with Li-san here," he gestured at Syaoran who raised an eyebrow at the use of his last name.  
  
"Must I? I wouldn't be a bother," she pleaded, giving him one of her trademark pouting faces, full lips turned down.  
  
"I'm afraid so Miss Koi. Gomen nasai, demo, it's rather important," Eriol shook his head and so Koi left, grudgingly, but not before slipping her hands playfully over Syaoran's shoulder and down his arm as she sauntered off.  
  
"Geez, she's got hooks on you like a prized catch doesn't she?" Eriol remarked thoughtfully, settling into comfortable standing next to Syaoran who nodded.  
  
"Hai, but what a woman to have her hooks in me, ne?" he grinned and Eriol was sincerely surprised.  
  
"You're serious? You'd actually consider that...that woman?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, look at her and you tell me Hirigizawa," Syaoran responded a bit sarcastically.  
  
"There's something to be said for a heart you know," Eriol commented as a retort.  
  
"Not when all you want is to bed her," was the frank reply. To this Eriol could only snort his half-derision and half-appalled feeling. There was such a thing as morality once in his friend, Eriol knew.  
  
But he also knew he had had a very bad experience with women, very young. Now twenty, like himself, Syaoran had already been married once. Might have even loved his wife, certainly doted on her, but she was a gold-digger, and embezzled quite a bit from the Li family wealth. Not only shameful, but a blow to his emotions, that was an experience he had not forgotten. He had only been eighteen. The divorce had happened the same year he had married the witch. For a while he had brooded, then suddenly one day he was the normal, quick-witted Syaoran Li, but with a certain amount of a grudge against all females.  
  
Eriol couldn't say he held it against him, considering his past.  
  
So now he treated women as he had been treated; only things to be used to the fullest extent, charming them, leaving them when he was bored, because he could and because in some twisted way, he felt this was vengeance against the woman who had so few years ago shamed and emotionally maimed him.  
  
"Thanks for getting her away for now though. She was being incredibly clingy for just meeting...Still," Syaoran's voice broke in on his thoughts, "you must admit she's a fine specimen." Eriol nodded dully; he wasn't paying much attention anymore, even to his friend. A vision in pale cherry- blossom colors had just come in with another vision in deep midnight blue, both entering at a graceful step.  
  
Syaoran, realizing his friend was no longer listening, turned to see the same two beauties, though the cherry blossom dominated his attention. Sakura, Cherry, all the same, he remembered with sudden haste what had caused him earlier to nearly fall out of his seat...yep, one and the same. He felt like smirking and frowning all at once; the result was a look of expressionless value.  
  
To both men's surprise, Cherry and the other girl went out to the dance floor; music was still playing, a cross-over beat of salsa and they began to dance fluidly, easily, as two pieces of a moving puzzle. As she spun her, Cherry laughed and smiled, Tomoyo also flashing a breath-taking smile, her bright indigo eyes brought out clearly by the hue of her dark dress.  
  
As the song ended, both girls sat at a table set aside, obviously just for them. Then even more to the surprise, Tomoyo pointed out Syaoran and Eriol to Sakura---who like I said, had in her adrenaline rush from singing, forgotten momentarily as only Sakura can do---and Sakura held her smile admirably while inside her heart was cart wheeling like a circus person. She stood up from the table and made her way with practiced ease towards Syaoran and Eriol to, um, introduce herself...kind of.  
  
"Good evening," Sakura greeted, offering her hand as greeting; she had come attached to the western style of saying hello, it was friendly. Bows seemed to her sometimes, too distancing and formal.  
  
"Good evening to you as well," Eriol took the proffered hand and kissed it gently.  
  
Syaoran flinched but then followed suit, ignoring the twinge in his chest at seeing the blush grace the cherry blossom's cheeks when Eriol did so.  
  
"You are Sakura, but I already know that," Syaoran said before she could formally introduce her name. She gave him a sheepish smile.  
  
"You remember that do you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Eh?" Poor Eriol was lost. When had his best friend met Cherry? Why hadn't he said anything? Was he nuts?  
  
"Oh, gomen um..." Sakura remembered she wasn't supposed to know his name yet.  
  
"Hirigizawa, Eriol Hirigizawa," he smiled kindly.  
  
"Ah, Hirigizawa-san, we met before under odd circumstances." Sakura's phrasing could have been better but at that moment, she didn't care.  
  
"Odd? I'd say they were rather comfortable," Syaoran smiled in a way Sakura was sure wasn't quite kind, nor rude, but something else...and she wasn't sure why her pulse was beating in her ears.  
  
"I wouldn't." She countered. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what those were, but it is a pleasure for me to meet you Sakura-san," Eriol said amiably.  
  
"Just Sakura," she amended.  
  
"Then just call me Eriol. My last name's a pain to say that much," he laughed and Sakura did too.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I see you've met the owners of the Destiny Coffee Shop chain," an enchanting voice came and Tomoyo was there, beautiful as always, standing at her side.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan," Sakura nodded.  
  
"Pardon me miss, but how do you know us?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Pleased to meet you," she smiled, offering her hand too. Syaoran gave her one of his best smiles; rich and beautiful, nice too it seemed. He kissed her hand.  
  
Sakura repressed a sad frown and wondered why she had one to suppress. She was quickly distracted by Eriol however, who broke into her thoughts with his voice, which she noticed still held in it some of the lyrical beauty it had when he sang:  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked.  
  
She paused.  
  
"You'll only dance with friends, ne?" Eriol joked and then placed his hand under his chin, as if in deep contemplation.  
  
"I've got it," he continued, as though hit by a spark of genius, "Be my friend?" he smiled.  
  
"Hai, Eriol-kun, I'd like that," Sakura returned the gesture and then he asked again:  
  
"Dance with me?" And she took his hand. Shrugging, Tomoyo didn't even ask Syaoran, more or less took his hand and led him out to the floor, following Eriol and Sakura, not that Syaoran minded.  
  
With a beautiful, wealthy, intelligent woman dragging you out on the dance floor, would you complain? Syaoran certainly didn't.  
  
It made him feel better to be out there, the lovely Tomoyo in his arms for the time being, instead of staying out and brooding over the cherry blossom who he had decided was nothing to him.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
If his jaw clenched when he realized how close Eriol and Sakura were dancing, well, that was normal right? And if there was a small twinge, almost painful in his chest near his heart when Eriol made her laugh or smile, well, that was probably some medical problem he had to get checked out...right?  
  
He was a very good liar, even to himself.  
  
And so he contented himself with the gorgeous Tomoyo, making her smile and laugh and in this way, distracting himself from Cherry, instead flirting and charming her best friend. In the song as they danced, Tomoyo rested her head gently on Syaoran's chest and he didn't make any move to stop her. He was absently watching the couple a few feet away, one with honey colored hair and green eyes, hands placed comfortably on his best friend's shoulders, his hands placed around her waist. Tomoyo meanwhile was entranced with the amber-eyed prince. It must be his eyes, she thought absently, as she danced with him and wondered at her forward attitude.  
  
The aforementioned couple of Sakura and Eriol were easily swaying to the music and Sakura was surprised to find herself comfortable in his arms, and looked up briefly to see his warm blue eyes smiling down at her. She saw in those eyes the heart of song he possessed, the one she too was blessed with and knew that must be one of the reasons the meshed so well.  
  
Things could be worse.  
  
Across the room...  
  
"Who do those two think they are?" an irritated Koi questioned.  
  
"Well, they are the most powerful women here," a voice pointed out tactfully.  
  
"Hmm...we'll see how long that lasts," Koi spat and stalked off to the ladies room for a moment.  
  
"Let's trade partners," Syaoran surprised himself by saying, loud enough for Eriol and Sakura to hear. Shrugging, they all nodded as the next song came on, this one faster, more up beat.  
  
"So how's the little cherry blossom doing? Still falling from the sky?" he ventured as they began to dance, only slightly distracted by the way she managed to move even in her gown.  
  
"As good as you I suspect little wolf," her answer was a challenge and he smirked. This was what he liked about her he guessed---liked? Too far, this is what he found interesting in her. That was better.  
  
"Those were some dance steps up there," he commented, absently moving his hands to hers as they did a few turns and steps that seemed to work just fine, even with the pop music, because they did it so well together.  
  
"Like what you saw?" she taunted.  
  
"Maybe," he allowed.  
  
As the song came to an end, they all four went to sit down, Tomoyo and Sakura to their table, the boys to theirs.  
  
"He's breathtaking Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Who, Eriol?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"Well, him too, but I meant Syaoran," Tomoyo admitted as they sat in their chairs. Sakura gave a short laugh.  
  
"You can have him Tomoyo, but he's a strict player and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't think he's capable of love, not that little wolf," Sakura trailed off as she saw Koi strut up to Syaoran and Eriol's table, quite nearly leaning on both of them.  
  
"Who invited her?" was Tomoyo's voiced thought.  
  
"Not me," was the response.  
  
"Her name is Koi Hitori. She's the daughter of some rich executive I think," Tomoyo frowned slightly, trying to remember.  
  
"Hai, she must be. Look at all those jewels," Sakura commented.  
  
"I bet she lights up the abyss with all those rocks around her throat," Tomoyo said dryly and Sakura giggled.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"The truth isn't always nice is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo replied, smiling. She knew Koi and knew how her mind worked; in fact better than she would want anyone to ever know. She had once worked closely with Tomoyo before her mother had passed on. She had pretended to be a good friend; meanwhile stealing money out of the Daidouji personal account, nearly bankrupting the whole lot of them...Tomoyo could not forgive her for all the trouble Koi had caused. And now, Tomoyo grimaced, she was obviously onto new territory after her brief hiatus...her targets: Eriol Hirigizawa and Syaoran Li.  
  
Tomoyo would have to tell Sakura and then both of them would tell the two young, handsome entrepreneurs, if they would believe them. Watching their expressions, Tomoyo gathered that it wouldn't be too hard to convince them.  
  
They weren't stupid after all.  
  
Sakura smiled absently as she sipped her water, unknowing of Tomoyo's thoughts, simply thinking alternately about how warm it had been in Eriol's arms...and then confusing herself by noting how easy she had felt with herself when dancing with Syaoran too...what was it with those two? Why couldn't she differentiate? Was there anything to differentiate about? Sighing, she sipped her water again.  
  
Love was confusing.  
  
H-h-hoeee!? Love? Wait a minute...  
  
Hoeeeeeeeeeee...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
So THERE you have a long chapter six. I know, you'll have more S and S AND S and E and due to the plot's many twists we'll probably end up with something you might get angry at me for: Some Syaoran and Tomoyo. But forewarning, if there happen to be people who like that idea, I'm sorry, Gomen minna, but it won't last. Remember, Syaoran is a player. He likes Sakura but won't admit it to himself and so what does he do?  
  
Well, Tomoyo is rich and beautiful, and smart to boot, what do you think he'll do?  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
More importantly though, what's Sakura gonna do to get back at him?  
  
Love triangles are fun, but squares are even more intricate, cuz they all come back to one another in the end...or do they?  
  
Guess you'll have to review a lot to find out. ^_~ Remember, the standard remains: more reviews, more chapters.  
  
-Kaji Hikage 


	7. Sing for Me: Chapter Seven: Concealing F...

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES  
  
SONGS ARE MINE AS IS THE STORYLINE  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Seven: Concealing Feelings  
  
  
  
Sakura sat in a park in the city, not the skater one, but a real park, even with a lake and trees and a hedge maze somewhere near the back. Tomoyo sat beside her, reading a book. Sakura was watching the clouds.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice was clearly audible; it seemed they were the only ones in the park, spread out on their picnic blanket, a picnic basket between them.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"What do you think of Hirigizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked tentatively, looking over her book at her best friend. Sakura felt a twinge of confusion in her but smiled and replied.  
  
"Eriol-kun is nice, and always really polite," Sakura paused, "and a good skater." Tomoyo repressed her smile. That was definitely a Sakura answer.  
  
"Hai, hai...demo, don't you think he's kawaii?" Tomoyo became more forward. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"H-hoe? I...I..." she stammered, blushing uncontrollably and Tomoyo got an all-too familiar smirk on her face.  
  
"HA! You DO think he's kawaii! OHOHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo carried on like this for a short while, Sakura making protests all the while until Tomoyo ceased her signature laugh and gave her a shrewd look.  
  
"So if it's not Hirigizawa, it must be Li-san."  
  
Sakura choked on air and sputtered her reply.  
  
"Iie! Th-that...baka...he...he's nothing. Stupid. He's so, so arrogant and conceited...and...and..." Tomoyo felt like laughing again at Sakura's flustered state, but refrained tactfully.  
  
"Hai, hai Sakura-chan. Whatever you say." Tomoyo went back to reading her book.  
  
"Eriol is kawaii."  
  
"YOU admit it!"  
  
"H-hai...mou...so?" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Well, if you REALLY don't care about the little wolf, I think I've taken a bit of a fancy to him," Tomoyo pondered aloud.  
  
"N-nani?! Daijoubu Tomoyo-chan? Are you sick? Have you got a fever?" Sakura rapidly placed her hand on Tomoyo's forehead as Tomoyo chuckled.  
  
"Iie Sakura-chan. Iie. Stop before you lose whatever calm you have left. I just find him intriguing," Tomoyo explained lightly and then added, "I'm not talking about falling love or anything you know."  
  
Sakura blanched at the thought.  
  
Her best friend falling in love with the little wolf.  
  
That was too much...Tomoyo and Syaoran? Her brow furrowed as she thought on this, why should it bother her? What did she care who he went out with? She was just afraid for Tomoyo's sake. Sakura knew he could be lethally charming and debonair...she'd nearly experienced the whole thing herself...that was all though. She was merely worried for Tomoyo. She didn't care whether or not the little wolf liked or didn't like her. She didn't mind if one day she might run across them staring lovingly into each other's eyes or holding hands or kissing...  
  
She didn't care...she didn't mind...  
  
Like hell she didn't.  
  
Sakura felt like digging a hole to China...wait, that was where Syaoran was from...scratch that; she wanted to dig a hole to England...say wasn't that where Eriol was from?  
  
Why did she think of Eriol? Why was she previously thinking of Syaoran? Could she possibly have fallen for both of them?  
  
There was something terribly wrong with that. Great, she waited until she was all out of high school to fall for someone...and it was turning about to be a someone[s], plural. Ouch...  
  
Mou...so, Sakura thought absently...Hiri-er, Eriol...  
  
He really was kawaii. Not in the same way as Syaoran certainly, but more sophisticated, more gentlemanly. She remembered the warmth in his arms when they had danced and hugged her knees absently to her chest, lifting her head to watch the clouds roll by again.  
  
Yes, her new friend was very kawaii.  
  
And he thought she was a boy.  
  
Or rather, he thought Hisui was a boy---and technically she was supposed to be---and thought that Cherry was a totally different person...which she was.  
  
Or not?  
  
Sakura didn't like this masquerade very much but what could she do? She could see it all now:  
  
Oh good afternoon Eriol, did you know, I'm really the pop idol Cherry, masking myself as a male to go out in ordinary life, please don't be offended...oh yeah, that would go over real well.  
  
And Syaoran!  
  
She had already deceived him once.  
  
Like they said, shame on him if she fooled him twice, but she had and still was. Supposedly he didn't suspect Hisui of being her yet. Not yet.  
  
And here she was, back to thinking of the little wolf again, unwittingly and unnervingly. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling of not knowing where her heart rested.  
  
But if Tomoyo had really taken a...ahem, 'fancy' to him, far be it from her to stop her! Sakura thought this thought adamantly and to such a furious mental argument in her mind that she convinced herself that the odd feeling, the funny tightening in her chest when he was near her, she convinced herself that it was revulsion.  
  
But there is a certain limit there is to which, a person can lie to one's self...and was she lying? She wondered.  
  
So lost in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice two familiar shadows moving towards her and Tomoyo until suddenly instead of the vivid blue sky and white clouds, her vision was filled with amber, laughing amber.  
  
"Li-san!" came Tomoyo's voice before Sakura could tell him to get lost. She groaned. Syaoran turned to her.  
  
"Does my presence displease you?" he asked, only half seriously.  
  
"No," she replied through gritted teeth, only then noticing the figure behind him, smiling at her: Eriol. Her look of mild tolerance melted to a bright smile and Syaoran scowled. He wasn't all THAT bad, was he? Why should Eriol be able to make her smile when he couldn't? He shrugged the annoyance off and settled his attention on the quiet Tomoyo.  
  
"So Daidouji-san, how's business?" he opened; it was best with women like her, he knew it was best to start formal...and then work your way in.  
  
"Very prosperous Li-san. And yours?" she asked, peering over the top of her book at him, her eyes asking him a different question: what are you getting at?  
  
"Syaoran will do Daidouji-san," he interjected.  
  
"And in that case, Tomoyo will suit equally well," she amended.  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo. My...our business is also good. You should come see Hirigizawa some time. He's stiff most other times but when he sings you'd think he was a completely different person," Syaoran joked. Sakura hit his arm playfully.  
  
"Iie! He's the same person when he sings, just a little more open!" she smiled and then faltered as it dawned on her what she had said.  
  
"How would you know?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.  
  
Sakura nearly bolted right there. Damn, damn, damn. I am in deep...  
  
"H-hoe?" was the only response she could muster immediately.  
  
"I said how would you know, Miss Cherry or don't you have the brains to remember even that?" he mocked her. Eriol frowned disapprovingly at this, as did Tomoyo. Handsome or not, insulting her best friend was a tad extreme. Contradictory to thought though, all this did was spark Sakura.  
  
"Dare to say that I have no brains! You of all people!" she retorted with new anger.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question.  
  
"I-I figured as he is so kind, and polite and warm...everything you are not, I might add...I figured he would be just as good, whether he sang or spoke, but I know when I sing I sing from my heart and the result is a more soulful sound. I just thought it might be the same with him!" Sakura finished with a huff of indignant posture. She had not noticed that with every compliment she paid Eriol, Syaoran's scowl deepened ever so slightly and Eriol's eyes widened just a fraction. Nor did she notice Tomoyo's thoughtful visage, which was less expressive than her companions', but masked a concentrating mind at work.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was still trying to decide whether or not to believe her when she came at him again, still angry, and he saw again the Sakura from the skate park, spunky, kind and beautiful, but definitely a little spit fire...w-wait a minute! Beautiful? Where did THAT come from? He didn't have time to wonder because as said before, a very irate cherry blossom was yelling him at again profusely, glaring up at him from her inferior height.  
  
"You, SIR," she said the title sarcastically with an added incentive to scowl, "On the other hand, border on the imbecilic and are the most utterly arrogant man I know!"  
  
Syaoran took this all in stride and came back at her readily.  
  
"Big words for the little cherry blossom," he teased, knowing how to push her buttons.  
  
"Big mouth for the little wolf," she smarted back and Eriol coughed to cover up a chuckle, rather unsuccessfully. Sakura smiled triumphantly, wanting to pump an imaginary victory fist in the air wildly at the glower on Syaoran's face, as he looked at his best friend in irritated question.  
  
"Gomen Syaoran...I've just never seen a girl best you in a match of words," Eriol excused. Tomoyo wore a knowing smile.  
  
"You started it," Tomoyo pointed out, looking in mock-severity at Syaoran whose scowl transitioned into a rueful smile in front of Tomoyo. He pretended to beg her, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Please forgive me, please oh best friend of the little cherry blossom?" he pleaded. It was Sakura's turn to frown.  
  
"Hmm...Maybe...if," she paused waiting for him to supply the customary "If what?" which he did of course.  
  
"If what?" Ah, there it was.  
  
"If you'll join me for an evening out tonight." Tomoyo finished, smiling, still looking at them all over the top of the same book, which Syaoran then took out of her hands and placed carefully on the picnic blanket.  
  
"Why my lady, I'd be honored to do so. So, am I forgiven?" he asked, his amber eyes begging in teasing hope.  
  
"Well...what do you think Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.  
  
"Hai, hai, whatever the baka wants..." she grumbled as she flopped on her back on the blanket again, trying to ignore the two flirts---not that she minded Tomoyo; it was HIM that got to her---and went back to cloud gazing. A weight settled beside her and she turned her head to see Eriol on the blanket beside her.  
  
"Nani?" she voiced.  
  
"Oh, gomen. I should have asked first. Might I join you? The sky fascinates me so, and it's always more enjoyable to watch with a friend," he explained. Sakura smiled and nodded, turning back to gaze up.  
  
The clouds had gotten considerably darker...she wondered why she hadn't noticed before...why none of them had...and then it happened:  
  
CRASH!  
  
Thunder and lightning reigned as the real rain threatened to drop at any moment in flooding torrents.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura latched on, frightened, to Eriol's arm, trembling. Without any real cohesive thinking, Eriol drew her closer to him, cradling the shaking girl who kept mumbling about lightning and something else he couldn't hear quite right. Syaoran fumed silently but busied himself with Tomoyo who while she hadn't screamed, nor latched quite so fiercely onto him, was looking a tad pale and gripping the blanket beside her a bit too tightly.  
  
"Here," he whispered and took her hand in his, and she relaxed a little. He smiled inside; perhaps getting Daidouji wouldn't be quite so hard as he thought. A fierce lightning bolt struck across the sky and she flinched, gripping his hand tighter; no, not so hard after all.  
  
"Syaoran, let's get moving out before the rain comes, ne?" Eriol suggested, his hand placed and holding Sakura's reassuringly as they stood together and Syaoran unknowingly tightened his grip on Tomoyo at the sight. As another thunder rumble sounded, he picked up the blanket, Tomoyo got her book, Sakura got the picnic basket and Eriol couldn't hold anything, not being able to let Sakura's shaking hand without her falling on the spot. She was petrified.  
  
  
  
So, Syaoran thought as they made their way to the woods nearby, the little Cherry Blossom is afraid of bad weather eh? I wonder what the story behind THAT is...he thought. Before they could reach the woods, rain began to cascade down on them but Tomoyo reached the woods very fast, barely getting wet at all. Syaoran was next, then Eriol and Sakura. The latter were thoroughly soaked, just short of dripping and Syaoran could not stop his gaze from quickly wandering over Sakura's previously unnoticed curves and shapely body. He wondered that he had thought her a child less than ten minutes ago. Now the wet rain had made her otherwise light pink tank top mold to her curves, as did her jeans. Her breath was slightly caught due to running and fear of the storm and every breath made Syaoran feel the least bit more uncomfortable.  
  
He caught himself though, and looked away.  
  
Too close.  
  
Eriol was absently taking off his over shirt to wring it out while Syaoran began to make a fire, small but sufficient. Tomoyo laid the blanket, thankfully only slightly damp due to Syaoran's fast running, on the ground next to the warming flames and brought a shivering Sakura to gently sit next to her by it, whispering to her the comforting words she was used to saying whenever Sakura got hysterical like this...and that was whenever a storm hit.  
  
"It's okay Sakura-chan. Remember? Zettai daijoubu right?" she implored and Sakura nodded slowly, still shivering. She felt a sudden added warmth to her shoulders and looked up, surprised to see Syaoran.  
  
"You'll get sick. Keep that on," his order was gruff and her turned away to quickly stomp over deeper into the woods to get more wood even thought he knew perfectly well that Eriol had already left to do so.  
  
"What was that?" an amused voice asked from the shadows but Syaoran just grumbled.  
  
"Eh? I'd say you cared about her Syaoran," teased Eriol, ignoring the inward stiffening his heart was doing at that realization.  
  
"Nani!? Never. She's a child. I much prefer her friend. She just looked cold."  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
"I'm serious!" Syaoran insisted vehemently, waving his hands erratically.  
  
"So am I." Eriol countered.  
  
"Grr..." Syaoran stomped off in the OTHER direction [and this forest seems to have a lot of them doesn't it?]  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan you okay now?" a worried Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Just a little spooked. You know me Tomoyo-chan. I'm silly...getting scared of a little thunder..."  
  
"It was nice of Li-san...er, Syaoran to lend you his jacket, ne?" Tomoyo prodded.  
  
"Hai, I'll thank him when he comes back," was the simple reply Sakura gave her.  
  
"Hai, you do that," Tomoyo sighed, wondering if the way he looked at Sakura was merely a figment of her imagination or Sakura was totally oblivious to it. Both were very possible.  
  
Tomoyo knew very well that Hirigizawa was somewhat near smitten with Sakura but what of Syaoran could be said truly? No one knew that man well enough to say so, Tomoyo was certain of that, except maybe Eriol, who she thought afterwards, would never say anything unless asked outright.  
  
When the rain died away they put out the fire and wrapped up all their belongings, Sakura returning the jacket to Syaoran with a humble thanks.  
  
"Ah...arigato Li-san," she mumbled.  
  
"Didn't you hear me tell Tomoyo? Call me Syaoran," he said, almost an invisible plea in that variable order, some part of him dreading that she might shake off that thought and continue addressing him forever as a plague to avoid, cordially of course.  
  
"Syaoran..." she fixed. Then, as unpredictable and fickle as men can be--- though Sakura was only beginning to learn that fact of life---he turned all his attention on Tomoyo.  
  
"So M'lady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to that outing you insisted upon not long ago?" he teased sweetly, holding out his hand and Tomoyo readily grasped it gracefully and Sakura felt for a moment, dark.  
  
Not that the wolf she might have feelings for and her best friend since forever were seeming to hook up, but at their kind clasping of fingers and palms, simple and graceful; Sakura and her surroundings seemed, to her, a tear duller and shabbier for comparison.  
  
"I would, demo Syaoran, I have to take Sakura-chan home," Tomoyo began but Sakura beat her down.  
  
"Iie! Tomoyo-chan, go on with...with him. Have...fun. I'll get home fine on my own, don't worry. I'll take all our stuff back too, okay?" Sakura reassured.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"Are you certain?" she asked further.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Alright, but I'll not be out late, so look for me soon," Tomoyo called over her shoulder as she and Syaoran began to walk away.  
  
Sakura was just close enough and sharp enough of hearing to catch the last thing Syaoran said before he was out of earshot:  
  
"Maybe not so soon, ne?" and he once more held Tomoyo's hand in his and Sakura could not describe the feelings she felt assaulting her. How much was she hiding from herself in her own heart? Was she hiding anything? She had to be. These darkly sad feelings could not be false, and yet, she did not care for the little wolf! She did NOT! She felt like screaming...  
  
He was after all, conceited, arrogant, rude, attractive, smooth...those compliments were not supposed to be in that description, she thought inwardly, clawing at the doors concealing her own heart from her.  
  
She was glad when Eriol entered and saved herself from her own frightening revelations that had threatened to surface; she most certainly was not ready for that to happen yet.  
  
So when he asked her if she would like a ride home, she said yes and felt for the time being, somewhat more secure in her own skin, with the once more regular beating of her heart as when Eriol smiled at her---unknowing of her inner turmoil---some of her troubled self seemed to melt kindly away to flying dust.  
  
And she knew when she got home, Eriol polite as always, walking her to the door but nothing more, she unlocked her apartment and closed the door, heading straight for her bed where she curled up and slept, trying to stave off her earlier contemplations, settling for soon thereafter waking up and planning new songs for her upcoming performance.  
  
She had not seen that as Eriol left, giving her hand a warm squeeze that she had assumed was meant to somehow make her feel better [and it did], she did not see...  
  
And neither did he...  
  
Both aspiring singers, one undiscovered, the other Japan's beloved Cherry, both artists, missed the brief flash of a hidden camera and the rustle of bushes as a shadowed figure ran off towards the direction of a local tabloid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope that was easy enough to understand. I try and format it nice, you know, standard new paragraph for each new speaker, et cetera, et cetera, spell check, et cetera, et cetera.  
  
But we all make mistakes as I'm sure you know. ;)  
  
Okay, review please. [Please be kind. It is much appreciated.]  
  
In the next chapter: Cherry is singing more and more, Eriol is getting more and more publicity, the two are seen together a lot, as Syaoran and Tomoyo are often off somewhere, leaving the two singers to fend for themselves a lot against the crazy fans and scandalous news tabloids.  
  
And what is this...perhaps at one of Cherry's concerts, a duet...perhaps describing what is really in her heart?  
  
Just review and maybe you'll see. ^_~ 


	8. Sing for Me: Chapter Eight: Love’s Misle...

DISCLAIMER: CCS NOT MINE, SONGS [THOUGH NONE IN THIS CHAPTER] ARE MINE, STORY IS MINE...  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Eight: Love's Misleading Path  
  
Tomoyo had come home early that evening as she had promised and this pleased Sakura for two reasons:  
  
Well, this just instilled the fact that she could always depend on her best friend and... She could derive from her early return that Tomoyo had been able to resist Syaoran successfully while maintaining interest. It was something only Tomoyo could do.  
  
That was why when Tomoyo began [after that evening] to spend day after day with Syaoran that it hit Sakura so hard; she of course, kept this to herself.  
  
Instead of fuming or brooding, both rather un-Sakura, she wrote and wrote...and wrote some more.  
  
Finally, sick of sitting with her pen and paper, having already weaved about ten new songs out, she put on the look she had discarded days before, nearly forgotten even and took on her transformation: into Hisui.  
  
Hair tucked under the floppy hat, form disguising clothes, androgynous overall effect, no jewelry, no make-up.  
  
She sighed and wondered if life would be simpler if she really was a boy and then threw that idea out the window. She liked being herself.  
  
She wondered that she had ever even thought this disguise necessary; lately she had been out numerous times in her normal attire and either not been recognized or been left alone by her fans. She wondered at that.  
  
Without thinking really, she made her way to Destiny where she was not surprised to find Eriol, who smiled brightly at her...or in his eyes, 'him'.  
  
"Ohayo Hisui-kun!" he called as Sakura/ Hisui walked in.  
  
"Ohayo Eriol-kun, daijoubu?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Good, good, and you? I haven't seen you since the day you gave me the tickets. Cherry said you were sick the night of the benefit," Eriol added the last part, concern written all over his pale complexion and Sakura smiled warmly at him, but a crooked smile she had developed, just for her role of Hisui.  
  
"Urm...ahem, hai actually I was. I'm alright now though." Sakura reassured him. Sighing suddenly, Eriol sat down in a chair and as there were no customers at that moment, Sakura too sat down, facing him questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong Eriol?" she paused and then added, "Is it a girl?" To her surprise, he laughed.  
  
"Well, no and yes."  
  
"Eh?" Sakura had nearly used her trademark "Hoe" but caught herself in time, thanking whatever heavens there were for her brief moments of conscious action.  
  
"Actually, it's about two people."  
  
"Two?" Now Sakura was really confused.  
  
"Hai. Do you know who?"  
  
Sakura shook her head obliviously.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran" was his simple answer.  
  
The names sounded slippery like water, unattainable but forever in a steady and traceable motion.  
  
"What about them?" she asked, acting with all the composure she knew she lacked in reality.  
  
"I was trying to figure that out myself in fact. It seems that Syaoran is rather interestingly affected by your...cousin did you say? And she is always," he paused with an almost sad smile, "always responding to him."  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Sakura asked, perplexed still but also intrigued.  
  
"It confuses me. I suspect the two of fancying each other, and yet they insist on acting opposite of their true feelings, or so I guess." Eriol's voice was even and soft-spoken as always, clear and with that impending tone of reason that made everything he said sound right.  
  
And this was no exception.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps you're imagining it? I...I mean, I can't imagine why he would like Sakura-chan," Sakura said, feeling odd speaking not only in third person about herself, but unbeneficial to her as well.  
  
"Iie. I am positive at least that Syaoran likes Sakura. I wonder how she feels about him though...it would be too bad," Eriol commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you know this already, but he's dating her best friend, Tomoyo right now," he paused and in that pause, Sakura felt her gut wrench...yes, he was going out with her wasn't he? Eriol continued: "And I think she might be falling for his...charms...if you know what I mean; and he's not serious."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura's voice broke.  
  
"I don't mean to seem rude, but I know Syaoran and the way he looks at Tomoyo, well, even if he holds her in higher respect than his other...um..." Eriol for once was at a loss for words.  
  
"Conquests?" Sakura suggested with the least bit of sardonic dryness.  
  
"H-hai. Even if he respects her somewhat, he does not love her...and I would not like to see her hurt," Eriol let silence reign again and Sakura took the moment to see a cloud come into his eyes as he said those last words, full of concern, caring, and...  
  
"You like her?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I am not so sure. At first, if you must know, I was spellbound by Cherry/ Sakura. Your cousin is very talented and very beautiful, full of light." Sakura took every precaution in her not to blush.  
  
"You think so?" she asked softly, nearly forgetting who she was supposed to be.  
  
"Hai, don't you?" Eriol asked quizzically. After mentally slapping herself, Sakura nodded.  
  
"Hai, hai! I just...never thought about her being beautiful, you know, being my cousin and all..." Sakura defended valiantly and she could tell, regardless, that Eriol was sizing up her defense with what he had heard. He let it go.  
  
"Right, but now, now I'm not so sure," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you see, when I began to suspect Syaoran of liking Sakura, I felt willing to give up my...liking for her, for him, if it would make him happy. It was then that I supposed love was made of sterner stuff, you know, the 'I'll never give her up, try and kill me if you want but I won't let you have her' type of thing, ne?" he smiled ruefully this time.  
  
Sakura felt like sharing that rueful smile.  
  
So he didn't like her...or at least he wasn't certain.  
  
She was about to question him further, but suddenly the door slammed open and in stormed Syaoran looking like he was straight out of Hell, fire in his amber eyes and a very upset-looking Tomoyo right behind him.  
  
Before Sakura could say anything, he threw a paper down on the table in front of her and Eriol and she knew just why he was so angry...or so she thought.  
  
There on the front of the paper was a picture of Eriol and Sakura, the angle was such that it looked, well---it looked rather suggestive. Eriol's profile was cut off because Sakura was there in front, and it gave the impression that they were having a rather intimate moment...in their apartment hallway. Sakura felt sick. Who would do this?  
  
Eriol paled and frowned at what he saw. They had never done anything of the sort, perhaps they had been that close, but the way the picture was positioned...he shook his head in a flabbergasted state of muteness.  
  
Syaoran was a bit more perturbed and verbal about it too.  
  
"What the hell is this?" His voice was harsh and Sakura sensed more than simple disturbance in the air between him and Eriol.  
  
"I have no idea," Eriol said simply. If Syaoran were going to jump to conclusions, he would let him.  
  
"No idea? Hirigizawa..." he growled, obviously put into an amazing disarray due to the article. Sakura read it aloud, soft but loud enough for all present to hear. Even though Syaoran had already read the article at least fifteen times, he seethed anew with each word she spoke and Tomoyo had to push him down into a chair. Sakura read:  
  
"Found outside Cherry's apartment, a local singer Eriol Hirigizawa was seen with Cherry herself. The two seemed rather close and as some might recall, this is not the first time the public saw these two musicians together. Recall the Children's Benefit not but a week or two ago? There too, they were seen, dancing closely. Here it is obvious the two artists are more than chums, but exactly how much? Is this a fling? Or has the beloved Cherry, Japan's idol and star, found her soul mate? Romance is in the air and rumor has it, Cherry and Eriol are..."she stopped reading, having seen enough.  
  
The nerve.  
  
She felt like yelling too, like throwing something---or someone---but knew that as Hisui, she could not react so violently without suspicion falling fast to her.  
  
"So?" Syaoran glowered again.  
  
"It's nothing," was Eriol's reply.  
  
"Nothing? What do you mean 'nothing'? This," he emphasized, shaking the article as he snatched it out of Sakura's hands, "doesn't look like 'nothing' Hirigizawa."  
  
"Look Li-san," Eriol bit back icily, "I said it was nothing."  
  
Syaoran felt suddenly another pair of intense eyes upon him as he was about to launch into a verbal attack on Eriol and he turned. And he saw Hisui it seemed, for the first time.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know Li-san. Demo, I, I know she wouldn't ever do anything like this and---" she was cut off and shocked by a bitter laugh from Syaoran.  
  
"Oh wouldn't she? I knew she was clever but this takes the cake..." he mumbled to himself, storming out of the coffee shop, Tomoyo apologizing for both of them as they left.  
  
"How could he even think she would do that?" Eriol breathed in disgust. He was past appalled with Syaoran Li momentarily.  
  
"She wouldn't" Sakura insisted, half to the air, half to Eriol.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"I should be going. Sakura probably hasn't seen this yet..." and Sakura bid him farewell, exiting Destiny.  
  
Two seconds later she ran back in.  
  
"Gomen Eriol-san, I know this must not be the right time, demo, here are some more tickets, for you and Syaoran. It's to 'Cherry's' concert tomorrow night. Think you can make it?" She asked and then added, "She wanted you to come." And it was true.  
  
She had been scared seeing Syaoran act so volatile, she had been confused when Eriol acted so enigmatically cold to him I his responses, and now she wanted clarity and thought that maybe on her concert night she might get it.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"She..." Sakura paused, thought about it and then decided rather spontaneously, something that could either flare up in her face or save her, "she wants you to sing with her."  
  
Eriol was surprised to say the least.  
  
"Nani? Me?" he asked, for once in his cultured life, speechless.  
  
"Hai," Sakura smiled, "I told her your songs and voice are exceptional, and seeing as how she already knows how sincere you are, she wants you to sing one she wrote with her tomorrow."  
  
"H-hai, demo, when should I meet her and where?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Her apartment, noon, okay?" Sakura confirmed.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Eriol-san! She'll be so pleased," and with that the Sakura whirlwind swept away, leaving Eriol anticipating what was to come, or not.  
  
  
  
"Calm down Syaoran," Tomoyo insisted, crossing her arms, willing to be just as stubborn as he was if he didn't come out and say what she thought she knew all along.  
  
She was glad he had decided to affirm her suspicions---no matter how inadvertently---before her heart had become completely his.  
  
That would have killed her.  
  
As it was, she had managed to safe guard, enjoying his charms and flirts, without getting terribly attached, though she had become fond of him, it was certain.  
  
"Calm down? Aren't you the least bit upset?" Syaoran asked, irritated.  
  
"Not really, why should I be?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"B-because...because...I mean, what if he hurts her huh?" he grasped for straws.  
  
"Why would it bother you? I thought you two had an eternal feud of rivalry in put-down contest going on," she mentioned wryly.  
  
"T-t-that's not the point Tomoyo!" he sputtered.  
  
"Then what is Li-san?" she asked and he stopped; she had used his last name...whoo boy...that wasn't good. He knew.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry Tomoyo-chan," he said, erasing his frown and letting his shoulders lift a bit by letting the anxiety in him down for a bit. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her gently, and Tomoyo lightly pushed her hands against his chest, distancing herself from him slightly.  
  
"Syaoran," she paused and he was glad she was back on his first name.  
  
"Hai my sweet?" he asked.  
  
"Do you like my Sakura-chan?" she asked politely.  
  
"N-nani?" was his response.  
  
"Do you like my Sakura-chan?" from Tomoyo.  
  
"Wait a minute, 'your' Sakura-chan?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"Hai, she is and always will be mine, always my friend, always there for me," Tomoyo explained, smiling patiently.  
  
"Ah I see," he said, even though he quite mostly did not.  
  
"I wonder, do you really?" she thought aloud. He smiled at her and drew her closer to him.  
  
"Let me show you 'really'." And he bent his head down to hers, ignoring the truth in what she had been asking him about, the point she had been getting to.  
  
Tomoyo was no fool and she had seen the pure jealousy and frustration in the little wolf after seeing that tabloid, after Eriol's vague responses. And even if he was blind, she wasn't.  
  
So she did what she had to do, and pushing him away softly for the last time, she looked kindly up into his confused eyes and whispered:  
  
"I know you love someone..." she paused and then finished, "and it's not me."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Sakura stood waiting outside her apartment dressed in a light green tank top and black jean overalls, red converse all star shoes giving her a childish look that was both cute and innocent. When Eriol arrived she greeted him happily.  
  
"Konnichi-wa Eriol!"  
  
"Konnichi-wa Sakura-chan," he replied.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, I mean, for agreeing. I just know this is meant to be a duet and you're the only one I know on such short notice who can sing well," she explained, waving her hands animatedly, obviously anxious about the whole thing. He laughed.  
  
"Relax Sakura-chan. It's not like I'm gonna back out on you now or anything, ne?" And with that they set off for the studio.  
  
Eriol agreed with Sakura after reading the lyrics; it was definitely meant to be a duo. He was impressed with her lyricist skills once again and praised her shamelessly, repeatedly bringing a flush to her cheeks.  
  
Every time she looked at him though, throughout their whole practice---and it was a successful one---his face turned a bit darker, his eyes turned amber, his hair became messy and brown...just for a moment.  
  
And then he was sweet, kind Eriol again, amiably speaking to and fro with her about the performance that night.  
  
And then he chose that moment to segue into something that she had pushed to the back of her mind until then.  
  
"Did you see the Tabloid by the way Sakura? Did Hisui show you?" Eriol asked, serious now.  
  
"Er, hai. I know we didn't really do anything like that though, so it's okay, ne? I mean, it'll all blow over..." she trailed off.  
  
"You realize that by having me sing with you tonight, especially this song, it may look as though we are confirming their...their rumor, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, demo, things will be okay. Lies are uncovered in time and the truth is revealed. Don't worry so much Eriol-kun. Remember: Zettai daijoubu! The invincible phrase," she added, grinning widely.  
  
"As long as you know Sakura-chan," he gave in, allowing himself a half- smile.  
  
"I know," was her reply.  
  
Even later, after Eriol had gone, promising to meet her at the concert amphitheatre before the show later, she found herself walking, walking, walking...  
  
And she ran into something.  
  
Or rather, someone.  
  
She looked up and was lost in amber.  
  
Syaoran was as startled as she, staring down into her wide green eyes, trying to push away the emotions inside him that were clawing at him to be noticed.  
  
"Ehehe...hi there Li-san," she greeted weakly.  
  
All he did was nod his head.  
  
"Um, where's Tomoyo-chan?" she asked. The briefest of updates last night had informed her that the two had split, but she had not really seen Tomoyo; she had only received her call on the cell phone.  
  
"I don't know," was his gruff response. He was still trying to collect himself from the break-up. He couldn't remember a time when any girl had ever broken it off with him; he was the initiator and the stopper, the commencer and the master. And Tomoyo had just told him it was over, pretty much.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I said, I don't know. Why don't you find her yourself Miss Cherry?" he scowled and went to push past her.  
  
And he might have gotten away...  
  
If she hadn't grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Nani? What are you doing cherry blossom?" he frowned and she frowned back at him.  
  
"Is something going on?" she asked, clueless.  
  
"What do you mean? 'Is something going on'? Kami-sama, are you totally oblivious? Everyone knows," he added scathingly.  
  
"Knows what?" Sakura asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"About you and Hirigizawa," was his terse answer and she could her the brittle tone in his voice.  
  
"What about us?" she asked and then remembered the tabloid and quickly amended, "You didn't believe that farce did you?"  
  
"I'm not sure what to believe," he fairly exploded. "You're nice, you're cold, you're warm, you're a child, you're...you're the most damned confusing person I've ever met!"  
  
"Am I?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hai," he replied vehemently and added, "And you confuse me until I'm not sure I even know what I feel anymore."  
  
With that he stomped off and Sakura ran home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo and behold, Tomoyo was there, seemingly waiting for her, happy as ever. One would never have guessed she broke it off with one of Japan's leading bachelor's one night earlier.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried happily, tackling her in a hug.  
  
"Oof! Sakura-chan, hey there. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your performance?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Hai, hai, demo, I have to tell you something," Sakura said, not sure if she was saying the whole truth or just a sudden whim, but it seemed a lot deeper than that.  
  
"Hai?" Tomoyo prompted patiently.  
  
"You know how I wasn't sure about how I felt about Eriol-kun? How I said he made me feel warm and safe but how I felt nearly the same in Syaoran's arms that night we danced?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and Sakura continued.  
  
"Well, I figured it out," Sakura smiled happily.  
  
"And who's the lucky man?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I wrote a song for him," Sakura said almost shyly. Tomoyo was still smiling but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She asked again.  
  
"So who is it?" she hinted.  
  
"Who what?" Sakura feigned ignorance, widening her green eyes playfully. "Sakura-chaaannnnn!" Tomoyo fairly whined and lightly punched Sakura in the arm. "Tell me! Onegai!"  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai, who!" Tomoyo nodded and added coyly, "Who do you love?"  
  
"I love..." there was a pause. "You'll have to wait and see tonight!" she finished, grinning and Tomoyo face faulted, falling off the edge of her chair.  
  
"Eh, daijoubu Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, looking down.  
  
"Hai, hai," came the resigned reply.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! WHO does Sakura choose? And you better not think it's all happily ever after that, whoo boy no! Remember our not-so- good-friend Koi from the benefit? [Miss Gold-digger?] Well, if you recall, she had adamant plans to sink her hooks into one of our two beloveds, Eriol or Syaoran.  
  
And we wonder where this is going...~_~  
  
Review if you can! Thank you for sticking with me so far; I hope you all continue to do so until the end of the story.  
  
[Whenever that is]  
  
Next time: The duet, the revelation of Sakura's love, the return of the eviiiilll Koi, and some other stuffs too maybe, ne?  
  
That is, if you all review. ^_~  
  
To those of you who have already, MANY THANKS. They mean the world to me!  
  
-Kaji Hikage 


	9. Sing for Me: Chapter Nine: Misconception...

DISCLAIMER: CCS not mine, songs are and storyline  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Nine: Misconceptions and Heartbreak?  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror off the right side of the stage; donning a floor-length sleeveless hot-pink outfit that was tied together over her torso with cross-ties in white, and then split open at the waist, revealing her slender legs clad in black leggings and black ankle boots. There were small emerald earrings hanging down from her earlobes, sparkling in the little light, bringing out the true vividness of her eyes. On her wrists there were white cuffs lined in a stylized manner with black and hot pink to correspond.  
  
All were courtesy of Tomoyo of course who claimed that id she hadn't gone into the executive business, she would have been content to just make costumes for her Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled slightly. Tomoyo was always there; then she smirked. She had still not told her who she loved but knew that after tonight, it would have to be clear to anyone who it was...  
  
"Sakura!" and she turned to see Eriol, showing her for the first time his unease, which she had been almost certain he didn't even possess, as he came out from the left side of the back stage, fidgeting slightly with his collar.  
  
"Kon-wa Eriol!"  
  
"Hai, kon-wa. Um, do I look alright?" he asked, amazed he was wearing what he was wearing, which was...  
  
Well, let's put it this way, Tomoyo made this outfit too.  
  
"Hai, you look kawaii," Sakura said without flinching, all truth and happiness. After a moment of silence Eriol nodded.  
  
"So it's going to be the first number, ne?"  
  
"Hai, and you know when to come out right?" she asked him, studying him. He looked very debonair in Tomoyo's creation, a take-off of a traditional school uniform, long black pants and high collared black top, but the front was not held together with buttons...  
  
...in fact it wasn't held together at all.  
  
That perhaps was why he had been uncomfortable. It bared the midsection of his well-toned torso, lithely muscled, but only enough to look fit and sleekly handsome, just like the rest of him. He still wore his glasses to Sakura's secret pleasure; they made him look just as sophisticated and kind as he really was and that was one thing she found especially wonderful about him.  
  
"Hai, demo, I'm not sure I'll remember everything else...you know, all the dancing and movement..." he trailed off and Sakura reached out and took his hand, comforting him as Tomoyo and her other friends had done for her when she first began her singing career and still had nervousness.  
  
"Eriol-kun, you'll remember everything, I know it! Don't worry. Hey, remember..." she was cut off as he nodded and placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hai, hai, 'Zettai daijoubu' ne?" he filled in. And she smiled beneath his hand.  
  
They did not see the amber eyes watching them, mistaking all they were doing, not understanding what was going on inside of him, not knowing the truth.  
  
And that would be the initial happening to cause chaos.  
  
But he didn't know that.  
  
And neither did the people he watched as he slid back further into the shadows, to find his date who waited for him with her own alternative motives lurking beneath her seductive smile. And if you haven't already guessed, it wasn't Tomoyo.  
  
"Syaoran!" came a purring voice as he returned to the concert amphitheatre's main room, looking up into a pair of deceptive blue eyes framed by wine colored hair.  
  
"Let's sit Koi," he motioned tonelessly, still miffed by what he had just seen and Koi, not used to being second in any man's mind, was more than a little put out.  
  
Good thing she was an actress.  
  
"Hai, anything you say Syaoran," she purred again and followed him like a love-sick school girl dressed in a super-model's low-cut halter top of black and skin-tight khakis that accentuated her well-developed curves.  
  
She turned many male heads in the area, and knew it.  
  
But Syaoran didn't even seem to notice. He was reasoning with himself. Maybe what he had seen wasn't what he thought it was...baka, he thought annoyed, what else could it have been? She was smiling and he was being his normal self that usually wouldn't have irritated him so, if it hadn't involved the cherry blossom.  
  
And why did it bother him?  
  
He groaned inwardly, not wanting the real reason to surface even though he knew it already had. All he could do now was hope it was nothing and that she didn't...he gulped uneasily...didn't love Eriol.  
  
He hoped to Kami she didn't...he internally frowned...why oh why did he CARE? A headache soon ensued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO!" and you don't have to guess who this is; Tomoyo laughed gleefully, prettily dressed herself in a deep indigo dress, knee length and form-fitting but classy as her status quo demanded.  
  
"Ehehe...Tomoyo-chan, why are you laughing?" Sakura asked tentatively.  
  
"You two..."she paused, looking rather evil. "...are so KAWAII!" and here she proceeded to inspect them from toe to head, every inch---to Eriol's personal discomfort---nodding and affirming good-taste when she saw it.  
  
The lights were dark all of a sudden and the crowd quieted. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Go get 'em you two!" She waved and ran off, undoubtedly to make certain the cameramen were properly positioned, et cetera, et cetera, before rushing to get the best seat to watch Sakura-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY!" the cries were enthusiastically anticipative of the performance and Sakura's blood began to warm at the sounds of her fans, smiling softly. She loved them so much for supporting her, every one of them. Eriol offered her hand an appreciative squeeze before she left him momentarily to stand on the stage behind the curtains, getting into position as the music started and slowly...ever so slowly, the curtains parted, revealing her shapely silhouette.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran tensed slightly as he watched the curtains part to reveal a familiar body. He supposed he should relax and just do as everyone else, enjoy the show.  
  
Funny thing, he never listened to anyone, not even himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh dearest..." Sakura's voice was clear and resonant as she sang the first two words of the melody. Silence reigned; this song seemed slow and her voice was soft, which was odd for an opener, but someone as adored as Cherry could get away with it.  
  
"Oh dearest," she repeated, slowly moving her hands in a smooth curving motion, her head-microphone nearly brushing her lips as her head moved in equally sensual movement.  
  
"Please answer me, my love...please answer truly..." she called out in her harmonious voice, reaching out her right hand to the audience and Syaoran would have liked to think she was reaching to him.  
  
"Let me know you're here, let me know you're here..." she paused as the music stopped suddenly and so did her movement. And suddenly the lights flared up in bright stage lights, pink and white, as the music's real opening beats struck the room, fast and almost techno, but too melodious to be real techno and Sakura's hips and head moved back and forth with the punctuated beats.  
  
"Let me hear your voice, oh baby, let me hold you in my arms and know you're not gone, oh baby," she danced across the stage comfortably, as dancers discreetly began filing out on stage and began to follow her movement.  
  
"Whisper to me just this once, I know we've got it going on, so just speak to me, speak to me, oh yeah..." she sang with all the emotion she had, searching for the eyes she had grown to love, almost unwittingly...almost.  
  
"Call my name, it's gotta be this way, let things stay the same oh baby," she was completely in-synch with her dancers now, heading them in the center of the stage.  
  
"I know we've fought before and now and again, but now I don't want to settle for just a friend," and she paused again as she and her dancers swung their heads exaggeratedly to the left stage and that's when Eriol came out, singing, earning more than a few appreciative whistles and about a hundred sighs and screams of enthusiasm for him...and his outfit. He responded, singing:  
  
"Won't you let me come a little closer to you now? I'm the one following your lead. Those eyes they've got a hold on me, your eyes dearest, they've got a hold on me."  
  
And there were more screams from the females when they heard his angelic and sensual voice and Sakura could not repress a true smile, one unlike her stage smile, but just as good.  
  
"Oh who's stopping you? Don't let them darling, show me the way to love you, show me the way you want me to," she sang back as he approached her.  
  
"I know we've only just met in this life, but I'd swear it was the more than just this time, I've caught love at first sight," he responded, locking his hand with hers.  
  
"Risking too much aren't we though? Should we just keep it down low? What would our friends say? What would they think?" she crooned and Eriol, getting rather into the whole thing, took her other hand as they had practiced and pulled her closer to him, earning more sighs from the audience, most of them wishing they were the ones in his arms.  
  
"Can't worry baby, it's just you and me, don't let our love sink, it's not what they'll say, let's do it our way," he smiled as Sakura spun out of his arms slowly, still holding his hand.  
  
"I surrender love, there's nothing I can do," she was then joined by Eriol's voice as they sang together:  
  
"I'm lost without you,  
  
I'm gone without you,  
  
Don't fight me  
  
There's nothing else going down...  
  
I need you,  
  
I want you,  
  
Don't ever leave me  
  
All I want is for you to be around..."  
  
Eriol took the next part: "I know that when we first met, it was like the saying opposites attract,"  
  
Sakura danced away from him playfully, "We fought and yelled and neither of us saw the love we might have,"  
  
Eriol followed her, his smile turning more tender, "The words we said, they're still ringing,"  
  
"But it doesn't matter now, because it's the song of love we're now singing," she sang back again.  
  
They hit the chorus again:  
  
"I'm lost without you,  
  
I'm gone without you,  
  
Don't fight me  
  
There's nothing else going down...  
  
I need you,  
  
I want you,  
  
Don't ever leave me  
  
All I want is for you to be around..."  
  
Here there was a dance break as they went into an entrancing new-age version of a tango, moving as one, spinning, turning, all those things.  
  
And all were seen by the little wolf who suddenly felt very cold.  
  
So, she does love him, he thought sadly and then lost that sadness and replaced it with stoic indifference. Why would he care? Why should he care? It's not like he...not like he loved her or anything. He should have known it when he saw them together before they started singing...back stage. He came to all of these conclusions in a rush, not once thinking that this was just an act, a song she wrote and sang with his best friend, nothing more. It never occurred to him that it was him she saw while singing this song, even though she danced with Eriol.  
  
And it was because of this that historians have so aptly chronicled love's path as haphazard at best.  
  
Syaoran concentrated on the song...funny, it reminded him of how he and she were to each other...  
  
"Now we're past the childish games, aren't we love, aren't we?" Eriol smiled as they moved away from each other to opposite parts of the stage.  
  
"We'll never be the same, it's written in the heavens above, do you hear me?" Sakura sang.  
  
"The fights are the past and I know it's all true,"  
  
"When I say that this can make it, can make it and last, because I love you!" Sakura finished.  
  
They ended the song together:  
  
"Because I love you..." their voices trailed off and were met with a lot of roaring cheers, catcalls and other whatnot.  
  
Sakura was now searching, amidst the applauding crowd, for amber eyes, the owner for which she had written that song, who she had been thinking of ever since she met him, though with different thoughts albeit before. She found him and her smile turned down.  
  
He was glaring at her, and she felt her heart waver, and wondered if she was imagining it perhaps. No, he was glaring at her and...she held in a cry of dismay.  
  
Koi sat next to him, very closely. Inside she felt like sobbing, outside she was smiling and in the limbo between the two, she knew her heart was lost somewhere, stranded in question.  
  
But the show must go on, she thought bitterly and then brightened, pushing the little wolf out of her mind, focusing on her fans, all her faithful fans.  
  
She was not the only one who noticed them though.  
  
Eriol scowled mentally at Koi. He wondered why Syaoran had brought her, what had possessed him? His gaze wandered to Sakura who was busy smiling and waving to the audience but as her head turned in his direction, he gasped slightly. Her eyes were clouded with unshed tears and he knew that she had seen Syaoran with...with that woman...Eriol thought angrily.  
  
Unprecedented and unexpectedly, he strode across the stage and enveloped Sakura in a hug; at which Syaoran frowned fiercely, letting Koi edge so close to him that she was nearly on top of him. Sakura, in the hug she shared with Eriol, she allowed three tears to fall; then, before turning back to the audience, she wiped them lightly off her face, so light that they left no marks and prepared to sing her next song.  
  
Eriol made a mental note to yell at his best friend later about his lack of a heart and brains, not precisely in that order either. He walked off stage to the disappointment of many, many women, as Sakura began her other songs. Tomoyo was waiting there for him and she didn't look happy.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" she fairly growled, violet eyes flashing dangerously. "Even I could tell who she wrote that song for, even I," she emphasized bitterly, "And he seems not to give a damn, letting that vile woman smother him in public, right in front of Sakura!" she was almost screaming now. Eriol was shocked. He had never seen composed, patient, ever- understanding Tomoyo act so volatile, not that he blamed her.  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo. I don't know. He's stubborn, but I've not known him to be dense...until now that is. I knew it was written for him too. It couldn't have been more obvious; not like she was speaking in Morse code or something..." he grumbled.  
  
"Whatever the hell his problem is, he should get it together; I know he loves her," she added and at this Eriol was startled once more.  
  
"Really?" he questioned.  
  
"Hai, I could tell when I was with him, that he thought of someone else, and I am not so blind as to fool myself like that woman," Tomoyo gestured pointedly at Koi.  
  
"How did you know it was her?" he asked.  
  
"They fought. Sakura never fights with anyone if she can help it, but here she goes and calls him the nearest thing to imbecilic and the personification of idiocy! He obviously had struck a chord in her and the way he looked and flirted, no matter how rudely, with her, it was clear," she explained and Eriol could only agree with all she said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Kill him?" suggested Tomoyo dryly and Eriol blanched at the sincerity in her tone.  
  
"Iie...Ehehe...Tomoyo maybe something a little more forgiving, ne?" he reasoned. And she sighed.  
  
"Hai, hai, I was just kidding."  
  
Eriol wasn't so sure; her eyes were still bright with fury and he wouldn't have put anything past her, not when it came to her love for her best friend, Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, when the concert was over, Sakura was fast to leave, wanting to make it to her apartment before she began to break down...and she knew she would.  
  
The last thing she needed to see was Syaoran and Koi lip-locking passionately as she passed through the hall to the exit.  
  
But she saw and not caring who did or did not see her, she fled like a flittering cherry blossom on a harsh winter's fast wind, running all the way to her home, her safe place, where she felt the warm tears trickling down her face even as she opened the door, dropping the keys carelessly on the ground outside her door as she slammed it shut violently.  
  
Her shoulders shook with sobbing, quiet sobs of a broken heart, and lack of comprehension as she stumbled blindly into the living area and collapsed onto the couch, resting her head on her forearms, and eventually crying herself to an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had followed her as quickly as they could, Tomoyo glancing worriedly at the keys on the ground and picking them up as she entered the apartment, followed by Eriol, equally as anxious. They found Sakura's sleeping form on the couch, arms wrapped around herself protectively, face stained ever so slightly with streams of dried tears.  
  
Tomoyo covered her with a blanket and Eriol, ignoring the motion, picked Sakura up in his arms and laid her instead, in her bed, pulling those covers over her gently. Tomoyo turned to him as they softly shut the door.  
  
"Too bad she didn't fall in love with you Hiiragazawa, ne?" she whispered.  
  
"Iie, I think I liked her in that way before, but now...now I feel a strong connection with her, as a friend, as an artist, as a person, but not a lover," he concluded quietly.  
  
"I see," was Tomoyo's reply as she showed Eriol the way out and locked the door, going into her own room to sleep off her anger towards the blind little wolf and sadness for her cherry blossom.  
  
  
  
Eriol thrust his hands into his pockets, mulling over the best way to go about getting to Syaoran:  
  
Beat him...nah, too violent Yell at him...nah, he never responded to that kind of antagonizing Tell him the truth...maybe, but would he believe him, even as his best friend? Knowing Syaoran, stubborn to his very death---Eriol knew---he wouldn't believe him. Make him so jealous he had to admit his feelings for her to himself and to her...maybe...it was obvious Syaoran was jealous even when Eriol did the slightest thing fro Sakura, smile or hold her hand...but it would have to be someone else, not him because Sakura already knew he didn't feel romantically inclined to her anymore...yes, maybe this would work...but who to make Syaoran jealous...?  
  
He would have to call Tomoyo tomorrow, sort the whole thing out and make certain, whatever they decided to do, that it would cause Sakura no more pain.  
  
He didn't know more um...unintentional...help would be on the way, unintentional help in the form of an older brother and a silver-haired friend of the family who were once more coming to visit the little cherry blossom.  
  
Either way, this was the plan of action.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran felt Koi push him back into his room, her mouth constantly on his as she expertly removed his shirt...and attempting to drive away the image of emerald eyes and honey hair that seemed to be ultimately replacing his real vision of Koi...  
  
Later, Koi sleeping soundly to his right, Syaoran was still awake, pressingly haunted by two faces he had mistakenly put together in the wrong way, the faces of Eriol and Sakura.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
OOH! OH NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? WHY DOESN'T SYAORAN GET IT?  
  
*sigh* I guess no one knows except me. What will Eriol and Tomoyo do? How will Sakura be? When will Syaoran understand her true feelings, will he ever? And how far is Koi going to be able to get in her unkindly endeavors to steal money from Destiny?  
  
Review please, and find out. 


	10. Sing for Me: Chapter Ten: Tomoyo’s Tempe...

DISCLAIMER: you know, you know.  
  
NOTE: Yeah...I know, remember from the beginning...? Syaoran IS supposed to be frivolous with women, a player, whatever you wanna call it and he does it because he was hurt before...and that is why he is blind to Sakura's feelings, not only because he thinks she and Eriol are together, but because he doesn't believe anyone could ever truly love him for anything other than his looks and his money.  
  
Sad, ne? Don't worry. Zettai daijoubu minna-san. Now, on with the show:  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Ten: Tomoyo's Temper and A Re-Visit from an Older Brother and Yuki  
  
  
  
Perhaps she had been foolish, thinking he would know, that he would just know by her voice, by her searching eyes, that he was the one she sang for.  
  
Perhaps she had been blind.  
  
But now she had a sight bordering on clairvoyant; he didn't love her anyway. Even if he had known, had figured it out, he was obviously...Sakura choked tears anew onto her already thoroughly damp pillow, obviously happy with that other woman. They hadn't exactly been holding hands...  
  
She felt like finding a small shadow to crawl into and disappear in forever, and also felt that she might find such a shadow in her very own heart where, once she harbored dearly, a love for a certain amber eyed wolf. And she had just realized it, just a bit too late, a bit too dense. A sad smile graced her swollen lips, overly pinkish from licking the dryness away; she always was a bit slow, and here it had cost her apparently.  
  
She had been too late to win his love.  
  
This is what the sad cherry blossom thought, crying still, and this was what a dear friend to her knew she thought.  
  
And she would be well damned if she was going to let it stay that way.  
  
Tomoyo scowled to herself, thoughts of beating sense into a certain ex- boyfriend of hers [remember, she and Syaoran dated briefly] crossing her...original mind more than once in more than one way. No one made the cherry blossom cry, especially when they were wrong.  
  
Quietly she slipped away from the apartment, a mission at hand and an attentive force at the ready.  
  
This was war.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran for his part was wondering what was wrong with him. Suddenly he had woken Koi, forcefully pushed her out of his room and told her to find her way out.  
  
She had not been pleased, to say the least.  
  
After throwing a shoe at him she had mumbled something rather offensive and stormed out. He hadn't been surprised, nor upset. Instead he was simply confused. As many times as he tried, as hard as he tried, he could not make those emerald eyes disappear from his memory, and it irked him if not more.  
  
"Why is she doing this to me?" he groaned, running his hands through his tousled hair, ignoring the occasional snarl, pulling it out harshly, as though pulling out the tangles in his hair might pull out the ones in his life.  
  
Most of those tangles, he had yet to realize, were caused by his own carelessness, good thing a certain blue-violet eyed CEO was on her way to tell him.  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
There was a harsh knock on the door, the front door and Syaoran decided he would rather mope in his room than leave it to go answer the door. The knocking continued.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Syaoran glared. Why wouldn't they let him be?  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
He was about to go out, just to tell them to get the hell away, when a new sound was heard.  
  
Creak.  
  
Someone had unlocked and opened his door. He wondered if they knew there was a law against breaking and entering. Striding with purpose out of his room he came face to face with the intruder...  
  
Tomoyo.  
  
And she didn't look happy.  
  
"How did you get in?" he asked.  
  
"Through the front door," she answered. He frowned.  
  
"I see that. How did you manage to break in, should I say?" he fairly spat.  
  
"With ease," was her flippant answer and she prowled toward him like a perturbed feline, eyes flashing dangerously, "And it serves you right for getting second rate locks when you can afford the world."  
  
He got the feeling she wasn't talking about 'locks' anymore.  
  
"What are you getting at Daidouji?"  
  
"Ooh, on last name terms now are we?" she smirked. "And I thought you actually fancied me, but wait, you prefer the money-snatching, overly curvaceous nitwit-type don't you Li? I suppose I'm just not in that category am I darling?" Tomoyo crossed her arms and adjusted her posture ever so slightly, just so that he could see a slight glaring glint in her eyes. Syaoran stonily looked at her, impassive except for a spark of irritation, fast mounting to a minor fury in his own amber eyes.  
  
"What do you know of choosing lovers Daidouji? I mean, you obviously weren't happy with me. Maybe Hiiragazawa is more to your tastes. He certainly seems to be doing well with Sa---" he caught himself, "...your friend." But try as he might have, Tomoyo had already heard what he had begun to say: Sakura.  
  
"Since when were you and Sakura ever on first name terms Li? I don't think you were and you certainly aren't now. I'll appreciate it if you indulge me and show her some respect; call her Kinomoto-san if you refer to her at all, not that you deserve even that much." Tomoyo was nearly flaming with anger at this point.  
  
"I am somewhat lost. What is it you are so upset about Daidouji?" he questioned bluntly.  
  
"You have the nerve to ask. I don't see even a little of what I thought I saw in you before, nor what she sees in you now!" she cried angrily, waving her hands in emphatic gestures, seemingly attempting to restrain herself from becoming violent towards Syaoran as she seemed she wished so badly to do.  
  
"'She'? You mean Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran wasn't sure he was to believe what he heard.  
  
"Hai, I mean Sakura. You could have left the place before lip locking with that...that woman you know! You made a veritable scandal in the hallway that night. You could have...mustered up some grace, I'm sure. Even you could have," and Tomoyo added bitterly, "And that's saying something."  
  
"Honestly Daidouji, what business of it is hers what I do with my romances? It's not like she cares!" he was almost yelling now.  
  
"Are you THAT stupid you baka? Or do you actually care about 'Koi'?" Tomoyo mocked him and he knew it.  
  
"Iie. Women are all deceitful, lying cheats as far as I am concerned," he said perhaps with more force than he intended.  
  
"Oh, is that what you were thinking in our relationship? Maybe I should send you to the garbage dump; they have a lovely compressor there that would do just miraculous wonders for that swollen head of yours!" she sad coldly, voice worse than ice.  
  
"Iie, demo you have only proved it." He was now standing very close to her, and she could feel the intensity of his glare.  
  
"How? By being the first to put you out? How novel, perhaps I should hire someone else to do the same thing...except I am not cruel. Whereas, I think you are on a dangerous border between plain idiocy and... And boorishness and also, more to the point, a combination of those two things, plus a few unnamables!" Syaoran was taken aback. Never had he imagined sweet, polite Tomoyo talking to anyone like this, least of all him.  
  
"You're out of line. Leave before I have you escorted," he threatened.  
  
"Don't want to be told anymore of the truth Li? I wouldn't either if I were you. Thank Kami that I'm not." Tomoyo turned on her heel and strode mindfully out, the very look of indignation wafting about her.  
  
Syaoran punched the wall nearest to him forcefully; it was true.  
  
The truth hurt...but what hurt even more was the truth mixed in with the fabrication he had surmised for himself.  
  
  
  
Sakura's tears had dried an hour ago. Now she sat out on her balcony, watching the stars, wondering about their lives, if they loved, if they could ever be with the one they longed for, ever moving and constant at the same time. Her voice sang with a wistful sadness, a depth she had not possessed before, one of a woman who knew the strength and weakness of pain instead of simply an impossibly cheerful and sweet girl. These were the words of a fallen angel who dreamt of rejoining her lost one, be it back in heaven or somewhere further down...  
  
"Those stars are shining brightly  
  
A river's sorrow follows  
  
Their paths that glow alight nightly  
  
In the sky's blackest, deepest hollows  
  
  
  
  
  
Could I lose myself inside them  
  
Drown within their reach  
  
Perhaps I could learn to ride them  
  
And the walls of my sadness breach  
  
  
  
  
  
If I could have stayed there  
  
Would I have been better off  
  
Than standing in this open air  
  
Wondering if my dreams will stay aloft...  
  
  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Even in the coldest parts  
  
Because I know that morning  
  
Comes to all the truest hearts  
  
And I want to keep trying  
  
Even in the bleakest weather  
  
Because I know only if life's worth dying  
  
Is it worth living and that means, together  
  
And I want you here with me  
  
Even when we don't see eye to eye  
  
Because it's those times when we don't agree  
  
Those make our real love shine...  
  
  
  
So like those stars in the heavens up high  
  
Waiting for my steps on the stair below thought  
  
Let my heart sing for you and soar in that sky  
  
With those stars sing for me, my heart is already caught...  
  
My heart is already...  
  
  
  
Caught..." her voice drifted off on a serenely beautiful note.  
  
"That was beautiful Sakura-chan," a voice came and Sakura whirled to be faced with a smiling pale complexion adorned with silver spectacles and fringed with silvery hair...  
  
"Yukito!" she cried and jumped into his arms, nearly.  
  
"Hai, hai, we came back again to surprise you. We miss you so much not that you're never home," he smiled down at the green-eyed songstress.  
  
"'We'?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai, 'We'," came another voice and Sakura was hurling herself into Touya's arms in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Touya!" Her older brother offered a smirk.  
  
"Greetings...kaiju," he said. She immediately jumped out of his arms and stomped on his foot...hard. To which, Yukito suppressed a chuckle, Touya glared madly and Sakura felt a comforting sense of familiarity.  
  
For a moment of kindness to her soul, she pushed the amber eyed wolf away from her thoughts to be replaced by her brother and Yuki.  
  
Just for a moment.  
  
"So how long have you been here? Where are you staying?" Sakura asked, a happy child once more for the time being.  
  
"Well, I thought we'd save some money and just...oh, you know...stay with you," Touya grinned.  
  
"Now wait a---" she paused as she looked at Yukito's smiling face and faltered in her refusal... "alright," she muttered. Then turning to face Yukito showered upon him many offers that would ease his troubles throughout the duration of his stay while tactfully ignoring to offer any of these the same to her brother.  
  
"I don't think it's fair," Touya sulked a bit. Sakura flashed him a bright smile that held a bit more cleverness and mischief than she was wont to show...but it didn't matter. Brother and sister under the same roof again with Yuki...this could get interesting.  
  
Just then, Tomoyo walked in, whistling a cheery tune. Sakura was surprised; Touya quirked a wondering eyebrow; Yuki smiled and greeted her.  
  
Yes things could get very interesting, especially with the little cherry blossom and the little wolf because while they might have convinced themselves that they were over before they even started, fate had other things in mind.  
  
And fate was always the preference.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Short yes, but reply please/ review? Next chapter soon! ^_^ 


	11. Sing for Me: Chapter Eleven: Hisui Retur...

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN CCS. ONLY OWN SONGS AND STORY.  
  
Please review if you have a moment. I truly appreciate them. Thank you for reading my story this far, [yeah I know, it's not even over yet...]  
  
-Kaji Hikage  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Eleven: Hisui Returns and Syaoran Gets His Act Together...FINALLY!  
  
It was a few days later that it happened.  
  
"KAMI! SAKURA-CHAN!" Eriol came pounding down the hallway so loudly that by the time he made it to her apartment, she was standing there with the door open, adorably clueless as normal when it came to um...current events.  
  
"Look!" he cried almost frantically, pointing emphatically at the cover story"  
  
"NEW POP SENSATION CHERRY FINDS HER LOVE SONG?" Then below that: "Eriol Hiiragizawa, one of the co-owners of DESTINY coffee shops sung not a few weeks ago as a simply talented artist at one of the local shops. He made his debut on stage with pop idol Cherry, singing the new hit single 'Because I Love You'."  
  
The article continued on like that for some time but Sakura needed to read no more.  
  
"Hoeee!" she moaned.  
  
"Hai," he corrected and groaned too. This was a bloody mess. Just imagine if Syaoran had gotten a hold of the article before him, just imagine...Eriol just prayed his best friend didn't feel like picking up a separate copy...ooh boy sparks would fly...  
  
"Eriol," Sakura paused, "What are we gonna do?" She asked. But he heard the unspoken question too: What would she do, when she loved Syaoran? He sighed and placed his hand comfortingly on hers.  
  
"I don't know Sakura, demo, I think we can smooth it over...you have a concert in maybe three weeks, ne?" he asked, the wheels in his head turning mischievously.  
  
"Hai, demo...what are you thinking?" she asked.  
  
"Nandemonai...yet...just leave it to me Sakura-chan, we'll have the tabloids AND the newspapers singing the right tune soon enough, okay? Daijoubu, ne?" he smiled kindly at her and Sakura wished for a moment it had been he she might have fallen for. He was always so kind, but she knew, even being Sakura, that contentment was not the same thing as true love, and second best was not something she would want to be for Eriol-kun. He deserved THE best. She smiled to herself knowingly. Maybe he would find it in her best friend.  
  
"Hai, I trust you," she said sincerely and hugged him unexpectedly. Returning the hug, Eriol looked down at her.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan. My best friend loves you, I know it, Tomoyo knows it, he's just too dense to admit it, and stubborn," Eriol reassured her. "Oh, Sakura-chan," he paused, kind of unsure.  
  
"Hai Eriol?" she answered.  
  
"Um, I haven't seen your cousin in a while, um Hisui, I was wondering if he was feeling alright?" he asked. Sakura slapped herself mentally. She had been so wrapped up in this life that she had completely forgotten about her alter ego. She groaned internally.  
  
"Hai, he's fine. In fact I think he called me to say he'd be stopping by the shop tomorrow. I can't meet him though," she planted the thought discreetly.  
  
"I could meet him," Eriol offered. Bingo.  
  
"Really? That would be perfect Eriol-kun! Arigato gozaimasu!" She bowed slightly and he laughed.  
  
"No need for the thanks Sakura, we're friends, all of us." And he left her, seeing a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
She nodded but as he closed the door she let the wave of cold sadness sweep over her again, one she had tried to conceal from everyone, but was not doing so well in.  
  
Pushing the feeling away forcefully, she concentrated on her transformation for tomorrow. Hisui would take over again and she would be glad for the respite from being Sakura. It seemed the life of a Cherry Blossom was more painful in comparison than simple and friendly Hisui. And she appreciated that.  
  
The next day, she strolled down the sidewalk, wearing baggy khakis and a dark green jacket that brought out her eyes, as well as the black floppy hat, which held her hair under it effectively. Destiny was coming into sight as she approached and the bell jangled cheerfully in greeting as she swung the door open easily, next to be greeted by...where was Eriol? She looked around; the shop was empty. Well, it is early, she thought. Then an unruly head of brown hair popped up from behind the counter.  
  
"How can I help you?" he asked before recognizing 'him'. "Oh, it's you," he said, half-interested, half blandly.  
  
"Um, it's nothing. I'm just waiting for Eriol," she made her voice lower as she always did, just enough to be convincing, but not enough to be uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, well he's in the back; should be out in a sec," Syaoran said and then went back to putting out the pastries and other minor facet jobs of being the part owner of a very successful coffee shop.  
  
"Are you fighting?" Sakura asked, surprised when the words left her mouth.  
  
"How would you know?" he asked.  
  
"You sounded perturbed," she responded bluntly and he laughed hollowly.  
  
"Hai, you could say that," he answered as he mixed some ingredients behind the counter.  
  
"What about?" Sakura ventured.  
  
"Curious aren't you?" Syaoran commented.  
  
"Hai, I guess so," Sakura said comfortably, internally going crazy from his penetrating stare.  
  
"Well, curiosity killed the cat," he quoted.  
  
"Well, you know the custom response to that don't you?" she replied.  
  
"You're not a cat, ne?" he supplied and she nodded. He paused and then remembered, "Oh yes, 'Hisui' right?" he asked and she nodded again. "Then you are Jade, ne?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Well, I guess I might as well tell you; you'd find out just as soon from Hiiragizawa I think."  
  
"Nani?" Sakura waited.  
  
"We are fighting," he paused while pouring milk into a large silver heater, "over your cousin."  
  
"NANI?" Sakura fell over and Syaoran, startled, set down the jug and rushed to the edge of the counter to look down at Sakura, or rather, 'Hisui'.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked.  
  
"Hai, daijoubu," she muttered before pulling herself onto a chair nearest to her while Syaoran went back to his work. "Why, demo, why are you two fighting over," she gulped, "Sakura-chan?"  
  
"He seems to think the world of her while I think she is nothing more than, well...you're her cousin so perhaps I shouldn't say this," he said darkly.  
  
"Say it," Sakura's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Hai, well, I think she is nothing compared to the everything Hiiragizawa has made her out to be; just another money-making pretty face with nothing real to offer," he said perhaps a bit more bitterly than he had meant.  
  
"That's not..." Sakura's voice choked almost, but she concealed it well, "not..."  
  
"See, I knew you wouldn't want to hear," Syaoran sighed resignedly.  
  
"That's enough Li-san. Hisui-kun, let's take a walk outside, ne?" Eriol strode into the room, frowning at Syaoran fiercely. "That was over doing it Li-san. Have a bit of grace, ne?"  
  
"Hmph, he told me to say what I thought," Syaoran spat.  
  
"Hai," Eriol whispered, "And you didn't even tell him the truth," he finished bitterly before leaving a sputtering and blushing Syaoran to angrily mess with the ornery coffee machines, of which they had four.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hisui, gomen ne for what he said," Eriol apologized as they walked in the crisp morning weather.  
  
"It's okay." Sakura's heart screamed internally. So that's what he thinks of me, she cried inwardly but smiled at Eriol.  
  
"I think you're lying but I'll let it be until you feel comfortable telling me..." he stopped and looked at her green, green eyes, "the whole truth," he said.  
  
"H-hai, arigato Eriol-kun," Sakura responded weakly. Their walk continued in this manner, small talk laced with unspoken and deeper dialogue, unasked questions that were heard and voiced ones that went unheard. It was quite a melee of confusion at the end, though they parted on good terms, Sakura/ Hisui giving him tickets to Cherry's last concert in Tokyo before her tour, as she/ he had informed him on their walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the stroll with Eriol, she entered her apartment, a deep pain in her chest that had been there since 'Hisui' spoke with Syaoran. It was strange. She felt like weeping, yet no tears came forth. Her heart felt heavy, yet it would not sink. That gave her hope, dim as it might be but slowly as the week drew on and turned into the second week, her sadness, her gloomy disposition was transparently clear even through her attempt at remaining happy on the exterior. Eriol had gotten so fed up with Syaoran that he had left and was staying in an apartment not far from Sakura's, having not even gotten to tell the little wolf the truth before he lost his patience with him.  
  
Above all people though, of course, Tomoyo noticed Sakura's behavior and knew she was the only one who had the nerve and patience to deal with the baka little wolf, dense and stubborn as he was acting. She didn't know that the main reason Sakura was doubly depressed was that, in her alter ego of Hisui, she had heard Syaoran say those things about her; Tomoyo didn't even know he had said such things at all.  
  
Good thing too, or she might have killed him.  
  
Without knowing any of that though, she knew he was still the cause of Sakura's distress and that called to be dealt with. Since Eriol had given up talking to him, she was the only one left who knew Sakura and Syaoran well enough to rightly have any effect on either of them. So it was she who went back to Syaoran to tell him...  
  
  
  
"Why should I care?" Syaoran snorted in half-hearted derision.  
  
"It's your fault she's acting this way Li-san," Tomoyo glared icily, placing both palms firmly down on the table, leaning over to him menacingly.  
  
And Tomoyo could get pretty scary when she wanted to.  
  
"My fault?" Syaoran scoffed, "Was it my fault that she chose Hiiragizawa over me?" Tomoyo could almost hear the bitterness in his last comment but her fury overrode that full-force.  
  
"You sir, are rightly what Sakura says, imbecilic, moronic, stupid and above all, you are blind! Can't you see that she was singing for you?" Tomoyo's voice cracked a bit with her emotion and she thought that for a moment she saw a brief flash of hope in her counterpart's amber eyes. But it was gone as fast as it might have been there.  
  
"You must be joking; didn't you see them on stage?" he asked softly.  
  
"Sure, but it's the stage; not real life baka." Tomoyo felt a slight pang of pity for him. He was so blind. It had been two weeks since that ill day. Tomoyo had decided enough was enough and come over to tell him that he was long overdue to confess to Sakura. Instead she ended up scolding him all over again. "Besides," she added, "I cannot believe you're still brooding over this situation and not really doing anything. Li-kun," and Syaoran's eyes softened at the familiarity, "It's been two weeks and Sakura hasn't been the same. You have to believe me."  
  
"Demo..." he trailed off.  
  
"Listen, would I waste my time talking to a baka like you if it wasn't true? Sakura is the only one I would ever suffer you for you know," she added.  
  
"Itai Tomoyo-chan," he joked ruefully with a wistful smile and Tomoyo knew she had reached him.  
  
"So then...all I have to do is play a bit of match maker..." Tomoyo began muttering to herself. "Not like she won't forgive you, her heart's as big as the world, demo..."  
  
"Iie Tomoyo," Syaoran placed a complacent hand on her shoulder, stopping her fidgety pacing.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I...I want to do this, by myself," he said. And Tomoyo being Tomoyo, she understood, smiled and left the little wolf to think on his next course of action.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat with Yukito outside a small ice cream parlor, blankly staring at her chocolate shake, stirring it with the straw absently.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Yukito voiced, worriedly. She had been acting like this ever since they got there, maybe before unbeknownst to him, and it was simultaneously disturbing and worrying. Genki, ever-sunny Sakura was not meant to hold such a solemnly shown visage.  
  
"Sakura-chan," he tried again and then continued, "If you stare at it much longer it'll all met and overflow onto the table, and then where will we be?"  
  
"Hoe? Oh, gomen Yuki," she smiled sheepishly and sipped her drink, not half as enthusiastically as she normally would have though. This Yukito noticed. Why, though, he wondered. Why is she so sad?  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Hoe? Nandemonai Yuki. I'm just...tired, hai, tired," she decided upon, trying to sound convincing. Yukito knew it was otherwise, but tactfully kept quiet about it. If Sakura was ready, when she was ready, she would tell someone. He knew and acknowledged this. Perhaps one of the reasons Sakura spent so much time with the snow rabbit when he and her brother came to visit was because of that silent and comforting understanding he provided. He was now, instead of a young girl's first crush, instead he was like another older brother, but wiser and more patient than her biological Onni-chan.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do today?" Yukito asked, friendly-like, trying to change the inadvertent subject they had plowed into.  
  
"I don't know. I have a concert in a week before I leave her for another Tour," she smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"Really? How long will it be this time?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe five months," she tried.  
  
"Five months? Toya's not gonna like that. It's nearly half a year Sakura- chan; you sure you're not over-working?" Yukito questioned softly but also forcibly. Sakura just couldn't be trusted to take proper care of herself.  
  
"Oh, onni-chan will be just fine, me too," she added at Yukito's impending look of further asking, "Besides, I love what I do, so it's not work, it's..." she paused, "extended play time!"  
  
"Hai, hai," Yukito smiled at the beautiful young woman before him and continued to eat his own chocolate shake...and banana split...and caramel sundae...and, well, you know how much he eats, ne?  
  
What am I going to do about 'Hisui' though, Sakura thought sadly. I guess he could end up leaving suddenly, she thought to herself, yes I guess that'll have to be it. Somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to tell Eriol or Syaoran who Hisui really was, that he was really her. She wasn't sure why, but as she sipped the rest of her cold chocolate shake leisurely, the troubles subsided slightly. All that at least, she was certain, would work out in time, even if, she winced painfully as amber eyes surfaced in her mind; even if her heart wouldn't...  
  
Syaoran was passing the shop at that moment; this Sakura did not see, but he saw her and he saw Yukito.  
  
"What is she doing with him..." he muttered worriedly to himself; was he too late? Wait...he recognized that man; he was the one he saw her with the first time...what was it she had said about the silver haired man? Oh yeah...he remembered somewhat dully, "He's very special to me," was what she had said. He unconsciously stuck his hands in his pockets and walked briskly past the place. His heart felt somewhat leaden. He had very short time to work magic, and it was only with her kind and forgiving heart he knew, could he prevail in his most important venture in life, one of, he admitted to himself, love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, and angry and anxious Koi lounged sulkily on her silken sheets in an expensive local hotel, five star of course. How could he trade her in, only in the hopes of gaining that, that...green-eyed songstress's heart? It was preposterous she reasoned with herself. Cherry, after all, was only a child...she would have to take care of the competition Koi realized, if she ever wanted Syaoran back in her grasps. She had made a few passes at Hiiragizawa but he had rejected her coldly and clearly. Frowning, she began to plot. Cherry, would have to go, she decided, one way, or the other. -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHAT is Eriol going to do to smooth over the many tabloid and newspaper rumors about him and Sakura being a couple, how will Syaoran woo her? Will he do it in time, before she leaves? And when she leaves, what will they do if it works? HOW is Sakura going to deal with her alter ego, Hisui? What the hell happened to the half-developed half sacked character Koi? Is she going to strike again? Well, due to foreshadowing in this chapter, probably, ne? But HOW FAR will she go?  
  
[CHIBI KAJI: man, what a lunatic character, I think I made her go nutty or somethin'...whoo boy, this is gonna be a bumpy ride...  
  
CHIBI SYAORAN: why you make me so mean?  
  
CHIBI KAJI: it's called a plot.  
  
CHIBI SYAORAN: grumble, mumble...  
  
CHIBI KAJI: OHOHOHOHOHO...  
  
CHIBI TOMOYO: hey...that's my signature laugh...  
  
CHIBI KAJI: gomen...]  
  
BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY...  
  
Will Tomoyo be there to catch it all on tape? *sweatdrop*  
  
ACK. SO, want more? Please let me know through reviews.  
  
-Kaji Hikage -Much appreciative of you reading her story and taking the time to tell her you like it [hopefully]. -Hope you had/ are having nice winter holidays. 


	12. Sing for Me: Chapter Twelve: Love’s Conf...

DISCLAIMER: NO OWN CCS. DEMO...I own the songs and the story. ^_~  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Twelve: Love's Confusion and Deception  
  
Sakura woke up; it was five days until her last concert in Tokyo. Sunlight streamed down on her through her lightly curtained window and she smiled at its warmth. Reluctantly getting out of her bed, she stretched and walked sleepily to the door to retrieve the newspaper. Well, she found the newspaper...  
  
And a dozen long-stemmed crimson roses.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She woke up a fair number of cranky neighbors who were elderly enough not to care she was the rising pop idol and told her to kindly keep it quiet, thanks very much. Nervously laughing, Sakura complied and carried the vase of red roses in with the newspaper, shutting the door with her foot.  
  
"Eh, there's a card..." she said thoughtfully as she picked it out carefully from the embrace of the green leaves and opened it. In flawless calligraphy it read: Love from a blind wolf.  
  
And Sakura knew what heaven must be like.  
  
Just then there was a terse knock on her door and then Toya and Yukito came in.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Yukito greeted.  
  
"O-ohayo," Sakura said, dazed.  
  
"Ohayo kaiju," Toya grinned and then lost his smirk, "Where'd those come from?" he pointed at the roses.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"SAKURA?" Toya finally yelled. Sakura leaped in the air, startled out of her gleeful daze.  
  
"H-hoe?" she smiled.  
  
"Who's the lucky man?" Yukito asked, winking kindly. Sakura smiled even brighter if that was possible.  
  
"Syaoran Li!" she said shyly.  
  
"Th-that womanizer?" Toya stuttered. He had heard all the rumors, seen all the tabloids, all the articles about the most wanted bachelor in Japan, originally from Hong Kong and the impression was...not preferable.  
  
"Iie, he's not!" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Demo, Sakura, I'll not let that...that gaki hurt you!" Toya insisted, crossing his arms decisively.  
  
"He's not a gaki!" Sakura argued, kicking Toya's shin as she always did whenever she felt he got out of line...which was often.  
  
"D-demo..." Toya trailed off as Yuki put a hand on Toya's shoulder and shook his head, smiling The smile at Sakura. [You know, the genki Yuki one, like when he has a lot of food? ^_^]  
  
"Sakura-chan, you trust him, ne?" Yukito asked smiling still, but with a serious undertone in his bright eyes.  
  
"Hai, hai!" Sakura affirmed, using her conveniently selective memory to block out any remembrances of Koi and him together...and then perhaps to reaffirm with herself another, "Hai, I do."  
  
And that was that.  
  
  
  
  
  
The week passed with him not stopping by, but sending other gifts, more flowers, chocolate, et cetera. Sakura was in hanyan mode mostly 24/7. Toya was in 'I'm going to maim that gaki if he lays a single microcosm of a finger on my imouto' mode. Yukito was in 'Let's all subdue Toya before he does something regrettably ill-sighted' mode. And Tomoyo...  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
Well, she was Tomoyo, with her video camera and a lot of spare time off of work.  
  
All seemed to be going well.  
  
Eriol was taking care of the shop however and it was he who first spotted the signs of misfortune. Before that though, a riddle had to be cleared up and that riddle, happened to walk in at that moment, wearing 'his' black floppy hat, green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hisui-kun, ohayo!" Eriol greeted, smiling.  
  
"Ohayo Eriol-kun," Sakura greeted in her guise of 'Hisui'. She had gotten up early so she could do this before going to the studio to prepare for her concert the next night. She had to tell him before she left. It was only fair and besides, he would understand.  
  
"What's the visit for?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Um, well, I have something to tell you Eriol, I, well," Sakura was stuttering and she knew it and could feel Eriol's questioning gaze upon her. She was about to blurt it out when...the bell on the door jangled and someone walked in.  
  
"Eriol," came a sultry voice. Eriol's visage was a mixture of disbelief and irritation.  
  
"Taoski-san," Eriol greeted curtly. Sakura's face was impassive; she recognized Koi but refused to reveal herself in front of her. It would only cause trouble.  
  
"So cold my darling tycoon, why the glower? It doesn't suit you," she purred. Sakura shivered and Eriol glared even more if it were possible.  
  
"I am not yours and as I last recalled, Syaoran dumped you like last week's bad news so why are you here?" Eriol spoke bluntly and was pleased to see a spark of anger rise in Koi's deceptive eyes.  
  
"My, my and rude too? The Eriol that was, would never have been so crude," she said snidely as she sauntered over, completely ignoring Sakura who as it was, simply stood there like she was apart of the background anyway. "What has happened to you? Upset that you didn't win the little cherry blossom's heart?"  
  
Sakura choked...nearly. Eriol had liked her? Curse my oblivious state of mind, Sakura thought grimly, hoping she hadn't hurt him.  
  
Eriol too was caught off guard...was he upset? He had told Tomoyo he didn't like Sakura that way, but that he felt close to her...had he been lying, was he in love with Cherry, with Sakura? He looked at 'Hisui' who so reminded him of Sakura [gee and I wonder why] and thought, is that why I like being with him so much? Is it because he reminds me of Sakura? Koi apparently had taken his momentary silent lapse as an answer.  
  
"Hai, I see. Well, jealousy isn't pretty is it?" Koi sneered. Eriol, still trying to gather his fast splitting wits about him, came back at her, only partially paying attention to what he was saying and therefore not realizing that he was confirming it all over again...  
  
"Well, you would know wouldn't you Taoski-san?" Eriol glared, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose slightly, flicking a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, upset and harried by the sudden questions in his emotions Koi had stirred up with him for Sakura.  
  
"Iie, I never have to be jealous. I always get what I want," she replied cockily and sauntered out of the coffee shop, as though she had no real purpose in there other than to stir up trouble...which she might have.  
  
"That woman..." Eriol glowered, clenching his fists. Sighing suddenly, he rubbed his temples and shut his eyes. What was he feeling? He had thought he'd cleared this up earlier, with himself especially...apparently he had not.  
  
"Uh, Eriol-kun?" His eyes snapped open as he looked at a confused and worried Hisui before him and in him for a moment, he saw Sakura and lost his balance in surprise.  
  
Lucky him, 'Hisui' caught him. Feeling a confusing heat rise to his cheeks, Eriol thanked 'Hisui' and stood up, wondering: what the Hell is going on? I don't like men, I know, demo, why do I keep thinking of Sakura when I look at Hisui? [And if only you knew! ~_~]  
  
"Daijoubu?" Sakura/ Hisui asked Eriol who nodded absently.  
  
"Let's take a walk," he said suddenly and grabbed his coat and started for the door.  
  
"Demo, what about the shop?" Sakura frowned.  
  
"People can live without coffee for an hour; let's go," and Eriol was walking, his heart troubled and brimming with uncertainty, and Sakura, with her heart saddened questionably by Eriol's sudden mood behavior change, was following and in that same time frame, an amber eyed wolf was across town, thinking of the green eyed one, heart full.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked in the park, cold air whistling about them like a sprightly being of invisible proportions.  
  
"Mou, what is it Eriol?" Sakura asked, completely forgetting that she hadn't told him who she really was yet.  
  
"It's, it's, I don't know, it's complicated I suppose," Eriol laughed hollowly.  
  
"Can I help?" Sakura asked sincerely.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe..." Eriol paused as they neared the end of the park and began the trek back to the coffee shop...most of the previous moments having been spent in an uneasy and yet unbreakable silence of strangeness.  
  
"What can I do?" Sakura asked as they walked.  
  
"How would Sakura feel if I told her I loved her as well?" he asked sadly, not even sure of what he was saying.  
  
"Nani!?" Sakura cried out in surprise at his reiteration of the earlier statement.  
  
"What might she say? As her cousin, I though perhaps you'd know," Eriol smiled slightly.  
  
"W-wait, what makes you think you're in love wi-with S-sakura?" Sakura asked, her heart wrenching at the thought of hurting Eriol, even though she knew that was what would happen if this continued; she loved Syaoran and no one else, this she knew.  
  
"Well," Eriol scratched his head thoughtfully, "I guess I should tell you it all. I thought I loved her the moment I saw her, met her, danced with her, and then I thought perhaps I didn't, that it was all an artist bond, friendship love, and that was after I had met her friend, Daidouji-san, who I also felt somewhat attracted to. Still, I convinced myself it was all friendship, demo...then Syaoran did...well, he did what he did to her and I felt angrier than ever before, and thought perhaps, I did love her. Every time I talked to Daidouji-san, or thought to myself, I'd convince myself, it is friendship, and nothing more. But then as I saw more of Sakura, I began to see her whenever..." Eriol's soliloquy trailed off and Sakura, on the verge of internal tears, asked,  
  
"Nani Eriol? Whenever you what?" she prompted softly.  
  
"Whenever I look at you," he whispered. They were in front of Destiny again and Eriol had his hand on the door as if to go in, but Sakura's hand stopped his as she placed it upon his.  
  
"I think I know why, and if I know why, it must be true, because I'm famous for being oblivious to everything. Anything I notice, must be true," Sakura began quietly, smiling at Eriol, her heart lighter, "You don't love Sakura- chan, you love Tomoyo." It was Eriol's turn to be totally flabbergasted.  
  
"E-eh? What do you mean?" Eriol asked, startled.  
  
"Every time the feelings toward Sakura lessened, it was because of Tomoyo, ne? So then, it must be her you love, because only true love can stand in the way of something as strong as you seemed to have felt for, for," for me, Sakura thought kindly, but said instead, "for my cousin, Sakura."  
  
"How though?" His hands were at his sides now, as he tried to piece together the puzzle. "Why then do I keep seeing her face in yours?" At this Sakura smiled slightly. This was the perfect time to reveal her little secret.  
  
"Because, because I am Sakura-chan," she smiled sheepishly now, and released her honey colored hair from the black floppy hat, letting it spring forth lightly, framing her beautiful and now that Eriol thought about it, truly femininely defined face. How could he have missed it?  
  
"S-sakura-chan?" he stammered.  
  
"Hai, gomen for deceiving you, it wasn't meant to go this far, demo..." she was cut off by Eriol lifting her in the air and swinging her around, hugging her.  
  
"H-hoe?"  
  
"Don't apologize Sakura-chan, you've cleared so much up for me! This explains the feelings I had inside when I am around Tomoyo..." and Sakura smiled at the faint blush she saw stain ever suave and collected Eriol's cheeks. Without thinking really, she brought one of her hands up to his face and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I hope you tell her soon," Sakura whispered as she stepped out of his embrace and turned to run to the studio where she was sure she would be yelled at for being late, as always.  
  
And there was Syaoran Li.  
  
And Sakura had a sinking feeling.  
  
Kind of like that type before riding an immensely twisty roller coaster.  
  
Sakura didn't like roller coasters.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran's eyes radiated hurt.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran, it's nothing," Eriol began, stepping forward but Syaoran backed away, glaring.  
  
"Koi told me...but I didn't believe her...but you...and..." he turned away and stalked off at a rapid pace. Sakura stared for a moment and then ran after him.  
  
[AN: and you didn't think I'd just let her stand there staring blankly like in all those infuriating anime moments, did you? Nah! -_-]  
  
"Syaoran, wait!" she called, her voice breaking. How could he ever think she would do that to him? She loved him. Well, he did stop, but his face was shadowed as he turned to face her.  
  
"I thought, I thought you really, felt something for me," he paused, haltingly, obviously this taking a lot out of him.  
  
"Demo, I do. Syaoran I love you," she whispered, eyes wide at his cold tone.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kinomoto." Syaoran glared, his eyes suspiciously glassy, like unshed tears were in them. Sakura cringed and lifted a hand to her chest; it hurt, badly but she hinted no more at this...she had to hear him out.  
  
"Iie, I am not lying," she nearly cried then and there.  
  
"Never would I have trusted Koi over you, demo now, she said you two were there together, meeting, and I told her, that couldn't be, that it was Hisui, your so-called cousin who was meeting Hiiragizawa. But she told me that Hisui was you, and when I didn't believe her, she told me to go to the coffee shop," he paused and turned his gaze from hers, so now only Sakura could see his handsome and icy profile, emotionless.  
  
He continued: "Normally I wouldn't have even bothered, because..." his voice almost lost its monotone and broke, but he maintained his stride, "because I trusted you. But she goaded me on and it was the only way she would let me be...and then I saw you."  
  
"It's not what she says Syaoran," Sakura said tearfully, holding out her hand to him, the other still resting tentatively over the pain in her chest.  
  
"Then," a spark of hope in Syaoran's eyes was seen, "you're not Hisui or," he paused as Sakura shook her head furiously.  
  
"Iie, I was masquerading as Hisui, but," as Syaoran turned hard on his heel, she called out, "Not for those reasons! Syaoran, please! I lo-" he turned again to face her and her words died on her lips.  
  
"I said it before Kinomoto, do not lie to me again. You've done it thrice, a fourth time is shameful for both of us. I'll not be deceived any longer by women. All they know is hurt and deceit," he glared, his teeth gritted as he said these words, sounding harsh even to himself. But he was a Li and the stubborn pride and grudge holding and honor was everything he was raised upon, everything he knew and was. So he continued.  
  
"Save your 'love' for Hiiragizawa. Usually I wouldn't want my best friend in the arms of someone like you, but as it seems Koi was right for once," Syaoran spat venomously, "you deserve each other."  
  
"But..." she began.  
  
"You KISSED him," Syaoran yelled nearly, cutting her off, finally losing his cool, "and he had you in his arms, Kinomoto, do you know the slightest bit of what you've done to me? You have no right," he glowered.  
  
And he walked away.  
  
And this time she could not move. Sakura's tears were warm and cold, the new ones warmly trickling down her porcelain face, the cold ones staining her pale cheeks.  
  
"Aishiteru..." she whispered, her lips moving barely visibly. Then the pain ripped through her again as Syaoran's figure disappeared completely in the falling snow...the beginning of a cold winter. Her hands pressed against the area where her heart was as the pain seared, and she slid to the ground, soft sobs racking her small frame.  
  
Was it over?  
  
She wondered as warm arms encircled her and she blacked out, happy for once, not to be able to see the sun, which for once, she thought was too bright for the world she lived in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is a bloody mess. I don't know who I want to kill more, him or that Koi woman," Tomoyo seethed quietly, tucking the blankets in more firmly around Sakura's sleeping form. Eriol nodded his agreement.  
  
"Hai, I think it might do well to give my best friend a brain transplant. The one he has now obviously isn't doing him any good. As for Koi, well, I would really like to know how she knew everything she did in the first place. Is the maniac spying on us? I mean, that has to be it, ne?" he asked Tomoyo as they walked out of Sakura's room and shut the door.  
  
"Maybe, but as I find it, this is may have just been a bad stroke of luck, I mean, Sakura's disguise wasn't exactly undetectable. If Koi wanted some way to sabotage things badly enough, then surely she would have had the added incentive to notice that Hisui was really Sakura-chan. And then she set this whole thing up...deceitful and evil, Syaoran's very idea of the most horrendous creature on earth, all in the woman he has as his personal..." Tomoyo huffed and puffed a bit here.  
  
"And just wait until her brother comes back and finds out...good thing he and Yuki went out today or he would be...worse than I am," Tomoyo smiled slightly wistfully.  
  
Eriol pondered on that and agreed silently. The last thing they needed right now was a...a rampaging Toya. And, he had the suspicion that Yukito wouldn't be happy either. He had never seen the silver haired snow rabbit get angry but he felt this might be the trigger for an unpleasant sight. His thoughts would have continued in this way but...  
  
Tomoyo then crossed her arms.  
  
"Look, her concert is tomorrow night. Do you think he's coming?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded.  
  
"He looked really hurt, but he also looked like he still cared for her, like he only wanted to forget about her, but couldn't. He'll come."  
  
"Oh, well, we'll see about this whole escapade. And I'm going to have a personal talk with Ms. Taoski Koi. She deserves exactly what's coming to her," Tomoyo smiled evilly.  
  
"What are you scheming in that pretty head of yours?" Eriol smiled, despite the tumultuously emotional situation things were in, at the violet-eyed beauty before him.  
  
"A re-match with Syao-baka and a historically phenomenal make-up for those two. They belong together, though I say Sakura could do a lot better than him." Tomoyo paused and glared at an invisible speck of dust on the table before her and then continued, "as well as a historically unforgettable humiliation for a certain bane of my existence and the cause of all our problems."  
  
Eriol nodded his assent and support, The smile [you know, you know!] gracing his lips.  
  
"May I be of assistance my princess?" he asked, taking Tomoyo's hand as they walked quietly out the door of Sakura's apartment, mission at hand, dragon to slay, et cetera, et cetera.  
  
"Why of course, my knight, demo..." she paused and he nodded, "I get to slay the dragon."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it any other way. I'll take on the twice blinded wolf then I suppose," Eriol sighed. This wouldn't be pretty, but if it all worked out according to Tomoyo's plan then...  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHO...KOI IS GOING DOWN!" Tomoyo laughed giddily as a five-year old, waving an imaginary sword around and jabbing the air as they stepped outside the complex, into the snowy weather, neither noticing the chill because of two things:  
  
1) Their excitement with the plans and  
  
2) Their nearness to one another  
  
And it might be noted that, neither objected to the close proximity to the other; in fact, it might also be noted that, ahem, they moved closer as they plotted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura slept and that was all good and well because she'd need to be awake for her concert the next night, before she left Tokyo for a long time.  
  
The only question left was, all things considered, in the end, how would it all turn out?  
  
Would the little wolf actually let her leave him?  
  
Would he even say good-bye?  
  
Would he even care?  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for all the sadness in this chapter however...there are plans ahead as Tomoyo and Eriol have so kindly foreshadowed...what kind of evil plans do they have in store you ask?  
  
^_~ Find out next chapter what happens.  
  
If you like this fic, please  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
If you want the next chapter, otherwise I am seriously thinking of moving on to another fic...  
  
  
  
-Kaji Hikage 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Slaying the Dragon, Ro...

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN CCS, DEMO, ME OWN SONGS AND STORY. ^_^  
  
Thank you so much to all those readers who answered my pleads for reviews, and those who have been with me from the beginning of the story. Demo, *grins evilly* this is NOT the last chapter. And hai, it's terribly pathetically short. BUT I promise a super spiffy last chapter, daijoubu? So then, read on! ^_~  
  
  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Thirteen: Slaying the Dragon, Round One, the Trap is Lain  
  
Tomoyo strolled purposefully down the busy sidewalk, armed and ready for the terrible sight she was preparing herself to face; it was to be one of her most splendid victories ever, one of her most extravagantly amazing conquests!  
  
She had split up with Eriol a short while back, him going somewhat stonily towards...Tomoyo stopped her train of thought here before it got too dirty. Well, she thought, towards the bloody little wolf's place. She of course, would have dearly enjoyed straightening him out too, in her own...ahem, special way. However, when given the choice, she decided upon the Koi woman. After all, because Sakura loved him, Tomoyo could not really, really hurt Li as she wanted to [and badly she did] but Koi...Tomoyo laughed to herself the infamous Tomoyo Laugh...Koi she could do whatever she wanted with.  
  
And she planned to use that to her every advantage.  
  
Tomoyo stopped in front of a large business building, apart of a modeling agency actually. As she stepped inside, she wrinkled her nose slightly. She didn't very well like places like this, but it was a mission she had no intention of backing out on. Locking her jaw in an expressionless way, she steered herself right past the sputtering secretary and into the back hallways that led to the shoot scenes.  
  
There were many set-ups; beach scenes, seasonal wintry scenes, et cetera, but Tomoyo found the dreaded ugly, deceitful dragon of all that was evil and idiotic in the world, right in front of one of the vanities, checking her overdone make-up.  
  
"Taoski!" Tomoyo's voice was that of her professional executive tone, cold, and one that said: It is pointless and futile to argue with me because you will get nothing and I shall have everything and that is the way things are, so there.  
  
Koi didn't know that though.  
  
"Ah, Daidouji-san, I remember you, from the Children's Benefit, ne? To what do I owe the honor of your graces?" Koi smiled a dark smile, one that to Tomoyo, made Koi look comically moronic.  
  
"Actually, I normally wouldn't associate with snakes like you; you spend far too much of your time with your lovely little head in the sand. However, as the head of my company and manager of the concerts, I am obligated to offer to this agency and its models free passes to Cherry's last concert tomorrow night in Tokyo. I am merely here to find whether or not you want them," Tomoyo finished, relaying no feeling or thought either which way.  
  
"Big CEO turned gopher? Don't you have little idiot friends like that Kinomoto to do that for you?" Koi asked, practically hissing.  
  
"Friends like Sakura-chan are few and far between Taoski. You obviously wouldn't know. I am not here to discuss my personal status in MY business though. Do you want the tickets or not?" Tomoyo gritted her teeth.  
  
Now was not quite the time to unleash her fury...even if she wished like Hell she could tear this woman's eyes out...or something.  
  
Now was not the time.  
  
If only Koi would take the bait...  
  
"Hai, hai, I'll take them Daidouji. You said for everyone in the agency? That's an expensive little offering you've got. Hope 'Cherry' can afford it," Koi laughed as she sauntered off and called, "Leave them with my secretary!"  
  
Tomoyo did so, rubbing her hands together diabolically; things were falling into place.  
  
Just you wait Koi, she thought, walking back to Sakura's apartment where she had decided to sleep on the couch. She knew Yuki and Toya would be back soon and had to explain to them; they both had a role and she wanted this all to be perfect...besides, she thought softly now, Sakura-chan might be more than a little upset when she wakes up.  
  
As she opened the door to Sakura's apartment, she sighed. I hope Eriol gets to Syaoran again before that...vile excuse for a woman, Tomoyo glowered silently, imagining the many ancient tortures one could use on one's enemies...  
  
Too bad they went out of style. Of course, what Tomoyo had in mind was quite up to par with them, modern yes, but equally as devilish and satisfying...that is, as long as it worked...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol, as she thought, was walking as well. He was outside Syaoran's apartment and about to knock when he changed his mind abruptly. Instead he opened it quietly, surprised slightly to find it unlocked. He looked around, his ocean eyes scanning the room's foyer. No little wolf here...let's try another room, Eriol thought as he walked inward. There was no one in the kitchen, nor the bathroom, nor the living area, so the only place left was...  
  
Eriol opened the door to Syaoran's bedroom. Syaoran was sitting at the seat in the window overlooking the city streets and glanced up dully when Eriol entered the room, eyes sharpening only slightly in recognition, and that in irritation and muted fury.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, you have no..." Syaoran was cut off.  
  
"Iie, shut up little wolf and let me get some things clear for you, ne?" Eriol's eyes flashed dangerously, a fire burning in his blue eyes that Syaoran had never seen before. In fact, he had never seen Eriol upset before, not like this, and not directed at him, so it unnerved him enough to shut him up, momentarily.  
  
"First, Sakura loves you, and don't fabricate little selfish pity oriented lies that say otherwise in your muddled heart. She loves you. Not me Syaoran, she loves you. She kissed me on the cheek if you recall. That's not a lover's parting; that's a friend, a friend who helped me find out that I, I don't love her in a romantic way either. I love Daidouji...er, Tomoyo. Koi lied to you. She is the snake, She is everything that you have been running from in the female race, everything you have been trying to make all the wrong people pay for and compensate for!"  
  
Here Eriol was forced to pause because, well, he needed air, but Syaoran was rightly stunned so Eriol was able to continue,  
  
"Every woman you have ever been with, you flirted, you dated, you did...whatever you did...and then you broke it off with them, and cared little or not at all. With Sakura though, it's different, you care for her. Your heart knows it. It's your head that's the problem. Stop listening to it for a second and just go with your heart."  
  
"My heart was wrong once, what if it's wrong this time?" Syaoran countered; he sounded sulky even to himself and Eriol's temper flared again.  
  
"Syaoran Li, future leader of the Li Clan of China, son of Yelan Li, you are," Eriol paused, and Syaoran waited for a string of curses and swears, unfavorable to his name, when Eriol continued: "...the luckiest man alive."  
  
"Eh?" Syaoran was confused. Eriol's fist clenched at his sides as he shook his head furiously.  
  
"You are the luckiest man alive to have someone as beautiful and lovely and compassionate as Sakura Kinomoto, an angelic songstress and amazing artist. You are the luckiest man alive to have her complete devotion and blind faith. You are also the most idiotic, blind sighted, moronic bastard. You do realize that you have no right to ask for her back? You realize that even though I do not love her that way, someone else might, and even though she would never love them the way she loved you, she might move on, and you would have no right to say a word against it?"  
  
As Eriol said this, Syaoran thought of the silver haired man he had seen Sakura with before and his heart became leaden for the fiftieth time that day. Eriol was right. He couldn't possibly deserve to go back to her...and if what he said was true, and he was positive it was, he had been a jerk, more than that...and there was nothing he could do...right?  
  
"However," Eriol's voice broke through.  
  
"'However' what?" Syaoran prompted.  
  
"You are my stupid best friend and best friends are there to help each other see the obvious when we're too obliviously Neanderthalic to notice ourselves what life is offering to us." Eriol smiled sadly.  
  
"You mean, you think she'd allow me back?" Syaoran asked, hope mounting, even though he was simultaneously aware of the fact that he had no idea how this would all work out...  
  
"Hai. Even though, as I said before, you don't deserve her," Eriol added seriously and Syaoran, shamefaced, looked away. The truth hurt, but, if it would gain him back his Cherry Blossom, his soul mate as he recognized her to be, then he would listen to it every day for the rest of his life, cheerfully.  
  
"Hai, I know," was all Syaoran Li, handsome most wanted bachelor and profound baka in Japan could reply with.  
  
But it was enough.  
  
"May I use your phone?" Eriol asked and Syaoran made a dismissively permissive gesture.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigatou," Eriol said as he walked over to the phone and dialed in Sakura's number.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto residence, Daidouji speaking," Tomoyo's voice came over the phone's speaker as Eriol pressed the speaker button.  
  
"Kon-wa Tomoyo. Everything is good here; how'd your first round with the dragon go?" Eriol crossed his arms as he asked this.  
  
"Well enough. I'm just glad I didn't bite her or something...I think I felt more like roasting her on a spit and offering her to the goddess of ornery behavior...er, something along those lines, demo..." Tomoyo's voice faded as Eriol listened and he heard her shouting in the background; "Iie! Toya- kun, we have a plan! No, you can't kill either of them...especially NOT the Chinese gaki! You----ack, no, she's still sleeping! Yuki, onegai stop him before he hurts any of us!" she paused here and her voice got stronger as Eriol assumed she moved closer to the phone.  
  
"Gomen Eriol, I've gotta cool Toya down before he loses all his marbles...Yuki can only do so much and I can tell that he's having a difficult time himself, controlling his own frustration with the situation...but anyways, if all is well there, then all is going fine here too overall and the plans are in action, ne?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, zettai daijoubu dai yo," he said, using Sakura's coined phrase and Tomoyo smiled into the receiver and then, as Toya began his third round, flipping out that is, she said a quick Sayonara and hung up. Eriol laughed. Angry Toya...scary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, sit Toya-kun!" Tomoyo commanded and pushed him forcibly back onto the couch, glaring; Yukito sat by his side as Tomoyo paced before them.  
  
"Mou, what is this plan of yours and his anyway?" Toya grumbled unhappily.  
  
"You're ready to listen, ne? Alright, Eriol said Syaoran is in his place now," she was cut off by Toya.  
  
"You mean he mangled him from limb to limb?" Toya asked hopefully. Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"Iie, Toya-kun, he convinced him that Sakura loves him and that he loves her; and don't look at me like that, they really do. The circumstances have just been frequently haphazard," Tomoyo did what she often did in business meetings and used her infamous Daidouji smile of evil that said: well, you can fight me if you want, but my schemes are much better than yours and I'll win anyway. Toya shut up.  
  
"Demo, what are we doing?" Yukito asked, lightly placing his hand on Toya's arm, whose stiff posture eased a bit at the touch.  
  
"Mou, first we're going to slay a dragon, and then we're going to sew all the pieces of my little Sakura's and that idiot wolf's relationship completely back together." Tomoyo said happily, clapping her hands together, stars in her eyes. [And, you know the look, ne?]  
  
"Er, ahem, excuse me Tomoyo-chan, demo, how?" Yukito asked, cocking his head curiously to one side.  
  
"I invited Taoski and her um...associates to the concert tomorrow night. Everything will be done then, and you both have jobs to do alright?" Tomoyo replied. Both Yuki and Toya looked rightly perturbed; they were to be apart of one of Tomoyo Daidouji's 'plans'? This was a bit ominous.  
  
"Er, Tomoyo-chan, do you think---" Yukito was cut off by a glare.  
  
"Listen, you two want Sakura to be like this for the rest of her life?" she asked hotly, pointing emphatically to Sakura's door where the little cherry blossom still slept, tearstains on her face.  
  
"Iie, demo..."  
  
"Then kindly shut your mouths and listen to the plans, ne?" Tomoyo demanded. She loved these two dearly but sometimes...well, sometimes she just wanted to hit them both to make them see the obvious.  
  
"Hai Tomoyo," they both replied, Toya for his part sounding a bit sulky still.  
  
"Alright then, here's what we're gonna do," Tomoyo grinned and began relaying all her and Eriol's plans to them, and as she did so, their interest grew, and as that happened, things began to unravel for the threesome quite nicely...quite nicely indeed.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
SO SHORT. ARGHHHH...but NEXT chapter you get to see what they're going to do to Koi and, *evil grin* if it's Tomoyo and Eriol's plans, you know it has to be good.  
  
I love you all! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!  
  
Please review again if you want more you know, you know!  
  
And *sigh* the make-up scene fro Syaoran and our Cherry Blossom next chapter too, ne? ^_^  
  
SOOOOOO...ONEGAI...  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
-Kaji Hikage  
  
PS. Yeah, I should be satisfied with as many reviews as I get, however many, but it's the reviews that make us writers feel good about ourselves and THEN we continue the stories, granted if you like them, ne? ^_^ 


	14. Sing for Me: Chapter Fourteen: Singing m...

DISCLAIMER: You know, you know, me NO OWN CCS, only own the songs and the plot...Ehehe.er, hai...  
  
  
  
Sing for Me: Chapter Fourteen: Singing My Way Back to You  
  
"Ahh, can't believe she talked me into this..." Toya moaned sulkily. Yukito gave him a soft, encouraging smile.  
  
"It's not that bad Toya; it is for Sakura-chan," Yukito added. Toya's otherwise grim expression softened noticeably at the mention of his imouto, who, he swore silently, better be happy after this escapade or someone would end up with a few broken bones and missing teeth...someone with amber eyes. As his thoughts turned to the little wolf, his visage deadpanned visibly, disturbed. Yukito, knowing Toya better than anyone, laughed aloud, earning him a glare; he knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Hai, hai, for the kaiju," Toya mumbled as they made their way to their 'posts' as Tomoyo had politically called them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see them?" Eriol asked, arms crossed, a pensive look on his face.  
  
"Hai, they're both in place...now all we can do is wait," Tomoyo affirmed and gave a silent prayer in her heart. This just had to work...it had to.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kinomoto-san, you're on in one minute," the stage manager called, giving a friendly and encouraging smile.  
  
"Arigato Chiharu-chan," Sakura smiled back, her cheerful pretense being enough to fool anyone not close to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koi moved like a lethal wave of femininity through the crowd with her horde of super model elitists flanking her sides in a picturesquely irritating fashion. She stopped; they stopped. She turned; they turned. It was like one of those incredibly creepy eighties horror zombie films, but without the perks of the whole thing being an act; this was real, this was Koi and company, and this was the set-off of Tomoyo and Eriol's grand scheme...  
  
"Taoski-san, are you looking for your seat?" Toya materialized apart from the bulk of the crowd and stood there, easily slipping into the role given him: stoic usher. Koi glanced up, her eyes roaming in an openly appreciative manner over Toya before letting her darkly painted lips curl up in a deceptively kind smile.  
  
"Hai, arigato. I assume you are going to show me?" she sauntered over to Toya who had to muster up an inward image of Yuki to keep from strangling the woman right there. What a snake...he thought absently as he led her and her cronies to their 'box seats'. He let a slight smile slip through; this was a show even he wanted to see up close.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hai, now Kinomoto," Chiharu called as she set to work on the power board. Sakura walked out on the curtained stage, clad in a light pink satin top, sleeveless and form fitting, with a definite Asian styled crossover with ties and light silver cherry blossom designs. This she wore with contrastingly black satin pants that ended in black lining about mid-shin, small satin black, flat shoes adorning her feet. In her hair she wore a barrette to clip some of her hair in place, decorated with a delicate cherry blossom to correspond with the rest of her original Daidouji outfit. She smiled a soft and real smile to herself; this one had to be one of the very least flamboyant ones ever.  
  
She readied herself.  
  
The Curtain went up.  
  
The lights went on.  
  
And the music started.  
  
  
  
"If we could only say what we meant  
  
Our hearts could be set free  
  
And then love's fantasy could be real  
  
Even for two, like you and me.  
  
  
  
Why all these masks and games?  
  
If we love truly now  
  
Can't we discard the false names?  
  
Why don't we see just how?  
  
  
  
Moving through endlessly evoking rhythm  
  
I pray for the moment when stars are as bright  
  
As my love so mistakenly hidden  
  
Our hearts will give approval in the night..."  
  
Sakura readied herself for the next verse, seeing all the people in the crowd, smiling at them, not even allowing her smile to falter when her eyes fell upon Koi. She would not let that woman ruin her in anyway, mentally or physically. Most definitely she would never let that woman distract her from pleasing her fans, for they were her support, her many encouraging smiles on her melodic road of heartened purpose. Lifting her hands in a kind of embracive gesture, she opened her mouth softly to sing the next words...  
  
And the lights went out.  
  
There was a sudden hush where there had once been soft hurrahing for "Cherry" for maybe a split second. Then a deep voice of sensual and sincere timbre graced the airwaves and Sakura was enveloped in warm arms and the lights flew up as the 'mystery man' sang the second verse of HER song while holding her lovingly, lightly, far enough apart that the two could look each other in the eyes, one thoroughly startled, the other internally fervently praying for this to work.  
  
This was the only thing he could do for her...sing for her.  
  
"There must have been an old rhyme  
  
That taught the successful love story way  
  
And cleared the tribulations of time  
  
Making them dissolve like night into day  
  
  
  
  
  
Emotions I once would have pushed aside  
  
I've been told by a friend  
  
Are unwise to foolishly hide  
  
When a fairy tale love is the desired end  
  
  
  
Moving through endlessly evoking rhythm  
  
I pray for the moment when stars are as bright  
  
As my love so mistakenly hidden  
  
Our hearts will give approval in the night..."  
  
Syaoran distanced himself from Sakura, arms length being the furthest he could push her. He whispered, but the microphone picked it up:  
  
"Sing for me?" he implored.  
  
She sang.  
  
"So even though the stars aren't always in line  
  
Even though there's differences setting us apart  
  
We know that our love will sing just fine  
  
It's still here in the endless night, and in my heart," she  
  
smiled at him and stepped a bit closer as there was a convenient instrumental break, in which, the crowd took it upon themselves to encourage two of the most perfect looking lovers since the beginning of any fairy tales.  
  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" they chanted...well, some of them. Koi sat there, in her front seat, right near the stage, fuming. Her colleagues, each a snoop in his or own way, were chuckling derisively at her. Her face burned. This was humiliation...and Koi did not take kindly to it. Standing up, ignoring the shouts of indignant people behind her who were trying to see the unfolding romance on stage, she stalked out of the concert hall into a back corridor...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura covered her microphone deftly with her hand.  
  
"Why?" she asked simply. Syaoran's eyes were an uneasy ocean of amber and she was still reluctant to fully believe the possibility he could love her enough to come back to her. Syaoran didn't even bother to cover his microphone, so the audience ended up deducting for themselves what Sakura had said.  
  
"Because I love you the most I have ever loved anyone, you are the only one, and," he paused as his speech was cut short by the impending chorus. Sakura too noticed it, as it was her song anyway, and nodded to him softly.  
  
They sang. It was the same tune as the chorus, but the words had changed and it was done twice.  
  
"I'm praying still  
  
But in the moonlight there's a new reason  
  
There's a strength in my will  
  
Because the love I have found is the same any season  
  
  
  
There's no more questioning of 'Will you?"  
  
Only the wondering of what we'll come across  
  
I know it now as an unyielding truth  
  
Neither of us will ever be lost."  
  
As the music faded, the band ignored their time cues and stopped playing altogether, watching their beloved Cherry Blossom being veritably proposed to on stage...well, not that far, but if anyone were to ask Tomoyo---who was avidly taping this entire thing---she would say that a confession of true love was worth a thousand legal marriages. And as Tomoyo had a knack for being, she would have been right.  
  
"Sakura, Cherry, Hisui," Syaoran smiled a bit at the last one when Sakura gave a start of mild surprise. "There are matches for everyone in the world, soul mates, destined ones. And while it was Hiiragizawa's idea to name our shop Destiny, I believe in it every bit as much as he does..." he paused and Sakura saw him searching for brief permission to continue. She simply lifted her hand to his and held it up slightly, kissing the palm once, affectionately, like the child she was at heart, innocent but not ignorant.  
  
"Continue," she smiled and the audience gave a favorable sound of muddled "Yeah!" and other things.  
  
"And believing in it, I know that you are mine, my little cherry blossom, and that's why I can't let anyone else have you, no matter what. Of course, for that to happen, I need you to forgive me...Sakura, please?" As he finished, he took both of her hands in his and looked at her imploringly, intensely, sincerely. All the girls in the audience quite literally sighed in unison, making Eriol chuckle. He probably has a million girls in love with him after THAT speech, Eriol thought amusedly, his gaze softening as his eyes turned upon Tomoyo who was, as said before, taping the whole thing, standing beside him. She really was exquisite.  
  
And he had the feeling she knew he thought that way of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
On stage Sakura looked suddenly pensive.  
  
"I can't forgive you." Her words rang across the room, and everyone quite nearly stopped breathing. Eriol's eyes flashed in surprise and worry. Tomoyo nearly dropped her camera and let a soft gasp out. Koi, rampaging to get back stage stopped momentarily, dark hope spanning her awful thoughts.  
  
Syaoran's eyes became darkly hurt as he softly pulled his hands away and averted his eyes from her.  
  
She was too beautiful.  
  
Her eyes, her heart, her purity, her goodness, everything about her, he adored, cherished, loved. Her feisty behavior at times, and her endless kindness at others...all these things he had memorized about her in his heart.  
  
Sakura, Cherry Blossom, was forever imprinted into his soul.  
  
And she had just told him she couldn't forgive him.  
  
For the first time, even though he stood to his promise mentally, he would not give up, he still felt a painful stab in his heart of impending defeat.  
  
Can't.  
  
Can't?  
  
"Never?" he asked softly. Sakura's green eyes were expressionless as she shook her head, her honey colored hair falling haphazardly in the way of them as she affirmed that question.  
  
"Never," she replied.  
  
There was deadly cold silence.  
  
"Yet I must still ask," Syaoran persisted, heart wrenching unfamiliarly and unpleasantly.  
  
"You needn't," Sakura's eyes became brighter and she let a small smile slip.  
  
"Wha--?" Syaoran was cut off as she stood on her tip toes and graced his surprised lips with a sweet and innocent kiss, just like her.  
  
"I can never forgive you...again, because I forgave you the moment I saw you. Your request was a tad late," she grinned.  
  
The little wolf's eyes brightened as well as her meaning dawned on him and he laughed a melodious and delighted laugh, deep and pleasant, picking her up in his arms, holding her around the waist and spinning her around as she held on lightly to his shoulders, laughing in her own musical way.  
  
The crowd roared immensely, shouting a myriad of encouragements.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol turned simultaneously to each other.  
  
This was good.  
  
This was very good.  
  
However...there was still one more part of the plan...  
  
  
  
  
  
Toya found Koi, as Tomoyo had told him she would be, back stage without a pass, stomping towards the stage itself. Watching her, he saw her enter the door to the center stage. Unclipping the cell phone from his waist, he called Yukito.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hai Toya?"  
  
"She's in."  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
  
  
Koi was past furious. How dare the child steal him from her? Sakura was unqualified for a man like Syaoran, Koi thought. I can steal him back in front of all her little fans, she thought more vehemently. That should put her in her place, star or not, she is no match for Japan's top super model, and with that thought, Koi smugly and confidently strode out on stage...after hitting the lights out.  
  
There were gasps. This wasn't supposed to happen, Tomoyo thought worriedly and felt Eriol's hand wrap around hers comfortingly. Zettai daijoubu dai yo, she thought repeatedly.  
  
Toya cursed. Damn woman, he growled as he fumbled for the lights...and as they went on there was a gasp again from the audience, but this time it was horrified.  
  
Koi stood there, somehow having separated Sakura and Syaoran, her hands framing his face as she kissed him, in front of everyone, with little heed of the scene she was making, her objective being more important: steal Syaoran back.  
  
"Syaoran is mine," Koi said simply to Sakura who looked at Syaoran who was trying desperately to disentangle himself from the woman spider attached to him, staring deeply and sincerely asking into Sakura's green eyes. She found her answer in them easily enough though. Walking in typical soft footed Sakura fashion, she made her way composedly up to Koi who let Syaoran go in prospect for telling Sakura off. Syaoran sent up a divine prayer and brushed his shirt off, as though he could rid it of all traces of Koi-ishness. He glared at Koi and strode toward her with irate purpose when...  
  
SLAP!  
  
Koi hit Sakura across the face, Sakura's head snapping delicately to the side. There was a slight red mark and Sakura turned her head gingerly back to stare at Koi thoughtfully.  
  
And as Sakura tended to do, she said two words:  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"NANIIIIII?" Toya screeched off stage, Yukito sweat dropping profusely while trying to get him to calm down and not commit a federal crime, even though he normally wouldn't mind: Kill Koi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Koi asked warily. Syaoran too had stopped in his tracks and waited for Sakura's answer.  
  
"I'm sorry you're so unhappy, so lost, and hope one say you find yourself, for real," Sakura said sadly, staring with undeniable pity in her wise emerald eyes before moving to Syaoran who embraced her tightly.  
  
"You know I didn't---" Syaoran began but Sakura put two fingers to his lips.  
  
"I know," was all she said, but it was enough. Koi turned on her heel to assault Sakura again, black fire in her eyes when there were more foot steps and police came on stage, one holding a few papers in his hand.  
  
"Taoski Koi?" he asked. Koi turned inquiringly to him.  
  
"Hai, that's me," she said.  
  
"We're here to place you under arrest," he said.  
  
"Excuse me?" she was the picture of utter indignant and profoundly mortified disbelief.  
  
"For embezzling great sums of money from countless bachelors, you've got quite the reputation Taoski," the officer grinned smugly as he cuffed her hands as she continued to stare numbly at him and the other police.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, sweet gratification," Tomoyo sighed as she filmed the segment she planned to entitle: The Slaying of the Evil Snake...she had decided dragons were too good for Koi, even the evil ones.  
  
"Hai, after digging up reputable and credible dirt on her, we were able to slay the snake, ne? And look at the grin on Syaoran's face...he looks nearly as happy as he did when Sakura kissed him...a bit more sardonic of course," Eriol added thoughtfully.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. This was perfect.  
  
She finished filming as the police took a loudly ranting Koi away in handcuffs, obscenities lacing the air as well as many chuckles throughout the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KISS!" The crowd shouted when Sakura and Syaoran were the only ones left on stage.  
  
"NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" Toya stomped out on stage in typical older brother 'Touch my sister again and die' mode. Luckily, he was retrieved by a flustered looking Yukito who dragged a kicking Toya off stage.  
  
"Well, these fans are like my customers," Sakura began and Syaoran picked up the American phrase she was about to say...  
  
"And the customer is always right, ne?" he smiled.  
  
"Hai, I think so my little wolf," she returned the warm look. The audience inserted the expected "Awww," and "KAWAIIIIII!"  
  
And they kissed.  
  
Fireworks went off somewhere in China.  
  
But the big fireworks were right on stage, in two hearts, one of a cherry blossom, and one of a little wolf.  
  
So love had turned out to be a journey, an adventure of sorts. There had been snakes to slay, a prince, a princess, two scheming best friends of no particular fairy tale title other than 'advisors', and of course...  
  
A happily ever after.  
  
"So, do you love me?" Syaoran asked as they broke the kiss.  
  
Their lips met again and that was all the answer he needed as he held her closer to him, to his physical self of course, but more importantly, closer, closer to his heart.  
  
And it had never felt so pleasantly full...  
  
Filled to the brim with a Cherry Blossom.  
  
Just one.  
  
Just Sakura.  
  
Just his Sakura.  
  
And somehow, it didn't seem like it was 'just' anything anymore.  
  
Instead it was: My Sakura.  
  
"You know," he smiled down at her, both having forgotten the avid audience they had. "I'm still on my promise; I'll never let you go, you are mine."  
  
"It's a mutual agreement," Sakura entwined her fingers with his.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's perfect isn't it?" Eriol asked softly, watching the lovers face the audience, Syaoran blushing madly---something Eriol had never seen him do--- and Sakura smiling brighter than she had ever done, outshining Eriol suspected, any sun or moon in this world. That was Sakura, that was why everyone loved her in their own way if they really knew her. Of course, romantically...he had his eye on someone else. He turned to Tomoyo who was avidly finishing taping and smiled and sighed. Some other time, he would have to tell her...  
  
"Hai. You know Eriol," she said, still filming, "I think this is better than any Cinderella story," she let a Tomoyo trademark grin spread across her beautiful face, still hidden by the camera.  
  
Then, Tomoyo zoomed in on Sakura and Syaoran, their fingers elegantly and lovingly laced together, letting it gradually fade to black. This was the end.  
  
Then as she lowered her camera and watched the wolf and cherry blossom, she shook her head absently.  
  
It wasn't 'just' the end.  
  
It was the end of a beginning.  
  
Her gaze turned softly to Eriol.  
  
And maybe not just for Sakura and Syaoran either.  
  
  
  
  
  
After all, best friends deserve happily ever after too. Her violet-blue eyes sparkled and Eriol smiled.  
  
Did they suspect another fairy tale emerging, perhaps their own?  
  
They mimicked their friends' actions and laced their fingers together slightly, slowly.  
  
A floaty warmth spread in their hearts, one they had just witnessed their friends show gargantuan proportions of on stage.  
  
Only the two best friends were abit quicker, and recognized it for what it was...  
  
"So my lady, might you accompany out to a night of dining?" Eriol kissed Tomoyo's hand playfully.  
  
"Sounds divine my lord," she winked, equally as playfully before both broke out into contented laughter and discreetly exited the concert hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura watched the two leave.  
  
"I still have a concert to finish," Sakura began to push Syaoran off the stage forcibly, smiling all the way as the crowd agreed, but laughed too at Syaoran's predicament.  
  
"But, but, we've just confessed our love for one another, don't you think you could, you know, reschedule or something?" the little wolf asked sulkily. Sakura merely batted his arm softly.  
  
"Iie, go now, sit up front where I can stare lovingly at you when I sing for you," she commanded, making a pretense of royal air.  
  
"Hai, your majesty, demo, you'll sing for me?" he asked.  
  
"Hai," she paused before running back to center stage and then shouted over her shoulder, "I always have."  
  
As Syaoran settled into his seat, he watched her begin to dance as the music struck up again, fast beat and upbeat, just like her genki/ eternally bright and uplifting light attitude, which was the embodiment of his Sakura. Light.  
  
She sang:  
  
"Soar with me now up into the sky  
  
Isn't it nice this wind, this high?  
  
It's natural and beautiful to feel  
  
There's a dream in it and it's real  
  
  
  
You're that dream  
  
That makes me know everything'll be all right  
  
You're the one that makes it seem  
  
This life is full of uplifting light  
  
  
  
*So let me tell you we can't fail  
  
We're not letting go this time my love  
  
Don't you know this is our fairy tale?  
  
Only we can decide what our heart's are made of!  
  
  
  
  
  
It's no secret that you're apart of me  
  
If you never said it, that's the thing that's divine  
  
Words aren't needed to let me see  
  
I'm yours and you're mine  
  
  
  
  
  
Always, always I am thinking of you  
  
  
  
As our love grows the time is becoming more often  
  
  
  
Be my angel my darling as I am yours too  
  
It's not so bad letting our hearts soften...  
  
  
  
*So let me tell you we can't fail  
  
We're not letting go this time my love  
  
Don't you know this is our fairy tale?  
  
Only we can decide what our heart's are made of!  
  
  
  
Threatening trials can't stop us, no!  
  
This is love, not some idle passion or fluke  
  
Up to heaven's the only place we can go  
  
And when I'm with you I'm not even sure we need to...  
  
  
  
  
  
Because with you I am at ease  
  
With a serenity of the loving peace  
  
As long as we're together I'm easy to please  
  
With you, my heart will never need release  
  
  
  
  
  
*So let me tell you we can't fail  
  
We're not letting go this time my love  
  
Don't you know this is our fairy tale?  
  
Only we can decide what our heart's are made of!  
  
  
  
  
  
Because it's up to us my darling,  
  
See the rainbow up ahead?  
  
Because it's up to us my darling,  
  
That's what I've always said...  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Because you know my darling,  
  
I love you!"  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered, none louder than Syaoran though, and Sakura flashed him a radiantly divine smile of love, and he committed that to his memory too, as he had done of every glance she had ever given him.  
  
Sure it wasn't necessary, since they would be together, he could see the real thing every day of his natural born life...  
  
But love is a funny thing...  
  
And he blithely ignored that fact and continued throughout her performance to study his Angel's perfection as she sang for him and he whispered absently to himself as he listened to the last trailing words at the finale of the performance an hour later:  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sang for me."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------ REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
^_~ That was the longest one yet. I hope you liked it. Should I write another CCS fanfiction? REVIEW and let me know.  
  
Love you all, thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, they mean the world to me. ^_^_^_^_^_^ So, as I said before:  
  
IF YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER CCS FIC, REVIEW. Onegai?  
  
Arigato minna-san.  
  
-Kaji Hikage 


End file.
